


Cherry Pie

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 line are bffs, Aggressive Forehead Flicking, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys in Skirts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they do charity work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Han Jisung never thought his life would be ruined by a cheerleader uniform and a sexy car wash.But here he was, in the arms of his biggest enemy, Lee Minho for that very same reason. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?And how the hell was he going to get out of this without falling in love?Again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 138
Kudos: 597





	1. Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii welcome to the first chapter :D

“Jisung? Are you almost done?”

Jisung smoothed over his skirt and opened the door to his changing stall to see Felix standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Whoaaa, Ji you look so hot, you make me wish I brought my car here.” The younger says, checking him out.

Jisung laughs and walks to his own mirror to check over himself. The theme of the day was cheerleaders: sexy ones. Obviously.

Because what was a sexy car wash without the sexy?

“You’re such a flatterer, Lix and I love you for that. And of course, you look great too.” He chuckles, poking his best friend’s side and removing a piece of glitter from his crop top.

“Seungmin and Jinnie are already out there?” He then asks as he applies a light eyeshadow with his fingertips. It was a light bronze that highlighted his orange and white skirt and crop top combo. On the other side, Felix was wearing an identical white and blue set that they had both bought online in a buy-one-get-one sale. It was fitting since if you have Jisung, you get Felix too- and vice versa.

“Yup. How much do you want to bet Minnie already soaked Hyunjin with water before our first customer?”

“Fifteen chocolate bars.”

Felix laughs and tugs him along to the doors, “Guess we’ll see.” 

Jisung nods and chuckles when they make it out to the car washing station. It was just an empty parking lot near a department store, but they were quite popular. At first, it was just the four of them washing cars in regular outfits raising money for charity, but one day, Hyunjin got the brilliant idea to add the sexy aspect into it. 

At first, the others were against wearing skirts and provocative crop tops, but after their first sexy test run, they realized it was way more fun and they got a lot more customers and donations that way.

Then, after gaining more attention through social media, they had almost 40 other volunteers that helped out when they could. What was then one station, turned into nine or ten. 

“I can’t believe you, Seungmin! Couldn’t you have waited until we got started?” Hyunjin whines, squeezing the water out of his blonde hair.

Felix and Jisung give each other a high five and bring the water buckets and sponges over, “Yo, are we ready to go? I think Jaemin got a customer for us coming.” Jisung asks, pointing to the queue.

“Well, I was ready to go before someone decided to make my outfit all soggy.” Hyunjin says, narrowing his eyes at Seungmin.

The younger male just gives him a toothy grin before spraying him with his water gun again. “It’s going to get soggy anyway, so you’re welcome.”

Jisung walks over to the oldest male and pats his wet hair, “It’s okay, Jinnie. You’re still at least half sexy.” 

The taller pretends to punch him in the jaw in slow motion, “One more word from you, and I’ll speed this up by a hundred.”

“Ooh, scary words coming from a wet puppy.” Jisung comments one more time before making a run for it, hiding behind Seungmin.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot, Hwang.” Seungmin boldly threatens, pointing the water gun at the taller. For a second, Jisung thinks he’s safe, but Hyunjin quickly runs to them and hugs both of them so tightly, that they end up groaning and absorbing the moisture as well. 

“Haha! Everyone’s wet but me!” Felix declares triumphantly, pointing and making faces at them. 

At this, the three other boys looked at each other and smirked mischievously.

“Get him, Seungmin.”

————

“Okayyyy, that was car number seven. How much did they give?” Hyunjin asks, settling behind their table to input the amount into their logbook.

Jisung counts the bills in his hands, “80,000 won.” 

Seungmin pumps some more soap into a bucket, “Wow- 60,000 extra. How generous of them.”

Hyunjin writes the amount in the logbook while Jisung places the bills in the safe, “They must’ve loved Seungmin’s hood crawl.” He chuckles.

Seungmin crosses his arms cockily, “Definitely. My execution was impeccable.”

Jisung sighed and pulled up his knee high socks, “I wish I could do that. I’m scared of heights.”

Hyunjin snorted and put an arm over his shoulder, “Not to discount your fears, but Jisung… the hood is like three feet tall. You should try it. Maybe next time.”

“No- Jisung you have to do it on this one, just look at that car!” Felix shouts, pointing at a black car approaching their station. Jisung wasn’t big on cars, but he knew an Aston Martin when he saw one. He also knew they were very, very expensive.

“Whoever is in that car has money to blow, Jisung.” Seungmin says, starting up the hose. Felix nods eagerly and fixes Jisung’s hair and outfit, “Jisung, you have to go all out on this one. You have to turn the sexy meter up to a hundred. Make sure they don’t give less than 100,000 won.”

Jisung takes a deep breath and stares down the driver of the vehicle. The windows were tinted, but he could make out a man wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. When he parked, Jisung could see him call him over with his forefinger. Huh, a cocky guy. Jisung wouldn’t feel bad milking money out of this guy.

It was for charity after all.

“Put my song on, Lix. Let’s make this one extra soapy.”

When the tune of Cherry Pie by Warrant goes on, Jisung leaves behind all his timidity and family pride. Here, he’s not Han Jisung, son of well renowned entrepreneurs. Here, he’s just Jisung and he’s about to get a hell of a donation.

As the guitar plays, he seductively steps towards the car, winking and spraying the car with his red and blue water gun. 

The rest of the boys are around him, wetting the car and hyping him up. “I’m doing the hood crawl, you guys.” He declares, biting his lip and staring the customer down with sultry gazes.

He couldn’t see 80% of his face, but he could tell the guy was cute or at least his type. He laughs when the guy claps his hands after he did a few body rolls and a hair flip.

“He’s totally digging you, Ji. I think he’s in love.” 

Jisung chuckles and turns to grab a soapy sponge, bending down and showing off his assets, but not too much. He was having way too much fun with this.

When the chorus approaches, he walks towards the car again with a sponge in his hand. The man in the car does a few pulling motions with his hands and Jisung rolls his eyes before placing his hands on the hood. 

He looks to the sides, if he were to fall, it probably wouldn’t hurt too much. It would be totally embarrassing, but relatively safe, so here he goes.

“She’s my cherry pie.” He mouths the lyrics, seductively crawling up the hood of the car. It was a lot harder than how it looked like in movies. He feels like he should’ve worn suction cups on his hands or something.

He feels Seungmin go behind him and pat his back, “Go higher, Ji. He can’t even take his eyes off of you.”

“He’s wearing sunglasses, Min.” He blushes. For all he knows, this guy might just be a creepy pervert, but for some reason, he feels as if he wasn’t. Looking closer, the guy actually looked a bit familiar, at least his lips did, anyway.

He just couldn’t remember where he saw them before.

Or maybe he just had a face that looked familiar. There were many people who looked like that anyway. 

After the other guys finished up scrubbing the rest of the car, they started to hose it down, making the car more slippery. 

To make things worse, Hyunjin accidentally hosed freezing cold water down his back, making him jump slightly, almost falling off the hood of the car. 

“Sorry, Sungie!” The taller man apologizes, catching him and hugging him from behind. “It’s okay, I was going to get off anyway, so this is easier.” Jisung says, stabilizing himself on the nice, firm ground.

When Jisung looks up again, he sees the driver tilting his head and pursing his lips as if he didn’t like something. So, he looks at him and blows a flirtatious kiss his way. He lets out a loud laugh when the man pretends to catch it in his hands. If he were being honest, he was feeling a little bummed out, knowing he’d never get to see the funny man again after this.

“Towel time!” 

Jisung is caught off guard when Seungmin throws a car towel at him. “Great work, squirrel. You really worked up a sweat out there.” 

“Thanks Min. How was my execution? Think he’ll give us 100,000?”

Seungmin raises his chin, “It was an astronomical performance and hell, I’d give you 100,000 won for it.” 

Giving a fond smile to his puppy-like friend, he feels a boost of confidence as he dried the windows, trying not to look at the driver or he’d end up blushing. He really doesn’t know why the sunglasses covered, baseball cap wearing man was making him feel like this, but he doesn’t want to dwell too much on it. After this, he'll just be another customer. A customer who has seen a little bit of his ass, but another customer, nonetheless.

“Go get the donation, Sungie.” Lix whispers in his ear after they finish up.

With a nod, Jisung put the towels away, adjusted his crop top, and walked to the window. As he bent down, the driver opened the tinted window a few inches down. Usually, people would open it up all the way, but maybe this guy wasn’t used to that or was just being safe.

But Jisung couldn’t think more about it when a large stack of cash emerged from the slight crack in the window. 

Graciously taking the money in his hands, he bowed slightly with a big smile on his face. This was definitely way more than 100,000 won, for sure.

“Thank you so much for your donation sir, please wait a moment. We usually give a gift to customers who donate more than 100,000 won.”

Happily, Jisung skips over to the donation table, showcasing the money in his hands.

“Whoa! How much is that?” Felix asks, pen in hand.

Jisung smiles, “240,000 won.” He announces, shocking the other boys. He gives Hyunjin the money to put in the safe while he opens their prize box. The prizes weren’t much, just little animal keychains they bought in bulk online. Usually, he just gives the customer the first keychain he touches, but for some reason, Jisung wonders which one the customer would like. 

A dog? No.

A giraffe? Maybe, but no.

A cat? Well, his lips did remind him of a mischievous cat. This one is perfect.

He lifts up the pretty keychain with a smiling orange cat and walks back to the car. “Here you go, sir. Have a wonderful day.” He smiles, handing the cute little thing over.

“Thanks, Cherry Pie.” He hears the man say, although quietly. Jisung rolls his eyes and steps back as the man drives off with a smirk. 

“Oooh, someone’s got a crush.” He hears Seungmin’s voice say from behind him. 

“First of all, his face was covered. Second of all, he’s a customer. And third of all, how could I have a crush on some random guy I ‘knew’ for five minutes?”

The younger male throws a body towel at him, “Sure, sure, and the three of us totally didn’t third, fourth, and fifth wheel with you two.”

“Yup.” Felix says in agreement.

Jisung pouted and placed the towel over his shoulders, “Quit it, you guys. I’ve technically been single all my life, so how could I meet my Prince Charming at a sexy car wash?”

Hyunjin shrugs and smirks, “Would be a pretty romantic story, if you ask me.”

“Okay, but what would I tell my future adopted children? I met their other father by practically stripping on his car? No thanks.”

Felix chuckles and pats his back, “Whatever you say, Ji. But have you checked the time? Don’t you have that fancy dinner with your parents?”

Jisung gasps and runs to the table to check his phone. “Crap, I only have three hours to change, pick up my clothes and get ready!” He panics.

“It’s alright, Ji you can get going. We only have two cars left, anyway.” 

Jisung sighs and smiles gratefully, giving cheek kisses to his friends, “You guys are the best! I love you!” 

“Love you too.”

———

When Jisung finally got to his apartment, he set his new outfit down on the bed and flopped beside it, groaning.

He loved his parents, but dammit why did he have to come to tonight’s dinner? It was just a reunion between old friends, so why did he have to be there?

“Whyyyyy?” He whines out loud, “I just want to stay home and sleeeeeep.” He fake sobs. His mother’s dinners were always at some tacky banquet hall with rich people always trying to one up each other. There was also always some dry chicken and fancy desserts that Jisung would rather trade with some cheap ice cream. He was lucky to be born in a wealthy family, but some of the things that came with it were so unnecessary.

Sitting up, he accepted his fate and walked to his full body mirror, unzipping his black garment bag, revealing a pristine, white dress shirt with pearl embellishments. It was so obvious his mother had picked it out for him. She loved pearls more than anything. In the other bag were navy slacks, pressed to perfection. 

Overall, the outfit wasn’t shabby. It wasn’t something he would choose to wear daily, but he was in no position to object to his mother, especially when she was the one who designed the outfit. 

After putting on the shirt and slacks, he looked over himself in the mirror. Just a while ago, he was looking at himself dressed in a colourful orange skirt and crop top. But now, the colours were stripped away until he looked like he was going to a luxurious wedding. It was like two polar opposites.

Because he was Han Jisung: the perfectly well mannered, intelligent, timely, ideal son of Han Jihun and Han Miyeon.

At least that’s how everyone saw him since he tried so hard to keep appearances. His parents were respectable people and as the youngest son of the Hans, it was his duty to be somewhat of an ‘accessory’ to his parents.

The story was, Jisung’s older brother had done nothing but party, abuse substances, and leave his responsibilities behind, only respecting his parents for a minute when he needed more of their money. The media always had a frenzy with him as he was always caught tainting their family name and everything they’ve worked so hard for.

So people started to think the Hans weren’t capable of raising their children to be respectable adults. So to save his parents’ pride and status, he had to become this model child that graduated top of his class and was on the way to inheriting his mother’s business. She had started off as a fashion designer that ended up starting her own textile business that specialized in clothing fabric. 

He admits he had gotten himself into social quicksand, but if it saved his parents from the snobby words of gossip driven socialites, he would live this double life for as long as he could.

——

JS: Dad, where are you? I’m in front of the restaurant 

Dad: Sorry, son. Your mother forgot her purse at home, so we had to head back. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes. Maybe you can head inside and say hello to our guests 

JS: Dad, you know I’m not good at greeting your guests. I can just wait for you out here

Dad: Okay, son. I’ll see you soon, we love you

JS: Love you too

Jisung sighed as he exited the messenger app. He would usually put his phone away, but he was by himself and was trying to avoid unwanted social contact with his parents’ friends and business partners. He wasn’t ready to put his mask on just yet.

So he does what any other person would do: play games on his phone to tone down the lonely awkwardness.

He scrolls through his apps, but when he’s about to tap one, he hears a loud car horn, causing him to look up to see what the commotion was.

Squinting, he sees a black car pass by a man on a motorcycle that seemed to have been way too close to the vehicle. When Jisung looks even harder, he notices the familiar black car and logo. 

“No way…” He mumbles to himself quietly. Could it be the same guy from earlier? Jisung obviously didn’t memorize his license plate, but it looked familiar as well. 

The driver pulls up at the valet parking and Jisung bites his lip in curiosity as to who could be inside. After a few seconds, the man gets out of the car. He’s still turned around, but Jisung sees that he’s wearing a black silk shirt with silver embellishments on the collar. He also had brown hair and for some reason, an alarm in Jisung’s brain was going off.

But when the man turned around, he realized why.

“No way. This can’t be happening. It can’t be.” Jisung murmurs mindlessly. It wasn’t until the brown haired man handed his car keys to the valet that Jisung wanted to curl up into a ball and jump into the ocean. 

On the keys, was a single, orange cat keychain that Jisung himself had given him earlier that day.

And on the guy’s face, was a giant, smug, dirty grin that Jisung despised more than melted ice cream and sticky fingers.

Lee Minho: Jisung’s number one enemy and one of his top ten sources of stress. Okay, make that top five.

And that same guy was walking straight towards him with that same, stupidly handsome face. The face that he hates himself for not being able to recognize even with a hat and sunglasses. He feels a spiraling heat rising from his abdomen, making him breathe heavily from unburied anger and resentment. 

Jisung wanted to run or turn around, but he was too frozen in shock and shame. But it’s too late to do anything when Minho stops right in front of him, invading his personal space with that same smirk.

“Hey, Cherry Pie. Miss me?”


	2. Leverage

“Hey, Cherry Pie. Miss me?”

Time froze for Jisung as he pondered about his life. Just what wrong had he done recently or in the past to deserve this? What did he do to unknowingly dance on Lee Minho’s car then see him later on in the day at a place he didn’t even want to go to in the first place?

Was it that time he forgot to feed his goldfish? Because he installed an automatic fish feeder after that.

Or was it that time he accidentally stole Seungmin’s charger? But he had brought it back afterwards, though.

Either way, it hardly seems fair that those would be the cause of whatever situation this was.

“I’m not interested in seeing your face right now, Minho.” He hisses, body finally moving to turn around.

“Ooh, no honorifics, huh? But what if I want to see yours?”

Jisung clenches his fists, takes a deep breath, and turns around, walking away. He may have made a huge mistake today, but he wasn’t going to stick around to see the aftermath, which was Minho’s teasing words and stupid banter.

He hears a chuckle behind him and feels a hand wrap around his forearm, “If you’re heading in, we might as well go together, Hannie.”

Jisung scoffed and pulled his arm away harshly, “There’s no way in hell, Lee. Stay at least five feet away from me at all times.”

Unsurprisingly, the older man didn’t listen and continued to walk beside him, despite Jisung’s efforts to speed up his steps. He just wanted to get away from him before he mentions the unspeakable, which for Lee Minho, was inevitable.

“Come on, Jisung. We shared some sweet moments earlier and you’re going to ignore me? Cold.”

Oh, there it was.

Jisung roughly pulled the older man by his shirt collar before shoving him into an isolated corner, “Listen up here, buddy. As far as I know, there’s no proof you saw me at that car wash. So don’t go telling people about it, got it? Now, we’re going to go into that room separately and we’re never going to see or talk to each other again. This isn’t a request.” Jisung snarls, trying to assert as much dominance as he could. He wasn’t usually the type to raise his voice, but he knows what kind of guy Minho was and he didn’t want someone like that holding his reputation in the palm of his hand.

But instead of seeing a face of fear or nervousness, he saw an innocent smile that brought a shiver up his spine. “What are you-“

Minho gently places his hands on the younger male’s to take them away from his neck. Jisung couldn’t move when Minho kept his hands on him since Minho’s eyes were effectively paralyzing his thoughts and movement. He suddenly felt like prey under a lion’s gaze.

“You sweet, sweet, angel. As far as I know, I have about three pictures on my phone that would be pretty detrimental to your demands.”

Jisung could literally whimper as Minho took his phone out and showed him a picture of him in his orange cheerleading uniform with a sponge in his hand.

His eyes widened even further when Minho swiped the screen and showed another picture of him smiling on the hood of his car. “Looks like I’m the one calling shots here, Jisung. So hear what I have to say, or who knows who might catch a glimpse of these.”

Honestly, Jisung wants to smack the phone out of Minho’s hands and strangle the man, but unfortunately for him, the hallway was filling up with people. He recognizes some of them as major stockholders and business associates. Obviously, he had to act as civil as possible around them. So viciously attacking the older man was not on the table of options at the moment.

“What do you want, Minho? I know you don’t want money, so hurry up and tell me”. He whispers harshly with a feigned expression of calmness so the other guests wouldn’t grow suspicious. In reality, Jisung wanted to scream and challenge Minho to a cage match to the death. Or maybe until serious injury.

“You and I both know we don’t want to be here, so how about we spice things up?”

Jisung looks up at the older man with a brow lifted. Minho’s mind could be so unpredictable sometimes that he didn’t even know what he could possibly ask of him. All he knows is that it wasn’t going to be good.

“So,” Minho continues, “I want you to be my date. I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend, and you do the same. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” The taller smiles, as if the idea was as normal as going to the movies.

Jisung steps back and narrows his eyes at him, “No way, you weirdo! Why the hell would I do that?” He’s so shocked that he forgets where he was for a moment, accidentally raising his voice too much for a civil conversation.

“Well, I do have these.” Minho taunts, teasingly shaking his phone in front of Jisung’s face, the image of him in orange burning his eyes. But he only has two options here.

One, he tells Minho to get lost and have these pictures placed on every surface of the planet.

Or, he gives into Minho’s demands and wears his big boy pants for the night. He hates to admit it, but this really was the better choice.

“Fine, I’ll do it. I won’t like it, but after tonight, you’ll delete those pictures.” He says, crossing his arms.

At this, Minho grins with his head tilted back, “Great choice, Hannie. It’s the whole package, by the way. We’ll be together all night and you won’t leave my side.”

Jisung looked down at the deep blue carpet, trying to hide the ghost of a blush from those words. Why after all this time does Minho still have an effect on him? Stop it, Jisung.

“F-fine. Just- let’s just go.” He says, walking in front of the older man, avoiding the older man’s judging gaze if he were to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

As he approached the large, wooden double doors with gold door handles, he gulped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Is this necessary?” He asks, annoyed.

Minho nods and gives him a handsome smile, “Of course it is. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you, honey?”

The workers in charge of opening the doors smiled at the two of them, making Jisung’s stomach burn hot for some reason. He blames it on how many people were in the hallway. More people equals higher temperature, after all. There’s no way the pet names and Minho’s tight hold on his waist was the cause of this. He won’t allow it.

When the doors opened, Jisung gulped and subconsciously moved closer to Minho. He knows any minute now, people are going to approach him and talk to him about things he really had no interest in. Sometimes, he could handle large crowds, but on days like this, he just wanted to sit down and be left alone. He really had no power today.

“Ah! Well if it isn’t little Han Jisung!”

Jisung takes a deep breath before screwing a polite smile on his face. “Mrs. Jeon, it’s so nice to see you.” He greets, bowing politely. Minho follows him and bows as well.

“My, my and who is this handsome young man with you?” She laughs, gesturing to Minho.

To Jisung’s chagrin, Minho stepped up with a hand outstretched to shake, “Good evening, ma’am, my name is Lee Minho. I’m Jisung’s boyfriend.” He says, simply. Jisung just wants to melt into the ground. Minho wasn’t his boyfriend. He wouldn't even call him his friend anymore even though they’ve known each other for almost three years. It was a long story.

“How wonderful! So you’re Hajoon’s boy? I could hardly recognize you, where have you been hiding?” She jokes, pausing to grab a champagne glass from a tray.

“I’ve been busy with work, Mrs. Jeon. It’s unfortunate that I can’t make it to parties very often, but I wanted to accompany my Jisung tonight.”

My Jisung?

He hasn’t heard that come out of Minho’s mouth in months. It made a mixture of blue bubbles fizz in his tummy, but it also made him feel a little sick. Jisung didn’t despise Minho for no reason. And Jisung knows Minho probably wasn’t busy with work. The older would rather be partying with his snobby friends than attend events like these.

He could do whatever he wanted while Jisung was stuck behind, entertaining these people like it was his job. Although in a way, it was.

After a while, Mrs. Jeon left with a smile, going off to talk to her friends. Jisung’s mind had been wandering off while the other two talked about work and how splendid the room was decorated.

“She was nice.” Minho commented after Mr. Jeon left, arm never leaving Jisung’s waist.

The younger sighed and looked around the room, “She’s one of the nice ones.”

“What do you mean?” Minho asks, following Jisung’s eyes.

Jisung sighs and gasps when he catches sight of Mrs. Kim. She was a rich heiress in her sixties. She had no children, but raised all types of animals. Her mouth also didn’t have a filter due to her high status and calling her out on her rudeness was probably on Forbes’ top ten things you shouldn’t do. Well, unless you wanted your social standing to diminish into something smaller than a grain of salt.

“We need to go, Minho.” He whispers, panicked, trying to squeeze through the crowd.

The older man made a confused face, “Why?”

Jisung moves Minho so that the older man blocks him from the sight of the elderly woman. “See that lady with the purple hat behind you?”

Minho takes a quick glance and looks back at Jisung, “With the parrot on her shoulder?”

Jisung nods and makes himself smaller, “Yes. We need to stay away from her unless you want to have a mental breakdown.” He really didn’t want to meet with her today. He didn’t even know her parents invited her. Maybe she had invited herself again.

“Minho, she’s coming.” Jisung whispers nervously.

Minho turns to look at her again, and sees her making a beeline towards them. She definitely saw Jisung already by the way she was looking in their direction.

Acting fast, he gently placed an arm behind Jisung’s back and waddled them to a quiet corner near the veggie appetizer table. Nobody was going to come around here.

When he still feels the woman approaching them, he turns them around and holds Jisung close to him, chest to chest. He put a hand on his back, nuzzled his face in Jisung’s neck, and made eye contact with Mrs. Kim, causing her to gasp and step away to get away from such a ‘scandalous’ sight.

“Is she gone?”

“Almost.” Minho lies. Maybe he just wanted to hold Jisung like this a little while longer. “Okay, she’s gone.” He then says, a minute later.

As soon as he speaks, Jisung grunts and pushes Minho away with two hands. “Okay, thanks for that or whatever.” He mumbles, not wanting to admit Minho actually helped him out with something.

“So how’s my boyfriend rating so far?” He wiggles his eyebrows. Jisung rolls his eyes, “Half a star. I’m being generous.”

Minho winced and put a hand on his chest, “Ouch, Han. Have you always been this picky?”

The choice of words makes Jisung feel a tang of pain and bitterness in his stomach, “You’re the picky one, Minho. But if you want one whole star, get me a plate of meatball appetizers, five exactly. Then bring me a glass of fizzy strawberry water, filled to the brim.” He demands, pointing all the way across the ballroom.

He really doesn’t expect it at all when Minho nods and leaves right away with an “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

Jisung was speechless as he stuck his hand out to grab him, but he was already on his way there. He ended up just crossing his arms and standing awkwardly. He knows Minho wouldn’t actually do as he asked. He’d probably come back here with a plate of olives or something.

A few minutes later though, he lifts a brow when Minho comes back with exactly five meatballs on a plate and a full glass of strawberry water.

“Sorry about your drink, babe. Somebody bumped into me.”

Jisung bit his lip and honestly felt kind of bad, since there were indeed a few water droplets dripping down Minho’s hand.

He picks up a few tissues from the serving table and uses them to dry Minho’s hand and sleeve. “You idiot, I didn’t expect you to actually bring these to me. I was just kidding…”

Minho tried to shrug as much as he could while holding a full glass still in his hand, “I wanted that one star.”

He wanted the one star. What kind of excuse was that?

“Aren’t I the one getting blackmailed here? Why are you… you know? Being so nice to me?” The younger male asks, taking the glass and taking a sip so it wasn’t close to overflowing. He decides he still dislikes Minho enough to make him hold his appetizer plate, though. Serves him right.

“I’ve always been nice to you. And I have my reasons, Jisung.”

Jisung raises a brow, “And those reasons are…?”

“To show you what you’re missing.”

Jisung laughs and uses a tiny fork to pick up a meatball, choosing not to comment on what Minho just said.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Minho pouts, looking into his eyes. Jisung’s eye twitches as he chews on the appetizer. What was Minho so cute for? It caught him off guard.

Jisung wishes he were a dog person because Minho looked like those cute cats he would see when he volunteered at animal shelters.

“Because, Minho. I know what kind of person you are and how you think of me. I’d rather have you treat me like how you want to than whatever this is.” He knows what he’s saying isn’t true. If Minho were really like this, he would be ecstatic. But he knows the truth so why was Minho doing this? He was blackmailing him for goodness’s sake.

“What do you mean, Jisung? How do you think I see you?”

Jisung has a lot of answers to this question. He honestly didn’t even know where to start. But he’s unable to when a flash of purple appears right in front of him.

“Han Jisung and Lee Minho. Who would’ve thought you two would be lovebirds.”

Jisung leaves behind his rising emotions to put on a fake smile, “Oh, Mrs. Kim you look lovely tonight. You look lovely as well, Peep.” Jisung bows to the woman and the parrot whose net worth was probably larger than a lot of people in this giant room.

“How long have you two been an item?”

Jisung panics and stutters before Minho smiles and places his hand on Jisung’s waist again. Was there some kind of magnet on his waist or something?

“Four and a half months, ma’am. But it feels like it’s our first day.” The older man smiles.

Jisung tries to hide a laugh since he didn’t expect Minho to be quite so funny. But then he remembers how Minho used to make him laugh all the time.

“I see. Well, you must be taking him out to eat quite a bit, huh? I can see Jisung has been gaining a few pounds. His cheeks are bigger than when I last saw him, if that’s even possible.” She pairs it with a loud and obnoxious laugh, making the tacky feathers on her hat shake vigorously.

Jisung wilts and tries to keep his polite smile up, but it was hard. She always had a habit of criticizing him harshly. Last time, she had called him out for his height and even commented on his older brother. She always picked out whatever it was that Jisung was insecure or unsure of.

“Oh, I should work on losing some weight then.” Jisung chuckled awkwardly. How do you even respond to something like that?

“Actually, Mrs. Jeon, if you adjust your bifocals a little, you could see that Jisung is in shape and his cheeks are the perfect size. Don’t you think so, Peep?” Minho suddenly cuts in, straightening his posture. He knew how much she hated being called out for her age.

“Squawk-yepp!” The green and yellow bird says, causing the older woman to gasp and open her mouth in surprise. To her, the bird’s words were the law since he was the only one who could be around her for more than five minutes at a time. So hearing him disagree with her really must’ve upset her, the crazy lady she was.

But Jisung’s mouth fell open for another reason. Had Minho just insulted one of the most powerful figures in the city? For him? What an idiot.

Jisung tried to apologize and reach out to the heiress, but she just scoffed and walked away, bumping into a few people as she stomped off.

When he regained his senses, he faced Minho and lectured him, “What was that about, Minho? You know she could ruin me, right? Ruin us?”

Minho hushed his voice and whispered, “Don't worry, Ji. She’s being investigated for tax fraud, I believe, so she can’t be chit chatting around about people. But Jisung, you just let people talk to you like that?” Minho asks, with a concerned face.

“I have to, Minho. What am I going to do, be rude and tell her off? I can handle some stupid little comments.” Jisung says defensively. He couldn’t be going around making enemies. He had enough as it was.

The older man nods his head, “Yes. If someone treats you like that, you can talk back to them.”

If it were that easy, he would’ve done that ages ago. Jisung wasn’t some kind of damsel in distress. He was just playing the rules of society.

“Ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests. The hosts of the party have arrived, please welcome Mr and Mrs Han!”

Jisung watched as his parents entered the room with smiles and big waves. He’s happy for the temporary distraction since he didn’t know how to answer Minho's statement. Did he even deserve one? Why must Jisung provide him an explanation for his actions? Minho wasn’t even providing any for his own.

“Shall we go say hello to your parents? I think they’d like to meet your boyfriend. Oh look, my parents are there too.” Minho says after Jisung wasn’t saying anything.

The younger male shook his head frantically and waved his hands, “No! That’s okay, I don’t want to!” He begs.

Obviously, all he got in return was a grin and a shrug, “That’s alright, I could go by myself. Maybe I could show them a few things, too.” He says, reaching for his phone pocket, like a huge asshole.

“No! That’s alright, my sweet, loving, definitely not blackmailing boyfriend.” Jisung says with so much sarcasm under his smile he could choke.

As they walk towards their parents, Jisung is being pushed along by Minho’s seemingly permanent hand placed on the small of his back. Jisung hates that it was a comforting feeling while pushing through crowds of people dancing in silk and cashmere. His touch always helped Jisung calm down. He just couldn’t help it and it was bringing back memories of the past.

“Ah, Minho dear! I haven’t seen you in months! How are you?” Jisung’s mother says excitedly, moving in to give a small kiss on Minho’s cheek.

“I’ve been very well, Mrs. Han. I’m sorry I’ve been a bit busy these past months, but I’m glad I was able to make it today.”

Mrs. Han smiled and Jisung was startled when she gasped loudly. When he followed her eyes, he internally groaned. Obviously, Minho’s left hand was curled on the side of Jisung’s waist like a tight belt.

“AHH! We always knew you’d end up together!” Their mothers both shout, clapping like happy mothers do.

“Yes, Minho is my… boyfriend.” He says, smiling nervously. The older man chuckles and gives him a slight hug, smiling at their families.

“Jisung! Why are you addressing him without honorifics? He is two years your senior, young man!” Jisung’s father berates him. Jisung feels his eyebrows twitch and he looks up with a confident smile.

“Oh, when Minho asked me to be his boyfriend, he preferred if I didn’t use honorifics, right honey?”

The Hans and Lees couldn’t see it, but Jisung looked into Minho’s eyes with a challenging look that said, ‘You better agree or I’ll be angry.’

So Minho does what any smart man would do. He agrees.

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, Jisung. So it’s all right, Mr. Han. Thank you for the kind thought, though.”

He then turns to Jisung and whispers something in his ear, “I like it when you call me honey.”

Jisung gives him an innocent smile, “You better savour it, big guy. It’ll be over in about four hours and eleven minutes.”

Minho just smiles back and turns to their parents who were talking about how they placed bets on when they were going to date.

Jisung feels embarrassed and deceitful, watching their parents bond and joke about planning a future wedding. In reality, Jisung had been avoiding Minho like the plague after what he did. He just hopes Minho would stay true to his word and let him go after this.

But did he really want that?

He wanted to want that.

———

Jisung smiles politely as Mr. Moon endlessly talked about his ‘exciting’ adventures in Japan. Jisung had to sit through his ten minute commentary about the revolutionary toilets they had there and how he was going to have one installed in his estate.

Jisung couldn’t even get a bite of his dinner because the man kept asking his opinion on several things.

“So what do you think about the Japanese language? Your parents tell me you graduated top of your class in college.”

Jisung fidgeted with his hands under the dinner table. What correlation was between his graduation and the national language of Japan? Did he think he was fluent?

“The language itself is quite beautiful, sir. Unfortunately, I don’t know how to speak a word of it.”

Jisung looks down on his plate, seeing his favourite pasta with a side of stuffed potatoes. He really wanted to eat, but Mr. Moon was so talkative and he didn’t want to be rude.

“I don’t mean to interrupt sir, but may I ask you about your favourite tourist spots? I’ve always dreamed of going to Japan and Jisung here hasn’t been able to touch a bit of his food, yet. He’s been too enthralled by your tales.”

Of course Minho is here to save the night once again. Jisung was starting to think this bargain was a steal.

“How was that? I tried not to be rude like you said.” Minho quickly whispered in his ear.

“It was great, Minho. Thank you, I’m starving.” He disregards his anger towards the older man when food became the priority. Minho had just freed him from his hunger and he was really happy about it.

Mr. Moon straightened his back and faced Minho with a big smile on his face, “Oh, I have several places to tell you about, my boy. Where should I even begin?”

Jisung felt grateful when he finally got to eat his dinner. Meanwhile, Minho was just nodding along and entertaining the man in front of them.

The more Minho helped him and was kind to him, the more the spark in his chest lit up. It reminded him of old times. It reminded him of that good feeling he hasn’t felt in months. These feelings of affection. Affection towards Minho.

It can’t make him forget Minho’s words and actions towards him, but he was helpless against his heart. It was trying to persuade him to fall backwards and bathe in Minho’s kindness and comforting hands. But then Jisung’s brain would override his delusions and he'd realize that he’d simply end up drowning in heartbreak the minute he returns to him.

“You like these, don’t you?” Minho suddenly asks, placing two cheese and ham filled potatoes on his plate.

Jisung doesn’t know how Minho got Mr. Moon to stop talking to them, but he’s never been so grateful. If the only good thing to come out of this night was the dinner, he was going to savour it without any more interruptions.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jisung asks, poking at the potatoes that were placed on his plate.

Minho shakes his head, “It’s okay. Mr. Moon talked about bidets again and I sort of lost my appetite. Besides, you always used to tell me how much you liked cheesy potatoes.” Minho says, whispering and tapping his fingers on the table by habit.

Jisung gave him a genuine smile for the first time in months. He hates that his weakness was something as easy as food, “Thank you Minho.”

“I’m just being a good boyfriend.” He smirks, placing his elbow on the table and looking at Jisung dreamily while resting his head on his hand.

Jisung rolls his eyes but feels as though he’s somehow indebted to Minho. So far, he has fulfilled his every whim, protected him from snooty people, saved him from awkward situations, made him blush countless times, and gave him cheesy potatoes. “So what should I do for you? You know, for a blackmailer, you’re pretty bad at blackmailing. What kind of stupid ‘boyfriend’ tasks should I be completing?”

The older man looked at his lap and fidgeted with his lap cloth, “Well, you’re doing fine as you are.” He then looks into Jisung’s eyes with a small smile, “But I’d like for you to dance with me after dinner.”

Jisung bites his lip and taps on the table in thought. For him, dancing meant being passed around through waves of people commenting on his appearance or his work performance. He had to memorize so many names and facts about each person to keep appearances.

But dancing with Minho would mean just staying with him all night and not having to entertain strangers. Back then, dancing with Minho was the highlight of his night. The feeling of Minho’s hand around his waist and his hand in his made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

His body must’ve remembered that because he felt a slight tingle in his tummy, making him lay a hand on his abdomen. Why couldn’t he forget? Why can’t he say no?

“Fine. I’ll dance with you.”

————

“You’re really rusty Minho. Also, why are your hands so hot? They’re like irons.” Jisung points out as they waltz to a familiar tune. After dinner, Minho had led him onto the beautifully tiled gold and red dance floor that looked like it had been buffed and polished to the heavens. They were surrounded by couples all giggling together and having fun while gliding beautifully like a ceramic merry go round. Jisung wonders what they talk about since he doesn’t know how Tchaikovsky could elicit such pure laughter.

Minho removes his hands from his for a moment to wipe them on his slacks. “Maybe you’re just too hot. Maybe you should tone it down a bit, babycakes.”

Jisung adjusts his hand on Minho’s shoulder, “Ha. Ha. Ha. I rate that one 1/10. Try again.” Jisung teases, making a face of disgust. He can’t lie to himself and say he didn’t like spending the evening with Minho. It was surprisingly better than he thought it would be. He kind of felt like Cinderella in a way.

But the part where she only had until midnight before her glamour disappeared. In two hours, Minho wouldn’t be this sweet, kind prince that rushed across the room to get him a drink. He would return back to a man that broke Jisung’s heart without apology.

But Jisung was one to soak in indulgence. So he apologizes to his pained heart and takes Minho’s hand in his, swaying with the soft violin of the live orchestra. It felt like a moment Jisung wanted to capture in his memory. He wanted to remember the crystal chandelier and the way it felt to dance so intimately with another. He wanted to remember the pearls sewn into his sleeves and the shining silver buttons on Minho’s silk blouse.

The orchestra’s notes and tender symphonies were almost tempting Jisung to simply forget everything. It was willing him to fall for Minho once more.

He’ll take care of you. No he won’t.

He’s changed. No he hasn’t, he’s still the same.

Do it now. I won’t.

Jisung wonders why he keeps fighting with himself. One part is trying to protect himself while the other keeps trying to reach out as if there were more to this story than how it really ended.

“How have you been lately, Jisung?”

It’s been hours since they’ve met today, but Jisung knows why Minho was asking. He was trying to have a civilized conversation.

“I’m doing okay. I’ve been keeping up with work and stuff. Can’t say my life is super glamorous, but I get two days off each week.”

When he says it like this, it feels so awkward. He used to talk to Minho like he was another part of himself. He used to tell him what he ate for breakfast or funny things that happened to him at work, but now, he couldn’t even tell Minho anything. He didn’t want to tell Minho anything.

“Did you ever finish that butterfly puzzle?”

It was an odd question considering the circumstances. Before their falling out, Minho had gifted him a lovely 1000 piece puzzle from Italy because Jisung told him he loved them as a child. He had worked on it for days, but only finished a quarter of it because of how complex it was. Then, in a bout of anger and disappointment after the incident, he shoved every piece back in it’s box and shoved it in the back of his closet.

“No. I never had the time.” He lies.

When the next song started, Minho pulled him closer to himself, chest to chest. “Oh.” He said. They were so close that Jisung could feel Minho’s heartbeat.

Oh? Why did he sound so crestfallen? Jisung is so tempted to ask why, but he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to gain a sense of sympathy for someone who hurt him so bad. Someone he didn’t know how to forgive.

“You know, this is our song.”

Jisung scoffed and listened to the band more intently. He doesn’t even remember ever hearing this song before. “I don’t remember.”

The older man guides them through the dance, spinning alongside the other couples on the dance floor, “But don’t you? Remember Jihoon’s charity gala?”

“That was over a year ago.” Jisung replies, trying his hardest not to lay his head on Minho’s shoulder as the position was straining his neck. All this talk of the past was making him remember everything like it was yesterday.

“I swept you off your feet though, right?” Minho asks. Jisung was busy looking at other couples, but he knew Minho had that annoyingly proud smile on his face.

Jisung remembered that night as vividly as a movie scene he’d seen a thousand times. He remembers the blues and silver of the drapes, the white suits and dresses, and Minho asking him to dance with a red rose in his breast pocket. After admiring the older man from a distance, he was so happy when Minho had approached him.

Jisung was never good at approaching people, especially strangers. It was a quality he hated and wanted to improve on more than anything. When they had started to dance for the first time, Jisung was a little worried since he was a beginner in two partner dances. However, Minho took them to the edge of the dance floor to practice at a slower tempo.

At that moment, Jisung wondered if Minho was always so thoughtful and observant. He learned many things that night about Minho. Their parents were very close, but Minho was never one to attend galas. Apparently, he spent most of his time abroad with friends so they’ve never actually met before.

The night was long, but it felt like a blink of an eye. By the end of it, they had exchanged numbers and told interesting stories on the balcony. That time, it was Jisung’s turn to initiate. He was embarrassed, but he wanted to see Minho again. So asking for his number was a great start.

“Honoured guests, we hope you’ve had a wonderful time.” Jisung’s mother announces, holding a microphone. Upon hearing her voice, he retracts his arms from Minho and steps back, missing the helpless look on Minho’s face.

“I’d like to thank every one of you for taking the time out of your day to come to our dinner. Now that the night has ended, we hope to see you again soon.”

The guests all clap and say their goodbyes, but the two of them are still standing together, watching the guests breeze by them in a flurry of glitter and colour. When Jisung looks up, Minho’s eyes are already on him. Why did he have such a pitiful look in his eyes?

Jisung was supposed to hate this man, but he also wanted to caress his face and make that look go away. But a selfish and petty feeling told him to let it go. Let him hurt.

“Minho, are you going home or are you just going to stare at poor Jisungie until the sun goes up?” Minho’s mother cuts in, laughing a few feet away.

That suddenly changes Minho’s face into a perverted look with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Well, I suppose I could stare at you until morning. How about we book a hotel room and get out of here?”

Jisung, despite himself, bursts out in laughter, “As if, Minho. Don’t forget, I’m not your boyfriend anymore. The clock says so.” He points at the large, over decorated gold clock hanging near the entrance.

He expected Minho to look like a kicked puppy, but he now had some sort of mischievous look on his face. Just what was he plotting now? Jisung was tired of this situation.

“I don’t see how that could be a possibility. What would our parents think if we came in and introduced ourselves as boyfriends and came out as strangers?”

Jisung’s jaw dropped and he clenched his fists, “We had a deal, Minho!”

“This goes beyond our deal, sweetheart. Look how happy our moms are.”

Jisung hesitantly turns around to see his mother and Mrs. Lee smiling and pointing at the two, laughing and talking about how cute they look together.

“Why must you torture me, you are overgrown rabbit?! First you blackmail me with my pictures and now our families? Why do you hate me so much?”

Minho shakes his head and pats the top of Jisung’s head, “I don’t hate you, Jisungie. I just happen to have certain leverages over you.”

At this point, Jisung couldn’t believe he wasn’t in some kind of twisted and frustrating dream. He hasn’t seen or heard from Minho in months and now he wants to waltz into Jisung’s life like he was meant to be part of it?

He made it very clear several months ago how much he wanted to be around Jisung.

When he called him all sorts of things, tearing out his heart with every sharp word.

“Just… I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t take this too far.” Is all he could say. He knows arguing at this point would be useless. He was almost swayed and tricked by Minho again tonight. With all his kind words and actions, Jisung almost let his guard down. He can’t be stupid and naive again. He has to grow up.

“I can’t promise that, Jisung.”

“Fine, then I’m going home.”

He knows Minho has more to say, but he was tired and he didn’t want to talk anymore. He wanted to crawl in bed and watch the same documentary he watches every night, enough to memorize it. He couldn’t handle any more surprises or unburied feelings from the past.

“Goodnight, Jisung.” Is the last thing he hears before leaving the banquet hall. He took the furthest exit out to his car to avoid their parents. They could just assume they went home together.

“How could this all happen in one day? Why me?” Jisung whispers to himself.

Driving off, he feels an uncertain feeling, tingling and making his stomach feel empty. His pride always tended to bicker with his heart.

Leaving Minho like that with a pitiful frown.

Did it make him feel good or did it kill him a little inside?

Maybe it killed him a little inside because he felt good about it. But that was a lie because no matter what, it was hard to see someone you love look like that.

He gasps and pulls over at the side of the road. “I- I still... love him.” He whispers, voice barely making it out. The words felt like mirror shards clawing at his throat. He breathed heavily and clutched his chest, staring at the city lights from a distance.

“But how?”


	3. Scintilla

Three days later, Jisung regained a sense of normalcy in his life.

After that day, Jisung had not seen or heard anything from Minho since he left him at the party. It was mostly because he had the older man blocked on his phone, but the statement held true, anyway.

Now, he was currently enjoying a ‘work from home’ day where he would make himself cozy and finish things that he could get done with just a computer.

Why drive to work and type on your laptop there, when you could do it in the comfort of your own home? He got more work done at home, anyway, since there wasn’t any of the usual office chit chat or gossip clouding the air. There also weren’t subtle whispers and a hundred eyes on him waiting for him to make a mistake.

Usually, on these days, Jisung would put cute animal videos on his tv while bundling himself in his favourite fluffy robe. So he was sitting on his couch doing just that, typing away and breezing through appointments and material planning. He was being professional while being comfortable. It was Jisung’s favourite thing.

But after two or three hours, he was confused as there weren’t any more tasks to fulfill, according to his email. “Seriously, I finished everything?” He asks himself, scrolling through his inbox.

The thing about being a borderline workaholic was that after you finished everything, you didn’t know what to do with your life anymore.

He closed his laptop shut and sat back, watching the cute videos playing on his tv. He lets out a small chuckle when he watches puppies swimming cutely while booping beach balls with their noses. He really would love to adopt a puppy or a kitten of his own, but his position at work needed him to work flexibly, so he didn’t think he was suited for caring for a furry friend.

He still loves his little goldfish, Tappy, though. Speaking of the little orange fish, he got out of his seat and walked towards the tank holding his one and only roommate.

“Hi, Tappy.” He greets with a smile, gently placing the fingertip of his index finger on the glass.

The fish excitedly swam forward and tapped the glass carefully with its face. Jisung named him Tappy because he loved to follow Jisung’s finger and boop his face on the glass. 

The tank was filled with colourful pebbles, tall seaweed, and a little pink castle gifted by Felix. He played with the goldfish for a while, giggling as the fish frantically flapped its fins, trying to keep up with Jisung’s fingers as if his life depended on it.

But when the automatic fish feeder went off and dropped a few pellets into the water, Jisung pouted as he was forgotten by his friend over food. “You traitor.” He accuses, pointing a finger at the little thing. He was just like his friend Chan, who forgot about things when food was involved.

But as Jisung watched Tappy swim around, he noticed that they had a lot in common. So he wonders if Tappy ever gets lonely or tired of staying in this tank like he got lonely in his apartment sometimes.

He looks around his home and tugs his blanket along with him. Perhaps this apartment was his own fish tank. The thought makes him tap his foot on the ground and think.

“I’m bored.” He announces after a few seconds.

That’s right, he’d been cooped up inside for two days straight. He wanted some fresh air. 

“I’ll be back, Tappy! I’m going to go outside!” He announces theatrically to his goldfish before skipping to his closet.

He decides to wear something a little bit bolder than his usual casual looks. Whenever he was in his day to day office clothes, he would envy the people in the street he would pass by because they would be wearing vibrant, trendy outfits while he was stuck in a sea of navy blues, whites, and grays. He thought today felt like a good day to experiment.

So he opens his closet doors and pulls out an outfit he had bought online a few weeks ago. He had always wanted to wear it, but was always wary that someone at work would see him in it. But he would be wearing sunglasses and a mask today, so there was no way they would even recognize him.

After putting on the outfit, he checked himself out in the mirror.

The checkered blue skirt was good. The light blue sweater was good. Okay, but what would he wear on his feet?

He rummages through his sock cabinet and pulls out a few long socks. He figures that white thigh length socks would fit his outfit best. So he puts them on and finishes it off with a pair of white sneakers. 

When he stands up, he immediately feels incredibly handsome and dainty. Call him conceited, but he could really make any outfit look good.

Nodding at his reflection, he walks off to grab his phone, wallet, and keys. As a habit, he tries to put the items in his pants, but realizes he’s in a delicate skirt with no pockets.

“Oh, dammit, where do I put these?” He asks himself, looking around his outfit to see if there was anything that even looked like a pocket. He ends up having to walk back to his closet to find something to put his things in. He doesn’t want to be picky, but he couldn’t wear just any bag with this outfit. 

But the only thing that would look good was buried in a box hidden away at the very top shelf in his closet.

Reaching his fingers up, he taps on the familiar maroon coloured box. Inside, contained items he would consider lost things, or ‘Things Han Jisung Can’t Bring Himself To Throw Away.’

Obviously, it contained many gifts Minho had given him, including a beautiful white and silver bag that was to be draped around your chest- like a small backpack. Biting his lip, he quickly took it out of the box and put it on himself.

It’s not like he would be meeting Minho today, anyway- it was a big city. The older man probably had work or something. So walking over to his goldfish, he waves goodbye once more, “Bye, Tappy. I’m going on a secret mission to bring you a surprise. Don’t miss me too much.”

With that, he makes his way out to his car and drives to the nearest pet store. He decides that Tappy could use a friend since he was usually alone most of the time when Jisung was at work. He wanted to repay him for the many times he had given him company on his gloomy and lonely days.

However, on the way there, he hears his tummy rumble a little. Right, he hasn’t even had lunch yet. And the only thing he had for breakfast was a granola bar and some yogurt.

From what he remembers, there should be somewhere to eat near the pet store. It was a big plaza, so it was pretty likely. At least Jisung hopes so, since he was really getting hungry. He cheers victoriously when he parks his car in front of a hip, new cafe. Jisung didn’t even know they opened one around here. He loved the sandwiches they served when he tried another chain near Hyunjin’s place.

When he stepped out of his car, he adjusted his mask and sunglasses. He kind of felt hidden like some sort of secret spy or undercover agent. With his face hidden, nobody should be able to recognize him, even his coworkers that saw him every day.

So why the hell was somebody calling his name right now?

“Jisung?”

Jisung froze for a millisecond before continuing to walk forward a little quicker. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t hear anything, he could just escape this situation. Right?

“Jisungie, I know it’s you.”

Turning around, Jisung is met with none other than Lee Minho’s smiling face, causing him to sigh deeply and grind his shoe into the gravel.

“Hi.” He greets lacklusterly, knowing Minho was going to take this opportunity to stick to him like a leech. 

“Hey, baby. Are you going to eat here?” The older man gestures to the door a few feet away.

Jisung sighs and crosses his arms, “No, Minho. I’m going to walk inside, do a few cartwheels, sit down, and leave immediately.” He snaps, but even to him, it sounded exceedingly hostile. He just got really cranky when he was hungry.

He clears his throat and fidgets with the chains on his bag, “Um, sorry- I’m just hungry.” 

Minho shakes his head and steps closer, “I know, cutie. You get feisty when you need food. You’re like a cat that way.” 

Jisung just stands there as Minho then blatantly checks him out from head to toe. He doesn’t miss the way the older man’s eyes lingered on the bag he had given him a year ago. 

“What are you looking at? Are you going to take pictures and blackmail me again?” Jisung scoffs.

Minho grins, “I mean, it depends if you want to eat lunch with me. It’s one of your boyfriend duties.” 

Groaning, Jisung turns and walks towards the door, “Fine, fine, fine. Just hurry it up, already. I don’t have time for your games right now.”

He’s about to touch the door handle when he’s stopped with a hand wrapping around his wrist. He looks at Minho and waits for him to say something. He swears this better be important because there were some delicious sandwiches and cakes waiting for him inside calling for his rumbling stomach.

“You look really beautiful today, Jisung. I mean, you always do, but wow. I just want you all to myself.”

Jisung is lucky he has a hand supporting his body weight on the wall because his knees started to feel like room temperature jello. He’s just glad his mask was covering most of his blush, because it would be totally embarrassing if Minho saw his face right now.

So he turned his face and opened the door, feigning composure, “Yeah, whatever! Just haul ass inside the cafe, Minho. I’m hungry!” 

Minho laughs and scurries inside the cafe with a crabby Jisung who was looking much like a stomping child. The younger male was annoyed with himself as his red ears were probably giving his flustered face away. He wonders how Minho could stay with him while he was this snappy. He really felt like an agitated alligator or a tiger that was woken up from a seriously good nap.

Jisung tries not to cross his arms while they wait in the ordering queue since his mother always told him it was rude to do that in public. But he was feeling like such a whiny baby right now and couldn’t help it, so he just curls his fists and fidgets with his feet.

When he’s up to order, he looks at the menu and clears his throat, “Hi, can I please have the #8 sandwich combo with an iced americano? Also, can I add a slice of carrot cake with that?” Jisung asks, smiling at the girl taking his order.

“Of course. And what would you like to have, sir? Oh, are you ordering together?” She asks, looking at Minho who was beside Jisung.

Before Jisung could answer with a big fat ‘no’, Minho opened his mouth first, “Yes, we’re together. Can I get a macaroni and cheese cup with an iced americano as well?”

Seriously, this guy was on a mission to raise his blood pressure to unhealthy levels.

“Perfect. How would you like to pay?”

Jisung perks up and pats Minho on the shoulder, “He’ll pay debit, won’t you honey?” He coos, not missing the chance to make Minho pay for his food.

Minho chuckles and looks at him, “Well, that’s news to me, cupcake. I thought you were treating me today?”

Jisung shakes his head and tilts his head devilishly, “Oh, but it’s the least you could do after I found you in bed with my best friend. Oops! Make that ex best friend. So you pay while I just find us a table. Bye, pumpkin~”

He then takes off, walking further into the cafe to look for a booth. When he turns around, he puts a hand to his mask covered lips and chuckles evilly. Seriously, Minho wanted to tag along with him and expected him to pay? Not going to happen.

From behind him, he hears Minho stutter out an explanation to Jisung’s plot.

“No, that’s not- he’s just kidding!” He explains nervously.

Jisung snorts when the cashier ignores his explanation and tells Minho the total he would be paying with an unimpressed look on her face. When Jisung found a booth at a good spot, he laid his head on his arms and watched as Minho shamefully paid with his card before walking towards Jisung, clicking his tongue.

“Hi, Minhooo~ thanks for paying.” He teases, feigning an innocent smile.

The older man takes a seat in front of him and pretends to punch Jisung in the jaw, “I can’t believe you did that to me, Jisung. Now everyone thinks I cheated on you like a giant asshat. This woman I passed by even looked like she wanted to kill me.” Minho complains.

Jisung smirks and plays with the plant centrepiece, “Seems fair to me, hyungie~ I don’t think I did anything wrong.”

Minho lays his head on his hand, “I better get some food into you soon before you taunt me any more than this.”

Jisung just stretches over the table like a cat and yawned, “Even if you feed me, I’ll still be like this, you know?”

The older sighs and creeps his hand across the table to tap on the back of Jisung’s, “You’re lucky you’re cute or I would’ve told them you cheated on me first with my brother.”

Jisung chuckles and pushes his glasses up, “But you’re an only child, Minho.” He points out.

Minho shrugged and smirked, “But they don’t know that.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Right.”

The older man nodded and tilted his head in curiosity, “Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you earlier, but why are you still wearing your mask and sunglasses? Is it a new trend or something?”

Jisung shook his head and looked around for a second, “I’m incognito, Minho. If anybody from the office or anybody I know sees me wearing something other than office wear they’d freak out. In case you didn’t notice, I’m in a skirt.”

Minho looks around, “But nobody from my company or yours is even in here. They’d think this place is too scandalous just because they sell cupcakes infused with alcohol, as if they don’t drink whiskey for dinner.

Jisung just stares at Minho with an unimpressed look before Minho gets the message.

“Right, I saw you… but that’s just because we’re connected. You and me, baby.” He winks.

The younger just scoffed, “Or you could just be stalking me. How’d you even recognize me?”

Moving closer, Minho took his hand in his, “I could recognize you a mile away, hot stuff. I know those legs anywhere.”

This earns Minho’s hand a sharp slap from hangry cat Jisung. 

“Cute.” Is all Minho says, starting to look at Jisung dreamily. Seriously, what was with this guy? Did Minho have some twin brother that was even cheesier than the other Minho?

“Here is your sandwich, and here is your macaroni. Have a lovely meal.” The server says, placing their dishes and drinks on the table.

“Thank you.” They say simultaneously, nodding politely before the server leaves.

Immediately, Jisung’s mood lifts as he sees the food in front of him. He started wiggling happily as he lifted up his sandwich and took a bite of it. “Mmmm…” he hums, tasting the savoury flavours the sandwich provided. 

Chewing, he curiously looked at Minho who was staring at him with sparkles in his eyes. Since his mouth was full, Jisung opted for a ‘what are you looking at?’ Gesture to which Minho shook his head and picked up a fork.

“Nothing, Sungiee~”

For a few minutes, they ate in silence, but Jisung couldn’t help but catch glances at Minho as he ate his food. With the sunglasses he had on, Minho surely wouldn’t notice Jisung looking at him. He told himself he was just analyzing Minho’s body language. Luckily, there weren’t any lie detectors around.

After months of not seeing each other, Jisung admits that Minho had grown more handsome than he thought was even possible. But he still had this straight and sharp nose people would kill for and beautiful eyes that were so easy to fall for like Jisung unfortunately had.

Now, all he could do was be snappy because he didn’t want Minho to think he forgot his faults. He doesn’t know if Minho was just playing innocent or if he really didn’t know what he did wrong.

Sometimes, Jisung thought Minho was a little boy just playing around with him until he got bored again. But he couldn’t lie, the way Minho used to take care of him was a sweet dream that he unfortunately had to wake from. But now that they were in this situation, he’ll just have to play along until Minho got tired of him like he did the first time. After all, Minho still had his career in his hands.

“Are you alright?” 

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts and flinched a little, “Yeah, I’m fine,” He answers.

“You were dozing off.” 

The younger man took a sip of his drink and grabbed the fork for his cake, “Was I?”

Minho nodded and brushed his thumb over the back of Jisung’s hand, “Yeah. What were you thinking about?”

You. Jisung thinks, but he obviously couldn’t be admitting that in this situation. “I’m thinking about fish.” He lies.

Minho cocks a brow, “Fish? Like, sushi?”

Jisung shakes his head, “No, I’m- I’m thinking of getting Tappy a fish friend since he probably gets lonely when I’m at work.”

“Well, I know I get lonely without you, baby.” Minho comments, making Jisung glare at him. 

“Anyways,” Jisung clears his throat, “I’m heading to the pet store, so I’ll be leaving soon.”

Minho grins and leans closer over the table, “What a coincidence, that’s where I’m heading, too. We’re running low on cat food.”

Jisung hums, “Sure you are, Minho. I definitely believe that.” He says sarcastically, taking a bite of his carrot cake.

Minho gives him a pout and a childish wiggle, “But I’m telling the truth, baby. Why don’t you believe me? Also, be a good boyfriend and feed me some of that cake.”

Jisung pulls the plate back defensively, “First of all, it’s hard to believe a word coming from your mouth. Second of all, this is my cake. Go buy your own!”

The older man sank onto the table with a sad frown, “But I paid for that cake.” He huffs like a baby who was promised to be taken to Disneyland but was taken to the dentist instead.

Jisung’s eye twitched and he gave in, much to his annoyance, “Fine, say ah.” He says, bringing his cake filled fork in front of Minho. If he was going to act like a child, he would treat him like a child.

“Yay.” Minho exclaims before happily taking the bite, “Thanks, baby. You’re the best.” He says, smiling while eating.

Jisung just stares at him as he happily chews. He then takes a tissue and wipes the side of Minho’s mouth that had a little icing on it. It was so easy to care for Minho. It was like he was an innocent brown haired cat that needed constant head pats. It irritated Jisung to the core.

—————

“Hello again, sunshine.” Minho greets him again when they both arrive at the pet store. 

“Hello Minho who gets on my nerves and is forcing me to be his boyfriend.” Jisung coos sarcastically, making his way to the entrance doors.

Minho frowns and takes Jisung’s hand in his, “Okay, just for that, you’re holding my hand.”

Scoffing, Jisung just continues walking into the pet store. Minho was acting like they would even be separated in such a small place. 

On the way to the aquatic section, they pass by the cat food and Minho steps to look there. 

“Just get it after Minho, or you’ll have to carry it around the store.” Jisung says absentmindedly, observing the hamsters from a distance.

Minho raises a brow at him, “Who said I was coming with you? I just came to get cat food and leave.”

Jisung stutters and he feels his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, “I- but you-“

Minho starts laughing, “I’m just kidding, cutie. I can’t see your face but you’re the cutest baby I’ve ever seen.” His laughter bounces off the walls of the pet store, even causing the cashier to raise a brow in confusion.

Jisung angrily lets go of his hand and storms off, feet stomping through aisles of bird seed and hamster cages. Who does Minho think he is, joking around like that? He’s the one who didn’t even want him here in the first place.

After a few steps, he feels arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry~”

He elbows the older man in the ribs with a scoff. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but it still made Minho get off him. “That wasn’t funny, you idiot! Just get your damn cat food and leave then if you want to play around!”

He rolls his eyes when he feels Minho’s hand in his once again. “Aw, Sungie~ does that mean you don’t actually want me to leave? Don’t worry, I’ll stay right with you.”

Think calming thoughts, Jisung:

Puppies wearing people-clothes.

Otters riding skateboards.

Cats getting belly rubs.

He takes a deep breath and strides forward, choosing not to waste any more of his breath on the older male. He’d just get this fish and go home. Minho probably had other things to do besides follow him around like a duckling, anyway.

But how can he rush when he’s in a pet shop? Especially one with so many kinds of fish in it?

Choosing to ignore Minho, he just tugged the older male along as he looked at all the different types of fish in different colours, shapes, and sizes. It was one of his favourite things to do in the whole world. He wished he could take all of them home with him.

His eyes lit up looking at two particular fish tanks with special UV lights that showcased the bright purples and pinks the fish had. Jisung was mesmerized as he watched them swim about in a hurricane of highlights. He wished he could bring them home, but they needed a special tank with special water when all he needed today was a simple little goldfish.

When he was about to move to the next tank, Jisung saw Minho still in awe with the bright fish. Their colours were shining onto the older man’s face, and even in the dim, wavy light reflecting off of the water, he was still an astonishing sight to see.

Whenever they were together like this, Jisung wanted so badly to peek inside Minho’s mind. He still didn’t know Minho’s motives behind all this madness. He’s sure money wasn’t an issue, but what about work? What about status?

Minho was already higher in the corporate hierarchy than him, and he didn’t have a problem with it at all. So maybe it was status, or Jisung’s connections.

But why couldn’t he just get to the point? If he was going to blackmail Jisung anyway, he should’ve just told him and Jisung would’ve provided him with his phone book or something.

“Look, Jisungie. This one is you.” Minho says, pointing to a small, blue and orange fish currently eating near the surface of the water.

Jisung watches the fish and raises a brow in curiosity, “That fish? How?” He asks. 

Minho smiles and looks at Jisung fondly, “Because it may seem small, but it’s the only one who knows where the food is while the others are fighting over little falling bits.” He says. Jisung understands the analogy, but maybe it wasn’t the most elegant one he’s ever heard.

“So you’re calling me tiny but it’s okay because I know where food is?” 

The older man shakes his head, “No, it’s just- never mind. I was never good at these kinds of things, anyway.”

Jisung chuckles and looks at Minho, who appeared to be a little embarrassed. So Jisung chose to have mercy on him this one time.

He nudges Minho’s shoulder with his own and gives him a small smile, “Hey. I was just kidding. I know what you meant, Minho.”

This causes a proud smile to appear on Minho’s face and Jisung to look away, hoping the darkness in the room would hide the colour rising from his cheeks from Minho’s warm smile and his gentle yet firm grip on his hand.

Them walking around hand in hand while looking at pretty fish just felt so… right. From another person’s perspective, they were two men on a date or in love, wanting to take home a fish or two then maybe they’d have dinner together afterwards.

But instead of leaving with a kiss goodbye and a longing to see each other again, Jisung would leave him as he got into his car, hoping never to see him again.

Because he doesn’t know how much more he could take before he starts believing his heart again over his brain.

————

When Jisung enters his apartment, he’s holding a bag of water containing a new fish friend who he is yet to name, so Jisung calls him ‘nameless’ for now until he thinks of something.

“Tappy~” he announces happily, carefully walking through his house towards Tappy’s table. 

After a few long strides, he happily presents the new fishy friend to Tappy, “Look! Now you two will have each other!” He smiles. When he and Minho had arrived at the goldfish section, one particular fish caught Jisung’s eye immediately. It was a small, spotty fish that was by itself in the top left corner of the tank.

Immediately Jisung had called for an employee to fish the poor thing out of the tank to bring home. He wouldn’t be lonely anymore and neither would Tappy.

“Don’t be scared, nameless. Tappy is nice, I swear. He might ignore you when there’s food, but he’s a really good friend, 10/10.”

After another minute of introduction, Jisung opened the bag up and gently laid the opened side into the water, letting the small goldfish swim out into the water on its own.

“Awesome, now make peace with each other and shake fins.”

The two fish seem to acknowledge each other and swim around each other in circles. Jisung giggles and makes himself comfortable on the floor, just watching them swim around while he pretends Tappy was giving Nameless a house tour.

He stares at them wistfully and tapped on the glass gently, “You know, you two are lucky. I used to have a special person too.” He frowns.

“Well, you guys are busy so I’ll spare the details, but… I’ve always been a sensitive person, but he really hurt me quite a bit.” 

Half of him knows the goldfish can’t understand him, but half of him believes telling someone about your problems makes you feel better. Right now, Jisung really doesn't have any human to talk to, so he’ll take what he could get.

“So I ran away from him. It’s quite a story, but now he’s back in my life. Granted, he’s got me under a spell of blackmail, but he’s… he’s being so kind to me- even kinder than he was before. It makes me want to start over, you know? Would that be terrible?”

Glub, glub.

Jisung nods and looks down at the hardwood floor, “Yeah, you’re right. That would be stupid.”

As he looked at the ground, he glimpsed the bag he was wearing and took it off before standing up and walking to his bedroom. He’ll put this right back where it used to be.

Opening his closet doors, he takes the box out and places it on his glass table. He then opens the lid and grabs the bag, getting ready to put it inside. But as he took a peek, he noticed all the other things that belonged there like embarrassing pictures of his high school days and silly little trinkets he believes are good luck charms that he’s too afraid to get rid of.

There were also polaroids and love tokens from a certain somebody that were tragically beautiful. The gifts Minho had given him were always so special and wonderful, like small glass figurines or decorative cutlery. He’d love to display them around his apartment, but then he’d be reminded of the man who gave him everything then took it back in one day.

But now that Minho seemed to be on his mind anyway, he bites his lip and takes out a few items and lays them on the table. 

The first item was a glass fairy holding a red rose. It reminded Jisung of how Minho first looked like on the night they met, with a rose tucked into his breast pocket.

The second item was a cute, silver cat paw tie clip. It was originally Minho’s, but he had given it to Jisung because he thought it would suit him.

The third item was a lovely handcrafted miniature tree made of metal wire, designed with foliage made of pearls and scattered crystals. 

Lastly, he takes out the butterfly puzzle box and lays it on the table. ‘Let me know when you finish it, Sungie~ I hope you’ll like the surprise inside’ the box read.

Jisung could only laugh bitterly as he opened the box. For so long, he had sifted through the puzzle pieces, but never found anything inside. 

Glancing at the clock, it was still early on in the day so he put the box back in the closet and laid the puzzle pieces onto the table. Without thinking much more, he started to sift through the pieces and looked for ones that belonged in the corners. When he was little, he was always praised as a puzzle master, but now that he’s older, he got pretty rusty. Especially when work got in the way, he could never finish puzzles nowadays.

But maybe he could finish this one. Maybe if he finishes this one stupid butterfly puzzle, he could finally feel free of it. Free of Minho.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, maybe hours, but he is snapped out of his work when he hears a text.

Blinking a few times, he reaches for his phone and turns it on, seeing a message from Seungmin, telling him if he was still down to volunteer at a nursing home that Sunday. After typing his response of ‘yes’, he rubbed his eyes and checked the clock.

“Oh, I missed dinner.” He said to himself, standing up. He had been working on the puzzle for four hours, but he wasn’t even a quarter through with it.

Quickly, he ordered some delivery dinner and went to his closet to change into pants and a loose, comfy white t-shirt. He doesn’t want any of his snooty neighbours to accidentally see him in a skirt and thigh highs when he opened the door.

When he finishes changing, he sits in the living room and turns the tv on just to hear some noise. 

He sighs and turns his head to Tappy and Nameless. They seemed to be taking turns chasing each other and swimming through the holes of the castle with ease. It must be nice to have somebody for yourself.

Jisung smiled sadly and thought about a world where his love story didn’t end that day but instead grew bigger until it bloomed the biggest flower that would never wilt.

He hugs himself and curls into a ball on the couch, suddenly feeling cold. “I wish Minho were here…” he whispers to himself, closing his eyes for a moment.

“He would bring something to help warm me up.” He continues. Maybe the puzzle had made him crazy to admit these things to himself. He says this, but if Minho were really here, he’d want to push him away and make him leave even if he wanted him to stay.

But it was so exhausting. It was tiring to be so hostile and it was tiring to love hopelessly. But lately, he’s been doing those simultaneously. One was natural while the other was hurting him with every harsh word coming out of his mouth. In the process of hurting another, he was hurting himself.

He just wanted it all to be real. He didn’t want to play Barbie with his life anymore. 

“I need you, hyung…” He shivers.

‘No you don’t and he doesn’t want you. Do it yourself.’

The harsh voice in his head was hurtful, but it was true. The answer was so simple, so why was Jisung always stuck in this stupid push and pull? It was splitting his soul apart like weak paper.

One side was saying to go- to leave and not look back.

While the other was begging to stop- to wait.

Jisung has to make a move soon before it gets too far, but does he wait or does he leave? 

That night, he makes his decision in a dream.

But is it the right one?


	4. Flutter

To most people, Mondays were the worst, and Jisung was one of the people.

It wasn’t like any other work day was any better, but Mondays always left him feeling like a gray rain cloud was glued above his head, crackling lightning along with sprinkles of soggy rain until it was finally time to clock out.

So as he sat in his cubicle, he really felt like a zombie underneath a casual smile and straight posture. Thank goodness for coffee.

“Han, I need to speak with you for a moment.”

Jisung stands up and bows when his boss suddenly approaches his cubicle. He was a man in his late forties with visible gray hair and round rimmed eyeglasses that made him look a lot older than he really was. He wasn’t exactly aging gracefully, but it was enough to have two ex-wives and a fiancé who was more than ten years younger than him.

“Good morning, sir, how may I help you?” Jisung greets, trying his hardest to be polite. Mr. Kang wasn’t happy-go-lucky in the first place, but he really did not look like he was in a good mood today. Hopefully it wasn’t something he did. But obviously, telling by the look on his boss’ face, it definitely was. 

“How many times did I ask you to hand in your data report last week?” The man asks, eyes wide with impatience, making Jisung gulp nervously.

“Twice, sir.” He answers. It only ever takes Jisung one time to do something, but the second time was a warning for everybody.

The middle aged man shook his head angrily and slammed his hand on his cubicle wall roughly, making Jisung flinch harshly. At the commotion, his coworkers started to look in his direction, gossiping as he was about to get scolded once again.

“So why isn’t your report on my desk today? Why wasn’t it on my desk by Sunday? Saturday? Even last Friday? Are you so incompetent that I have to use your brain for you? It’s such a simple task, Han!” He yells, making Jisung hold in his breath and step back in fear.

“But sir,” he nervously starts, “I completed it first thing Saturday morning. I stapled it and put it on your desk immediately.” He really doesn’t know how he could’ve missed it, especially since he was the first one to submit it. This all had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

“I don’t appreciate a liar, Han. You’re the only one who didn’t hand it in and you’ve got the most important sector. You know, just because your mother and father run this place doesn’t mean you can slack off and expect everyone else to work their asses off for you!”

There it was again. Couldn’t Jisung have one work day where he was accused of riding on his parents’ coattails. He studied his ass off in college and had to apply here like everyone else. His parents didn’t even have anything to do with how he got hired. And if their accusations were true, wouldn’t he have chosen to be something better than a manager’s assistant who was constantly being scolded by his superiors?

Jisung gripped the side of his desk to keep his balance. How could this have happened? How was he the only one to fail when Sejun never even started his report. Did that mean he…

Could he stoop that low? He wouldn’t be surprised. Sejun was part of the large group that gained pleasure from tormenting Jisung at work. Every time Jisung thought he would have a good day, Sejun and his band of colleagues team up and take advantage of Jisung’s ‘pushover’ personality, especially when they could always get away with it. It also didn’t help that Sejun became Mr. Kang’s favourite ever since he decided he was perfect for his eldest daughter.

Jisung always felt like he was being backed into a corner with no way out. All he could do was curl up into a ball and plug his ears until it was safe to look up again.

“Sir, please let me look through the reports.” He pleads, head down in shame, staring at a pen that was starting to double from how faint he was feeling. He wished he wasn’t used to this, but he was always the punching bag of the office and always the one to blame when things went wrong.

Mr. Kang bangs on the walls of his cubicle again, causing his organized sticky notes and pinned reminders to fall onto his desk, “I absolutely will not let you copy anyone’s work, Han. Unlike you, your colleagues know how to get things done on time.”

“Sir, please.” He begs, using the energy he had left to make his voice strong enough to command softly. He feels so small begging like this, but he knows this was too unfair to let go. He shouldn’t be the one his boss was angry at, but if it were anybody else, he wouldn't even bat an eye at them.

The older man just slammed the folder onto his desk loudly, making the sharp sound ring in Jisung’s head like he was in an echoing cave. With shaking fingers, he opened the files and read through each one to see if his suspicions were true. He knows everyone was looking at him, but he just had to see for himself- to save the little bit of dignity he had for himself.

He flips page after page, frantically searching for his work, but when he got to the very last report, he felt his fingertips grow numb and his breathing become heavier.

There it was, Jisung’s work, word for word placed in the folder. He would have been happy if it weren’t placed under someone else’s name. 

Hong Sejun.

He lifted his head up to look at Mr. Kang, but his eyes shifted to look at Sejun in the background, smirking at him. He then mimicked a pout and lifted a hand to mimic a baby crying. 

Jisung opened his mouth to speak, but his throat suddenly felt dry and he was unable to make a single sound. He feels everybody’s eyes on him and his knees grew weaker the longer Mr. Kang stared and yelled at him without mercy. In no time, the room started spinning and all he saw was gray static, as if he were trapped in a broken tv screen.

He doesn’t feel his knees buckle and he doesn’t feel his body hit the ground, but he does hear hushed whispers mixed with loud voices shouting for help. 

If he could, he would get up, tell everyone he was alright, and get back to work to take the heat off him- but he can’t. All he could do was lie down and try to keep calm as the numbness spread throughout his body every passing second.

But at least he couldn’t hear Mr. Kang anymore.

————

When Jisung wakes up, he twitches his fingers and slowly opens his eyes, immediately smelling strong coffee and his mother’s favourite perfume.

“Honey look, he’s finally awake.” He hears his father announce, voice filled with concern.

Immediately, his mother rushes over to him and a breath is punched out of his lungs as he’s squished in a hug. “Mom, what are you doing? Why am I in your office?” He asks, sitting up and putting a hand to his head when he feels a little dizzy.

His mother looks at him with a frown and a look of concern, “Sweetheart, y-you fainted. Mrs. Liu called us! You had us so worried!”

At his mother’s words, the memories suddenly started flooding back, making the heat spread out in his chest again like a drop of ink in clear water.

“I need to go.” He abruptly exclaims, moving to stand up, but he doesn’t get far when he stumbles and his mother sits him back onto the sofa.

“Han Jisung, don’t you dare stand up. You need to rest.” Mr. Han commands, sitting beside him and placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Jisung whimpers and tries to stand up once again, “Dad, I have to get back to work. I need to… I need to finish…” He gasps out, not knowing his eyes were growing misty from the mass of mixed emotions he was experiencing. 

Mrs. Han put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You may be an employee, Jisung, but you’re still my son. No job should be worth you wearing yourself out.”

Jisung wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, “You know I love being your son, but you know how much of a problem it is here… If I don’t get back now, it’ll just prove the rumours they spread about me. And Mr. Kang will… I don’t even know what he’d do to me.”

Maybe replace him? Maybe put him on probation? He didn’t even want to think about the possibilities.

He watched as his parents gave each other a conflicted look. He knew how much they wanted to help him, but it would only make things worse.   
But they’re his parents; they were always going to worry.

“Jisung…” His mother sighs in defeat as he stands up and walks to the door.

“It’s okay, mom. I’m a strong boy, I can do this.” He manages to joke, trying to lift the atmosphere even just a little. He was also trying to convince his parents that he really was fine despite the heavy feeling in his head and the slight frailty in his legs.

He could see it in their eyes how much they wanted to do something- to protect their son from the world, but in this world, the solution would end up being another problem.

So they just frown as their youngest son turns the door and swings it open, “Dinner at my place next week?” He smiles.

His father gives him a smile and a nod, “Sure, son. That sounds lovely.”

With that, Jisung leaves the office and starts his walk back to his floor. He knows when he returns, all eyes would be on him, watching in concern or laughing at him. The office was a shark tank and Jisung doesn’t know if he could handle any more attacks. The blood was just attracting more predators and he didn’t know if he would have any more strength to fight back.

Mondays were the worst.

————

Two days later, Jisung got a well deserved day off, courtesy of Yeji who switched shifts with him because he ‘needed a day off more than she did.’

Most of his coworkers were rude and judgemental people, but there was also a small fraction who actually treated people like human beings. A very small fraction.

So with nothing else to do, he decided to keep himself busy with Minho’s butterfly puzzle, hoping that this time, he would finally finish it.

It was a relaxing experience, really. It reminded him of when he was young and the only problems he had were thinking about which Pokémon cards to trade or wonder what he’d have for lunch the next day. 

Now loneliness wasn’t good, but having some alone time was something Jisung cherished, especially after a rough week. He swears he could still hear telephones ringing and printers printing. But the worst thing was that every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he would see Sejun’s smirking face taunting him and laughing at him because he knows how weak he is. 

But today, he was working to fix that. If he couldn’t do anything to defend himself, he’d just ignore everything and try to forget it even happened. If he kept thinking about it, he wouldn’t be able to move on with his life. He was good at that. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to handle one’s emotions, but it’s worked for him so far.

“Okay, I think this piece should go here.” He mumbles to himself, tongue sticking out a little in concentration as he fitted a piece in its correct spot. ‘Lovely’, he thinks. Now he’s finished with another cloud.

Working on the puzzle since he woke up that morning, he had managed to finish about 90% of it now. It was making him excited as if he were in elementary school again, finishing puzzle after puzzle like his life depended on it.

This puzzle in particular wasn’t something he treasured or felt positive about, but he could admit that it was absolutely beautiful.

The painting was obviously handmade by a talented artist- told by the paint strokes and textures that factory-made puzzles didn’t usually have. The picture was of two blue and black butterflies in front of a quaint little cottage that looked like something out of Jisung’s childhood fairytales.

From what he could see, it was an orange and red brick house with a red roof and a long brick chimney. There was also a bright red door and wooden framed windows on either side of it. If Jisung were to imagine what it looked like inside, he thinks there would be a big, cozy, stone fireplace, a colourful little kitchen, and a couple patterned sofas. 

Behind the house was a small grass covered hill, and surrounding the house was a field of tulips in a variety of different colours. It looked like a dream that Jisung wanted to get lost in forever, just spending eternity walking through the flower patch and feeling the soft petals underneath his fingertips.

He was working on the butterflies now, and they were painted and traced with iridescent glitter that glimmered every time the sun came in through his window. If Jisung could, he would paint his whole room with the glitter, but he would just let this one puzzle take the spotlight.

With every piece he placed, the butterflies became clearer and Jisung could now make out that one of them was sitting on a luscious red rose while the other was fluttering beside it, leaving a trail of yellow and pink glitter behind it.

“Okay, one more to go!” He announces after what felt like forever. He was like a robot, picking up piece after piece like he knew exactly where everything was supposed to be in the first place. But he was almost done now.

Finally, he’d be finished with this puzzle once and for all. All he needed was-

“Where is it?” He asks himself after he finds the usual puzzle pile completely empty. He stares at the empty spot for a few seconds, just completely flabbergasted and praying it was just around him somewhere instead of lost or accidentally thrown away.

Sighing, he starts to look for it everywhere, looking under the puzzle box, his lamp, and under his figurines. “Okay, so it’s not on the table. Maybe it fell on the floor? Please be on the floor.” He groans.

Quickly, he kneeled on the carpet and started to look again for the single, shiny, blue piece that was his ticket to the train to ‘Getting Over Your Feelings’. But what would he do if he accidentally threw it away or lost it?

After all, the way the puzzle went inside the box hadn’t been the most gentle or careful, if he were to sugarcoat it. Swearing under his breath, he crawled under his desk once more and searched frantically. 

Finally, when he sees something blue in front of him, he gasps and reaches for it, but in the process he accidentally bumped his head on the underside of the table, and as everyone knows, glass hurts. It hurts real bad.

To rub salt into his wound, the blue ‘puzzle piece’ ended up just being a ripped piece from a sticky note.

“Owwie.” Jisung whimpers, rubbing the top of his head, alleviating the throbbing pain from the hit. It hurt so bad that he needed a moment to regain his composure. “I need to lie down.” 

With a light ‘oomph’, he made himself comfortable on the ground, covering his eyes with his arm and sighing. But he’d finish this puzzle even if it killed him. Okay, maybe not that much, but the point was: he was very determined.

But why was he even so hell bent on finishing this? It wasn’t like there was some sort of police, monitoring if he finished this puzzle or not. It was his own decision to make and he was the only one who cared. So what if the puzzle wasn’t 100% finished? It didn’t matter, right?

“It totally matters.” Jisung sighs, answering his own question. He really doesn’t know what to do now. He would’ve noticed a stray puzzle piece months ago if it was in his room somewhere. So he definitely threw it away or accidentally vacuumed it while cleaning.

Lamenting his loss, he put his hand down and opened his eyes, just staring at nothing.

But to his surprise, the nothingness soon became… something.

Narrowing his eyes to see if what he was staring at was actually real, he lightly gasped when he realized that it wasn’t a hallucination.

“No way…” Jisung whispered in disbelief. 

When Minho had told him there was a surprise in the box, he always thought it was a little trinket or a secret in the painting, but he was wrong. Well, half wrong.

The surprise was underneath the painting, just staring at him through the clear glass of his writing desk.

The ‘surprise’ was in the form of a pencil sketch drawing with beautiful calligraphy in Minho’s handwriting under it. Jisung clutches the fabric of his shirt as he runs his eyes over the picture of himself and Minho together at the older man’s birthday party last year. 

In the picture, Minho was posing for the camera while Jisung surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. It captured the moment when Minho’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise. He remembers how it was Minho’s lockscreen for the longest time because he loved the picture so much. He guesses he even loved it enough to ask someone to draw it on a puzzle.

But the part that made his chest feel tight and made his eyes blurry with upcoming tears was the message in the handwriting he used to know so well, along with the familiar upwards slant Minho always had.

“One day, I hope we could be like the butterflies in this painting.” He begins to read, “You may be wondering why a piece is missing, but you know you could always ask me where it is. After all, I’ll always be here if you call for me.”

After he finishes reading, he repeats the message in his head a thousand times, trying to make sure he read it correctly.

He even got up, sat at his desk, and carefully flipped the puzzle around to read it upright. But no matter what, those words were there and they were as clear as day.

He only realized he was crying when a single tear fell down onto the puzzle pieces, smudging a little bit of the ink from Minho’s letter.

“What does this mean?” He asks himself, covering his eyes to cry. He doesn’t want to cry. He hasn’t cried like this over Minho in months, so why did it take one stupid message to make him break down like Minho had just broken his heart yesterday?

But that wasn’t why he was crying now.

He was crying because of another reason- a reason he didn’t want to fully think about in order to keep it from existing. But it comes to life, anyway. It begins to expand like a tree with a thousand branches, making it hard for Jisung to even breathe with how many thoughts were going through his mind. But they all had the same question:

Was he wrong?

The possibility of that made his heart ache, causing him to bring his knees up close to his chest. But how could he be wrong? He knows what he saw and he knows what he heard. He wasn’t going to let something so simple tear down the walls he had painstakingly put up to protect himself.

Maybe he just needed a little time to unscramble his brain. A few silly sentences wouldn’t be enough to change his mind.

But could it have changed his heart without him knowing?

—————-

LIX: Did u get ur package yet?

JI: Nope. It’s supposed to come today though

LIX: U ordered my mug, right?

JI: Of course I did! When are you coming to get it?

LIX: Can I stop by tomorrow morning? 

JI: Sure. Is it because Jinnie wouldn’t be awake then?

LIX: Yeah… you know how that guy is about my mug collection 

JI: I want to be a supportive friend, but I kind of understand his point. Your apartment is like 90% mugs now, bro. They’re even sitting on ur sofa

LIX: Look, I work my ass off 24/7 at the office, so if I want to spend my money buying cute ceramics, I will, dammit!!!!!

JI:.... oh, would you look at that… the doorbell just rang.

LIX: Ooh, goodie! Careful with my mug! If there’s a crack, I will crack u too! :) <3

JI: Ahaa… yayyy

Jisung quickly turned off his phone to avoid any more dangerous texts from his best friend.

“Okay, I will have to hold this package like a newborn child.” Jisung mumbles to himself, walking to the door. From experience, he knows Felix doesn’t lie when he threatens people about his ceramics. One time, Changbin accidentally chipped his lollipop work mug while taking it out of the office microwave and Jisung never saw him come out of the lunchroom after that. He was okay, though, but he came out a changed man now with a phobia of swirly, rainbow mugs.

Jisung tries to walk a little slower than usual so the delivery person wouldn’t be there by the time he answered the door. He was dressed only in an oversized hoodie that reached his mid thigh and fuzzy blue socks. It would be a little embarrassing if someone were to see his comfy house clothes- clothes he doesn’t expect anyone to see but him.

After guessing the door was safe to open, Jisung answered the door but felt ashamed when there was indeed still a person holding his package in their hands.

He immediately avoided eye contact and stepped back, keeping his eyes glued to the floor to avoid eye contact. “O-oh, thank you.” He says as the man hands him his package.

“Cute sweater, babe.”

Jisung quickly looked up and almost dropped the package in his hands. “Minho? What are you doing here?” He asks, shocked and almost tripping on his feet at the interruption of his otherwise relaxing day.

The older man uses his surprised state to walk inside and back Jisung up to the door, clicking it shut, “I wanted to see you, cutie. Did you not want to see me?” He smirks before suddenly looking away and walking to his living room like he owned the place.

Jisung just sputtered and followed Minho as he made himself comfortable on the couch where Jisung had previously been lounging while watching tv.

Jisung freezes in place as Minho starts to scan his apartment and the shelves surrounding the tv, right where he placed the trinkets Minho had given him once upon a time. It was a big mistake as he began to see Minho’s face glimmer with mischief as his eyes landed on the glass figurines and tiny decorated plant pots he gave to Jisung on his birthday.

Seriously, out of the months he’s hidden those items away, he chose the week Minho would suddenly enter his house to let them out? He might as well have put up a giant painting of Minho’s stupid face in the middle of his living room. 

But it’s not his fault that they were pretty! And why did Minho just show up at his house uninvited like this? He’s just lucky Jisung cleaned earlier that day or he’d be kicked out as soon as he stepped foot inside.

“I like what you’ve done with the place, Sungie.” 

Jisung waddles over to where Minho was sitting and poked a finger at his chest, “I know you didn’t come here to talk interior design, Minho, so get on with it.” He snaps.

He then leaned back and pointed to the items on his shelves, “And no, I did not keep your little presents there because of you! I just thought they were decent and I just needed to fill the empty spots, okay?” He explains, unprovoked. He only realized afterwards how childish he sounded and how much it sounded like he was lying. He swears a five year old could lie better than he could.

“Oh?” Minho starts, “I didn’t even notice them. I was just checking out your new fireplace.” He smirks, making Jisung blush hard and hot like fire from embarrassment.

He narrows his eyes at the older man and brings his sweater paws up to cover his cheeks, pretending to massage his temples instead. “You give me headaches.”

Minho fakes a pout and calls him over with his arms opened wide, “Okay, then. Come here and let your boyfriend make you feel better.”

All Minho gets are little cat slaps on his hands and a big, loud, “No!” 

But luckily, Minho was good at dealing with crabby felines, having three of his own at home. So he pulls out something from his pocket and holds it up in front of Jisung, making the younger man’s eyes widen and grab it with fast hands.

It was a ticket to go to the new butterfly and flower park that opened just the previous day. Jisung had been looking forward to it before it even opened, but he could never get a ticket because apparently, all the tickets were sold out because of sightseeing trip-goers and people with just really fast hands who were able to buy tickets so quickly.

“You do know that the condition of that ticket is that you’re going with me, right?”

Jisung’s delighted smile dropped from his face hearing this.

“But whyyyy?” He whines, even stomping his foot petulantly. But why did he even think for a second that Minho would give him something cool without getting something out of it? What makes it all worse is that his feelings were still scattered after what he saw on the puzzle.

“Because I’m your boyfriend.” Minho answers. “So I’m here to bring you on a date.”

Jisung sighs and crosses his arms, “A date? Minho, I thought we were only playing this game when our parents or nosy old people were around.”

Minho stands up and approaches him, “That’s funny, Jisung. Three pictures on my phone tell me I could bring you on dates whenever I want. So come on, let’s go.” He walks to the door, leaving Jisung behind.

“B-but I’m not dressed, Minho!” 

Minho stops and slowly turns around, stepping towards Jisung again and checking him over up and down. His gaze was making Jisung’s ears turn redder than cinnamon candy since he then remembered what type of outfit he was wearing.

The older man uses his fingers to tilt the younger man’s chin up, “You’re right, Cherry Pie. I don’t want anybody else seeing you like this.”

Sputtering like a tea kettle at the bold words, Jisung stood up straight and stomped to his bedroom, making his way straight to his closet. He felt like a kid forced by his parents to get ready for school because he really just wanted to stay inside today and preferably be without Minho tormenting him every five seconds.

“Stupid Minho and his stupid face and stupid-“

“What was that, cupcake?” Minho asks from the living room, sounding more smug than usual, if that was even possible.

Jisung takes a deep breath and pulls some clothes out of his closet, “Nothing, honey! I was just talking about how sweet you are for forcing me out of my home to go on a date with you!” He yells, so sarcastically he could choke.

“Aw, I’m glad I’m making you happy, sweetheart!” Minho replies.

Jisung rolls his eyes and starts to put on his shirt and pants. Afterwards, on his way to grab his keys from his desk, his eyes catch on the puzzle and the picture of them from a long time ago. He looks at the door and back at the drawing.

He tells himself the man outside his door and the man who wrote this letter couldn’t be the same person. Minho couldn’t have written that if he was just going to let Jisung down like that. Maybe he had gotten whoever drew that lovely picture to write it. But he knows that wasn’t true. It was Minho’s handwriting and they were Minho’s words.

“I’ll always be here if you call for me.” Minho’s voice from the past echoes in his head. It’s what he always said when he would show up at Jisung’s house after a tough week. Jisung was always too scared to be a burden and call for him, but Minho always showed up anyway to tell him it was never a chore to comfort him, but a privilege.

The more and more Minho kept showing up and turning his life upside down, the more he kept remembering tender moments and times where he knew exactly why he fell in love in the first place- things he had been trying so hard to forget.

When he was finished changing into a simple red shirt and jeans, he exited the door, seeing Minho leaning against the wall of the foyer on his phone.

But after he noticed Jisung’s presence, he stood up straight and looked at him with a smile that made Jisung’s heartbeat pick up rapidly. For a moment, he’s taken back in time to the first time Minho had approached him at Jihoon’s charity gala with that same kind smile and the most charming eyes he’s ever seen.

“Beautiful.” Minho comments breathlessly, approaching him slowly, “Are you ready to go?” He asks, extending his hand to offer to Jisung’s.

Jisung just stares at his outstretched hand, hesitating for a moment to take it. But when he looks up and sees Minho’s eyes shake with a hint of fear, he lets himself take his hand.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

The last thing he sees before he locks up his apartment is Tappy and Nameless in their tank, chasing each other without a care in the world. 

He couldn’t help but feel like Minho was his very own ‘Nameless’, trying to take away his loneliness. But what would happen when Minho leaves and never comes back to him? He’d lose everything again. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

Hurting Minho was breaking his heart.

But loving Minho hurt just as much.

Why couldn’t things be simple?

—————

“Oh, it’s hotter outside than I thought.” Minho commented as they walked through the entrance of the flower park.

It just opened an hour ago, but the place was already filled with people everywhere, taking pictures with the flower arrangements or following their tour group throughout the garden.

There were also huge lines at the Ferris wheel and the flower ride that went around the garden. There was no way Jisung would be able to ride those today, unless he wanted to wait three hours for each ride. Plus, he’d have to be alone with Minho on the Ferris wheel, so no thank you.

But Minho was right though, it was extremely hot outside- like, opening the oven, hot.

“I think I might melt out here.” He comments, fanning himself, “I’m starting to sweat and we just got here.”

Minho nods and takes one of Jisung’s hands to lead them to the park’s gift shop. Jisung just lets himself be tugged along while he uses his other hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. 

He was being so moody earlier that he forgot today was supposed to be one of the hottest days this summer. He could have at least brought a hat or something.

“Aren’t we supposed to go to the gift shop after we go through the park?” Jisung asks as they walk into the well air conditioned shop. Actually, maybe it wasn’t too bad to be here at the moment. He doesn’t even know why he even complained.

“We need to buy a couple things before heading back out. Here, try this on.” The older says, handing him a blue bucket hat with embroidered butterflies. Of course Minho would choose something with butterflies.

He then looks at Minho who was now wearing a dark green baseball cap with matching embroidery. Unsurprisingly, he was looking at a few butterfly themed snow globes. He must really love them if he wanted to come here.

He doesn’t realize it, but he becomes mesmerized by Minho’s handsome side profile and the way his fingers gently pick up small snow globes, tilting them and smiling when the iridescent glitter slowly cascades onto the orange butterfly in the centre.

As he watches Minho’s eyes light up after seeing a lovely necklace with a silver butterfly pendant, Jisung wonders if he should’ve given him a butterfly keychain instead, at the car wash. He wonders if his eyes would’ve lit up like how they were right now, even if he couldn’t see them.

Wait, no, what was he even talking about? Why would that even matter?

“How do I look?” Minho then asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He was now wearing a pair of silly, pink butterfly sunglasses that were obviously meant for small children and not grown men.

Jisung chuckles and rolls his eyes before taking them off the older man before he ended up breaking them. “Stupid.” He answers. He then pulls an adult sized pair off the shelf and puts it on Minho instead. This one was sky blue and glittery- not as fun, but it fit way better. “Now you look a little bit less stupid.” He giggles. If Minho were trying to be undercover right now, he’d be doing a terrible job.

“I’ll take that as a very subtle compliment, you brat.”

Jisung lifts a brow teasingly before walking off to grab sunscreen, “You have quite the imagination then, Minho. But whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

Minho makes a sad whining noise at the comment, but Jisung just continues to walk to the middle of the shop, where he luckily saw a stack of portable fans. 

If he was already melting with the heat outside, he knows Minho must be feeling it tenfold. The older man was never good with the heat. He was like the opposite of a lizard.

“Ooh, you found sunscreen? Do you want me to get your back, baby?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, hearing Minho behind him speaking in a salacious tone.

“We’re not at the beach, pervert. Now do me a favour and grab us some popsicles. I’m sweating and I want one.” He scoffs, picking up two fans and a small backpack so he could put their things in there afterwards.

In reality, he didn’t like popsicles that much and he was cooling down well on his own, but he was worried that Minho would overheat when they got back outside.

He curses to himself as he felt himself slowly give in. He was supposed to be angry with Minho, not care about him. He’s supposed to let Minho suffer, not protect him.

His mind and his heart were always battling inside him. But now, he’s afraid that his heart was winning.

—————

The walk to the butterfly conservatory was unsurprisingly hot and sunny, but the hundreds of beautiful flowers made up for it.

Growing up, his parents weren’t big on gardening and he grew up in a condominium with only a few potted green house plants that dried out because his parents were too busy to water them. The only time he saw flowers were when he picked up wildflowers in his elementary school and when his father would buy his mother a fresh bouquet every other week.

But Jisung had always loved flowers, especially peonies and daisies. Of course, he didn’t have a large garden in his apartment, but he managed to plant small flower beds on his balcony, along with a couple fresh tomatoes. 

He wishes he could just take even a portion of this large garden home so he could bring more colour and life to his home. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so lonely most of the time.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

Jisung snaps out of his daze and sets his eyes on the arrangement of pink camellias and blooming daffodils cascading down a giant Greek pillar. His eyes widen at the sight and he quickly pulls his phone out to capture it.

“It’s so beautiful…” He whispers, staring at the pink flower petals that were falling from a small gust of wind passing by. He wishes that sliver of cool breeze would come back, but the summer’s sun was going to overpower it, anyway.

“Yeah… you are.” He hears Minho comment.

Instead of scowling like he usually did, he couldn't help but snicker at Minho’s cliche dialogue. This guy was really milking it.

The older man pouted and squeezed his hand petulantly, “What? Why are you laughing? I was trying to be romantic.” 

Jisung scoffs and simply tugs the older man to the next flower display, “I think you know why I’m laughing, Mr. Romance-Pants. Stop trying so hard. It doesn’t look good on you.”

He knows even if his tone was light, he was being too hostile again. He hates how Minho was the villain in this story, but he was the one who felt like a monster whenever the mischief in Minho’s eyes would die out, only to be replaced with rejection.

“Ah, what happened to the sweet Han Jisung I used to know? Those used to work on you.” The older man says, turning his head to check out the large arrangements of yellow carnations shaped like a canary. He even let go of Jisung’s hand in the process.

When Jisung realized that Minho looked away to hide his look of disappointment, he felt his chest tighten with guilt. 

He was hurting Minho badly.

But shouldn’t he feel good? This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To see Minho’s face of rejection and sadness caused by him?

But he didn’t want this.

So he forgets his pride, even just for a moment to take Minho’s hand in his, right where it used to be.

“Come on. You want to see the butterflies, don’t you?”


	5. Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hannie’s birthday so here is a new chapter!! :D

“Lix? What do you do if you really like someone but you can’t be with them for reasons…?” 

Jisung knows he’s dipping his toes into a potential onslaught of teasing or protective lecturing, but he really needed advice from his best friend right now.

“Okay…” Felix says, putting down his new mug that was thankfully in pristine condition even after Jisung almost dropped it the previous day. 

“Can I have a little bit more info? Is this about a certain hyung? Because apparently, people are saying you and Minho hyung are dating, but that can’t be true, can it?” Felix asks, voice laced with curiosity as well as concern. 

Of course, Jisung didn’t tell his friends everything about Minho in the past, but they knew that things between them didn’t end well. 

“Well…” Jisung starts, nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of his wool sweater, “It’s complicated, but we aren’t actually dating.”

Felix nods and takes a sip of his coffee with a pleased smile, “Good, because I wouldn’t allow him to date you anyway, Sungie. That guy is a good for nothing-“

“BUT-WE-SORT-OF-ARE!” Jisung interrupts, hiding his face under his hands in shame. 

Felix was his best friend and he could easily just say that Minho was blackmailing him, but he knows that as soon as he says it, Felix would probably show up to Minho’s office and leave the older man with a bloody nose or a black eye.

And obviously Jisung didn’t want that. 

“What do you mean, you ‘sort of’ are?! What? Is he bribing you or something? I’ll call Seungmin and Hyunjin right now and we’ll-“

The brunette panicked and grabbed hold of Felix’s wrists before he could stand up from the coffee table hastily. The blonde was as sweet as pie, but he was pretty scary when he was angry. Not as scary as Seungmin, but still scary.

“He’s not bribing me, Lix.” He explains, trying to calm his friend down. It was exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. “Now calm down and let me rant!” He pouts, crossing his arms. 

The one-day-younger boy sighed and rested his arms on the table, giving Jisung his full attention, “Carry on… I will not speak or judge until you finish. But warning, afterwards, I will speak -and I will judge and maybe call our friends if it is necessary.” He declares as if he were making an oath in a courtroom.

Jisung chuckles and nods, “Thanks Lix.” 

The younger male then made a motion for him to start and Jisung cleared his throat. “Um, so… Ignoring that whole dating thing, we’ve been seeing each other lately and I… I still really like him, Lix. I know it’s bad and I shouldn’t, but he’s always being so nice to me and it makes me… you know, miss him... For goodness’ sake, I almost kissed him yesterday.” He groans, remembering their ‘date’ the previous day.

They were in front of the man-made waterfall surrounded by fragrant tropical flowers and shimmering butterflies when Minho gently handed him a sweet, yellow, hibiscus flower. 

“You’re lovely, Jisung.” He had whispered, looking into the brunette’s eyes with that familiar twinkle that knew just how to make Jisung’s knees weak. Before he knew it, his eyes were wandering to Minho’s slightly parted lips that were tinted red from the cherry popsicles they had eaten. 

‘Do it.’ He had told himself as their faces moved closer and closer together. But then his rationale kicked in and he turned his head before their lips could touch and before he could see Minho’s face of disappointment once again.

“It just makes me doubt myself, Lix. I may have been wrong about him, but I don’t want to be in a situation where I get my hopes up only to be hurt again.” He admits before sighing. “Okay, you may yell at me now.” 

To his surprise, he doesn’t receive a scolding, but instead he feels a soft hand grip his own, “I know I don’t really have experience in love or anything, but… Do you think it’s better for you to sit here and wonder what could be? Or is he worth the risk of one more heartbreak?”

Jisung looks up, seeing his friend with a reassuring smile in his bright eyes, “What would the risk be?”

Felix shrugs and smiles at him, “You tell me, Sungie. So we can see why you’re so scared to let go.”

Jisung pursed his lips and started to think, “The risk is that he’s lying to me again and it’ll hurt me badly. Then I wouldn’t know how to pick myself up again.” 

The blonde urges him on with a hand gesture, “That’s the bad outcome. But how about the good one?” 

The older male bit his bottom lip in wonder. This was the first time he was ever going to bring to light what he really wanted. It was a series of thoughts and little wishes he never let himself think or say because he didn’t want to get his hopes up even a little bit. In life, there were a lot of disappointments; he didn’t want this to be one.

“I want to… I wish… I really…”

His unprepared rambling was interrupted by Felix’s booming laughter, “Bro, you sound like that ‘have you ever had a dream’ kid.”

Jisung laughs and smacks his friend on the arm, “Shut up, Lix. I just- it’s hard to explain, but I just want him, okay? I want to go on dates with him, I want to hold his hand whenever I want, I want to sing him to sleep when he can’t close his eyes, and I want to be the one he wakes up to like I used to…”

He didn’t even realize what he was saying until he saw Felix snickering behind his unicorn coffee mug.

“Okay, so is that worth the risk? Or do you want to mope forever? If you ask me right now, I’ll say that Minho guy is a good for nothing dirtbag, but you know him better than I do. Take your time with your decision, honey, but don’t be afraid of the outcome- because no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you and so will everybody else.”

That’s right. Even if Minho’s wasn’t with him, all his friends would be. Just like that puzzle he had shoved in his closet, he could be built up again.

So he stands up and makes his way across the table to cling onto his friend, “Thank you, Lix. I love you lots.”

The freckled male smiled and wrapped his arms around the older male, “Love you too. Also, can you order me another mug? I found this cute one on Etsy and it’s just-“

“I’m telling Hyunjin!”

“Wait, no!”

——————

MH:   
-Take care of me  
-Pls  
-325914

Jisung lifted a brow in curiosity at the message he just received on his phone. He just unblocked the man a few days ago and he was already sending cryptic messages?

JS: What? What do u mean? 

Jisung stared at the screen and tapped on the sides of his phone waiting for a response but he never got one.

“What the…” he mumbled to himself, deciding to put his phone away since Minho wasn’t going to respond. What was with him and why did he send him the password to his apartment? But before he could question any more, his phone lit up with another text.

MH: Don’t feel good, Sungie

“Idiot.” Jisung grumbles, putting his coat on. But at least this gives him an excuse to leave the office earlier than he had planned.

“Changbin hyung, I have to head out now. Text me if I’m missing anything in my files, sorry.” He apologizes to his friend, packing his things up.

The older man stretches his arms and waves him off, “No problem, Sungie. And if you see Minnie on the way down, could you tell him to come up? I have some…paperwork for him.”

Jisung playfully rolls his eyes as he heads to the door, “Sure, hyung, ‘paperwork.’”

The older man blushes and fidgets with his tie, “Just go get him, okay?”

The younger male decides to give him mercy so he nods, “Sure, lover boy I’ll get your puppy.” 

Jisung really could tease the older man longer, but he receives another text from Minho telling him to hurry.

“Oh, I really have to get going. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung.”

“Bye, Ji.” 

As Jisung speed walks to the elevator, he doesn’t get to see the confused expression plastered on his friend’s face after he accidentally took a glance at the younger man’s phone.

“Minho hyung, huh? Interesting.”

———

“Minho? Yah! Idiot, where are you?” Jisung shouts, setting the groceries he had bought on Minho’s kitchen counter.

A few seconds later, he hears a series of grumbling and meowing coming from the living room. “Oh. Kitties.” He remembers with a smile.

Slowly, he scampers to the living room and immediately finds Soonie, Doongie, and Dori resting on the couch. It seems like Minho left some cartoons on for them to watch, too. 

He’s about to sit down and pet Doongie when he hears a hoarse whining come from Minho’s bedroom. “Sungieeee. Heeeelp.” 

Sighing, he stood up and walked to the opened door to see the older man pitifully laying in bed, covered with all sorts of blankets and pillows. Really, the only part of Minho he could see was his fluffy black hair sticking out under his covers.

“Okay, what’s wrong? Cold? Fever? Tummy ache?” Jisung asks, pulling his mask up while approaching the older man.

“Two… and three.” The older man answers. Okay, a fever and tummy ache? Jisung could fix that with a little homemade soup and vitamins. Maybe.

Jisung nods and makes his way to the side of Minho’s bed before slowly tugging the blankets down to see the man’s face. “Have you eaten?” He asks.

“No. I’m not hungry. I didn’t eat breakfast, either.”

The younger bites his lip in thought and sits on the bed, reaching out to brush Minho’s bangs off his face before placing a hand on his forehead. It’s hot- hotter than what’s supposed to be normal human body temperature. He should’ve bought a thermometer. 

“Minho, it’s 6:30. You missed breakfast, lunch, and if you don’t eat something now, you’ll miss dinner too.” He berates the older man.

“Minho?” He calls, when he doesn’t get a response after a few seconds.

He turns to look at the older man and he frowns when he sees him with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in discomfort. When he first got here, he thought Minho was just joking around and wanted a free maid, but it seems like he really was sick. Jisung wondered what Minho could’ve done to get this fever. It rained a few nights ago. Maybe Minho got sick because he forgot an umbrella. Or maybe it was stress from work.

“Why did you call me, dummy? I’m not good with these kinds of things. I might even make you sicker.” He whispers to himself, standing up. Even if Minho’s wasn’t hungry, he still had to make him eat even a little bit.

However, he lets out a surprised gasp when he feels a weak hand wrap around his wrist.

“Sungie... You just got here… don’t go.” The older man pleads, forcing his eyes open. 

To Jisung, Minho looked like a sad puppy or a cat that was scared of bath water. It really pulled on his heartstrings so much that he allowed the older man to pull him into his bed.

“It’s so hot in here, Minho.” He comments after the older man sleepily pulled the blankets above both of them. 

“But it’s cold. You’re not cold?” The older man asks. Jisung tries to keep his heart quiet when Minho scoots closer to him, cold hands searching for his own. When the older man finds them, he lets out a small gasp at the icy sensation.

Wordlessly, he takes the older man’s hands and places them on his warm chest, hoping to thaw them. How could he be this cold under so many blankets? Oh right, he was sick.

“Your heart… it’s so fast…” Minho comments, making Jisung gasp and push his hands away. If Minho was more conscious of his surroundings, he would know exactly why Jisung’s heart was beating so fast.

So he sneaks out of bed before Minho could grab him again.

“You’re going?” 

Jisung shakes his head and steps backward towards the door, “No. No, I’m not leaving. You need to eat. I-I’m going to use your kitchen, okay?”

The older man turned on his side and frowned so pitifully that Jisung almost gave in and climbed back into the sauna-like hell that was Minho’s bed. 

“No leaving, okay?”

The younger male just gave him a small smile, “No leaving.”

————

“Oh, shoot!” Jisung shouts, running to lower the heat on the stove before the water could boil over. He had been too distracted looking at the recipe on his phone.

“Ahh.” He whines, momentarily moving the pot to wipe the water that ended up on the stovetop. “This is why I don’t cook.” He sighs as he throws the paper towel away. He was just going to order Minho some soup or get the readymade kind, but his mother always told him that if somebody was sick, the best medicine was the love and effort somebody put into the soup.

But so far, he has nicked his nail with the knife, almost burned his finger on the pot, and now almost had the water boil over. If Gordon Ramsay were in the kitchen, he couldn’t even imagine how much he’d get scolded, but it probably wouldn’t be as bad as the scolding he received at work.

It wasn't until he put the rest of the ingredients in that he heard footsteps that obviously didn’t belong to the feather like felines nearby.

Turning around, he sighs when he sees Minho with a large blanket covering his body, hobbling out of his room and walking towards him. It looked like he could topple over any second.

“Minho? What are you doing?” The brunette asks, wiping his hands before approaching the older man. “You shouldn’t be out of bed.” He berates, leading Minho towards the couch.

“I thought you hurt yourself, baby.” Minho mumbles, letting himself be tucked in like a preschooler.

Jisung couldn’t help the redness of his ears at the pet name, but he couldn't run away when Minho was looking at him with worried eyes. Because despite his condition, he still came out here just to check if Jisung was okay? 

“I’m okay, Minho. I’m a professional chef, didn’t you know?” He chuckles, trying to brighten up the gloomy atmosphere. It definitely wasn’t true and they both knew it. Minho had always been the better chef between them while Jisung preferred to sit nearby and give him company as he cooked.

“But you burned my birthday cake. You had to order one last minute… but I would’ve… I would’ve still eaten that burnt cake if you made it, Sungie.”

Jisung laughs and places another pillow behind Minho’s head, “I couldn’t even get it out of the pan, Minho. But I think this soup will be edible- like seventy percent sure.”

Minho closes his eyes and lets out a small laugh, “Even if it’s inedible and I eat it all, would that make you happy?”

Jisung is lucky the older man had his eyes closed or he’d see the flustered expression he was wearing.

“No. I’d rather you tell me it was terrible so I could watch you suffer.”

The older man opens his eyes and grins at the brunette, “You’re evil, Jisung. But at least I’d have your attention.”

The younger man rolls his eyes and moves to walk to the kitchen, “I better get you a damp cloth, Lino. I think your brain is getting wonkier by the minute.”

He freezes when he notices the nickname he let slip out, but he just hopes Minho would forget about it in his feverish haze. So he just focuses on wetting a clean face towel to cool the older man down.

When he returns to Minho’s side, he isn’t surprised to see him sleeping again. 

“Ah, you must be tired.” He whispers, just talking into the air. He then brushes Minho’s bangs up and gently places the towel on his forehead.

“Meow.”

Jisung chuckles as he picks the small orange cat up, “Minho is sick. Do you know how to make him better?” He asks.

“Reowww.” Doongie answers, little pink nose booping Jisung’s cheek.

“You’re right, I should ask them. Good kitty, I’ll give you some of the special treats I bought!” Jisung smiles, scratching behind the feline’s ear before setting the creature on the sofa.

Then with quick fingers, he walked to the kitchen and turned his phone on, opening the group chat he had with his friends.

JS: Guys, how do I take care of someone with a fever?

SM: Soup

JS: Okay, I have that 

FL: Wet cloth?

JS: I have that too

FL: Ibuprofen?

JS: Rlly?

FL: If it’s rlly bad

Looking over his shoulder, he frowns when he sees Minho with his brows furrowed, trying his best to go back to sleep.

JS: Good idea, I’ll make him take it with food

HJ: UM, HE? EXCUSE ME, WHO IS THAT????

JS: U show up for that but not to give me advice?!

SM: Not cool, man

HJ: But guysss

JS: Calm down, bro it’s just a friend who called me to take care of them. Idk why but here I am

FL: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JS: Yes

SM: Whoa, what’s going on here? He’s not just a friend is he?

HJ: Okay now look who wants to hear the tea

SM: Hyunjin, one more word and I’m sending a dozen mugs to u and Lix’s place

HJ: NOOO, PLEASE I CAN’T EVEN SIT ON THE COUCHHHH!! I‘M SITTING ON A CRATE RN

FL: Ooh, I love mugs <3

JS: We know, honey, we know

SM: Anywaysssssss Jisung who is this guy? If it’s who I think it is then I give back my advice

JS: Felix, you tell them! I can’t handle the shame again!

FL: So is that permission to expose u or no?

JS: … yeeeeah

FL: Okay, so:

Jisung squealed and put his phone away before he could see Felix type out a dramatic retelling of their conversation a few days ago. He was planning to tell Seungmin and Hyunjin, but it was hard enough to say once, what more if he repeats it? Plus, he already told them such bad things about Minho. He didn’t want to see them be disappointed in him.

Sighing, he just ignores the notifications he got and searched up some fever guidelines since he needed a little more information than what his friends gave him.

After a couple minutes, he prepared a glass of water, some ibuprofen, and a wash basin of water.

“Minho.” He gently calls after kneeling beside the sofa. It turns out, he couldn't keep Minho in this sauna-like blanketed state. Just a light blanket would do to prevent overheating. 

“M-Minho?” He calls again, slightly shaking the older man awake.

“Mmmh, leave me alone, I’m tired.” The older man angrily mumbles, aggressively turning over so his back is facing Jisung.

The brunette’s eye twitches, trying not to get angry at the older man. “Lee Minho, you’re lucky you’re sick or I’d beat your ass for that.” He grumbles to himself, trying to pull Minho’s thick, velvet blanket down.

“I told you to leave me alone, hamster face.” Minho snarls again, pulling the blankets back around him.

Jisung let out an ‘oomph’ when the action made him fall on his butt. Seriously? What was with this change of attitude? He came all the way here and even cooked for this man and he was being a stubborn teenage boy.

“I can tell you’re trying to wake me up again. Leave me alone or I’ll kick you out of my apartment.” Minho manages to say, rolling himself into a burrito to make it more difficult for Jisung to unwrap him.

Jisung scoffs at the threat, “You can’t even walk, big boy! Now get out of there and let me-“

The brunette gasps when Minho manages to let one of his feet loose to push him away.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Jisung barked, basically having a cat fight with Minho’s vicious socked feet.

“Because you’re annoying! I only want my Sungie!” He grumbles, using his feet to keep Jisung away.

The brunette stops his attack and crawls backwards with a sigh. “But I am Jisung, you big idiot! And if you lift a foot at me again, I’m going to go home!” 

Suddenly, the older man’s legs laid back down on the couch. “Really? Then what did I give you for Christmas last year?”

“Macarons from France.” Jisung easily answers, rolling his eyes. 

“Imposter, I didn’t give him that.”

Jisung makes a confused face, “What? But you did! It came in a crystal case and I kept it. It’s where I put my rings now.” He says, so sure of himself.

“Oh, maybe it did. But I gave him something else, too…”

The brunette looks down at the carpet and tries to remember what that was. Minho had given him so many things, but he’s already spent so much time trying to forget them all.

“Didn’t you see my face, though?! I swear I’m Jisung.” 

He groans in frustration when the older man simply peeled open one eye and shook his head petulantly, “Liar. Jisung is way cuter than you.” He huffs, closing his eyes again.

“Okay, that’s it you’re getting up, you little brat!” He finally snaps, pouncing on the older man and impatiently tearing the thick duvet off him. 

“Noooo. It’s cold!” The older man whines, trying to pull the blankets back, but he fails because he had nothing on an angry hamster who has been taunted for ten minutes straight.

“Aha! There, I got you, asshole!” Jisung exclaims when he finally gets Minho out of the covers, revealing his bare torso, glistening with sweat. Okay, he didn’t expect that.

“Oh, it is you.” Minho has the gall to say.

Jisung feels heat rise up to his cheeks as he feels Minho’s fingers hook into the belt loops on his slacks. He didn’t even realize how compromising their position was until he saw the older man’s smug grin. He was straddling the older man, arms caging him with their faces right in front of each other.

“I-uh- you-“ He stutters, frozen in embarrassment as the older man brings his fingers up to gently hold his jaw.

“My, my… I quite like this position, cutie.” 

The words make Jisung malfunction and fall off his lap and onto the floor with a far from graceful thump. It hurts his hip, but it was better than whatever that was.

He raises his hands up and closes his eyes as Minho slowly sits up, blanket falling off his bare shoulders. 

“Dammit, Minho! Put a shirt on!” He squeals, using his hands to cover the sight of Minho’s toned body. 

“No, it’s hot.” The older man says, drowsily smirking at Jisung who was using his hands to cover his eyes. It’s not like Jisung’s never seen Minho’s naked torso, but the atmosphere made him feel like it was the most salacious thing his eyes have ever witnessed.

So he does what he thinks would be the best for both of them; well, mostly him.

He dashes to Minho’s closet and pulls out a random black t-shirt before rushing back and forcefully putting it on him, making the older man pout.

“But Sungie-“

Jisung shakes his head and drags him to the single seater couch, “No buts, Minho. You're going to sit right there, you’re going to eat something, and you’re going to like it!” He harshly scolds, crossing his arms.

But instead of feeling like an accomplished teacher, he feels like a guilty owner of a sad puppy dog. Why? Because Minho was looking at him like he just told him one of his cats ran away.

“No- look, I’m sorry, okay?” He apologizes, quickly raising a hand to gently pet the older man on the head. He was always weak for that pout.

‘Cute’ He thinks when Minho immediately smiles and leans against his touch like a satisfied cat purring. 

“Ugh, why are you so cute? Even when your hair’s a mess.” He chuckles, messing up Minho’s hair with his palm. He just hopes Minho wouldn’t remember what he said when he got back to normal.

“Okay, now let’s get you something to eat. Then after that I’ll help you wash and get to bed.”

He doesn’t know how he’ll do that yet, but he’ll try his best.

—————

“Jisung…”

The brunette turned his head from where he was adjusting the blankets on the older man’s feet.

“Hmm?” He asks. Although he’s glad that Minho became a bit more conscious after dinner, it meant that he had to be more careful with his words now.

But he proudly credits himself for Minho’s progress. He guesses the medicine, soup, and extra pair of hands helped him feel a little better than when he first arrived.

“Stay with me?” The black haired man asks, drowsily lifting the blanket up to invite the younger man inside. Instead of the huge and heavy velvet blanket he was using earlier, he exchanged it for a light blanket so as not to overheat Minho again. 

“I-I have to go home, Minho. But I can come back tomorrow if you’re still sick- or you could call Chan hyung-“

He only receives a disappointed sigh and a pair of pleading puppy dog eyes, “Why are you so cruel, Sungie? I’m but a simple man with a fever asking you to stay with me but you’re so eager to leave.” He says, as if he’s reciting a Shakespearean play.

Jisung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “Minho, I don’t even know if you even have a fever anymore, so I think you’d be fine. Besides, I need to get home and change from my work clothes. You know how uncomfortable slacks are.”

The older man just furrows his eyebrows and points towards his opened closet, “I have clothes. Wear them~” He demands.

Jisung looks back and forth between the closet and Minho. It’s not like he had an early work day the next day. Rationally, it should be easy for him to say “Sure, I’ll sleep over and wear your clothes”, but it wasn’t that easy at all.

“No really, I have to go to the office early tomorrow morning.” He lies, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“But Sungie, it’s raining. I don’t want you driving home in this weather. It’s dangerous.”

Jisung snaps his head to the window and it was in fact, raining cats and dogs. For the longest time, he thought the pitter pattering he was hearing was coming from his heart, but it turns out, it was also because of the rain.

He sighs and walks to Minho’s closet, changing into a pair of sleeping shorts and one of Minho’s sweatshirts. They were the same height, but Minho’s clothes were big on him; so big that the sleeves covered his hands and he had to tie a double knot on the shorts’ drawstring to keep them on his small hips. It’s not his fault Minho had such muscular thighs.

“Okay, I’m heading to the guest room now.” He announces, before harshly flinching at the sound of crashing thunder. 

“Eep!” He yelps, crossing his arms to protect his body.

“I didn’t mean the guest room, Jisung. I meant that you should sleep with me.” Minho bluntly says, patting the empty spot beside him.

Jisung’s eye twitched as the red silk sheets looked so tempting, but then again, there was a big problem on the bed: Lee Minho. 

‘Is it worth the risk?’ Felix’s voice echoes in his head. He knows his answer, but he was still so afraid to free fall into the unknown. Jisung was a careful guy- a guy who loved safety and security. But he’d rather jump out of a helicopter with a working parachute than this.

“No, I’m sleeping in the guestroom. Goodnight.” He accidentally says too coldly, immediately regretting it as he walks into the room next door. 

“Why did I say that?!” He whispers to himself, putting both hands on his cheeks. “You totally wanted to sleep there Jisung, so why?” He asks himself, slowly shuffling into the cold bed.

“And I’m scared of lightning, too…” he mumbles in regret, crawling into the white silk sheets that he found too cold to be used in cold nights like these. Minho’s bed was warm. This bed could be dripping with icicles.

“Ahh!” He shouts, burrowing into the blankets as the sound of thunder echoed in the dim room. It was so loud that he swears it just struck the outside of his window.

It was like the lightning was taunting him, trying to scare him into a rough night’s sleep. Or maybe it was like a bothersome aunt who was trying to make him crawl back into Minho’s bed. But he won’t. He won’t allow himself to do that.

So he just sucks it up and brings the covers close to his chin, putting on a documentary about Hello Kitty to make things a little less scary. 

Back in his house, he installed special window paddings to quiet the thunder. And he would turn the tv on as loud as he can while still being quiet enough to actually fall asleep. But obviously he had none of those now.

He tries to fall asleep, he really does, but every time his eyes closed, a crash of thunder would sound, along with eerie flickering from the lightning, bright enough to make the room look like it was the morning.

He was exhausted but he couldn’t fall asleep. His muscles were sore from the permanent way his body was tensed. He almost wanted to whimper helplessly. He just wanted to sleep.

When the thunder crashes for what feels like the hundredth time, he lets out a fearful sob, gripping the sheets so tightly that his hands hurt. 

“Shhh… Jisung, it’s okay.” 

He bites his lips and starts to relax his body as he hears a familiar soothing voice paired with a warm pair of arms wrapping around him.

“M-Minho?” He asks, starting to open his eyes that he didn’t realize have been shut so hard it started to make his head hurt.

“Yeah, it’s okay baby, I’m here, shhh…” the older man says, pulling him closer to his chest, gently running his hands along Jisung’s shivering arms to his flat stomach.

Jisung lets out a sigh of relief at the newfound safety and warmth. Maybe this way, they’d both be useful to each other. His cold skin could cool Minho down while Minho’s arms could thaw him from this cold.

“M’ scared.” He admits, turning around to gain more warmth. He’s met with Minho’s concerned face and tired eyes.

“Sorry.” He then apologizes, running one of his cold fingers on top of Minho’s black circles, “I kept you up.”

The older man leaned towards the touch as if Jisung’s hand on his cheek was the sweetest feeling in the world. 

“Don’t apologize... I wouldn’t have been able to sleep without you beside me, anyway.” he whispers, looking into Jisung’s eyes.

The brunette just cracks a weak smile and looks away, unable to take the heat of Minho’s stare any longer. “You’re a sap, Lee Minho.”

The older man chuckles and slightly retracts the hands that were placed on Jisung’s back, “Sorry Cherry Pie, I guess I’ll leave then.” He teases, scooting back.

Now, Jisung wasn’t new to begging for affection, but this was Lee Minho he was talking about; he didn’t want to lose to him. However, he wasn’t about to let go of this comfort when it was for free and right in front of him.

“No! Don’t go!” He pleads, shyly scooching towards the older man, shamefully stuffing his face in his warm chest. The shame, he could always push to the side.

He couldn’t see Minho’s face now, but telling by the muffled noise and the slight movement against his face, Minho was smugly chuckling at him. Of course, this was no surprise.

“Now you know how I feel.” He then says, making Jisung blush and grip the fabric of Minho’s shirt to cover his cheeks. They were probably redder than Minho’s sheets by now.

Just a few weeks ago, he was dreading even seeing Minho, but now, he was in the man’s arms begging him to stay and hold him close. And immediately, Jisung knew he was finally home. A home that was filled with cracks and leaks, but still his home.

In this position, he could smell the signature lavender scent that came with all of Minho’s clothes. And with Minho’s chin resting gently atop his head, he could just imagine he was safe and warm in a valley of purple flowers, the only sound being birdsong and a beating heart.

Intimate.

This was way too intimate for enemies, but were they really? And for the first time, Jisung doesn’t think- he just does. Because what else could he do?

Bravely, he looks up and lifts a hand to rub at Minho’s shoulder the way he knows the older man loves. The thunder rumbled once more, but this time, he wasn’t scared anymore. In Minho’s hold, he felt like a fortress made from the toughest form of stone. It was like Minho’s arms were the key to safety and the hands on his back were the roof over a house.

And now, Minho’s voice, though quiet, was overpowering the sound of heavy rain and thunder, only blanketing Jisung’s body with his soft humming.

‘I want to sing him to sleep when he can’t close his eyes.’

Those were his words, but a slight realization made his heart beat as though he just ran a marathon. Maybe Minho wanted to do the same for him too? 

But why would he when he never liked Jisung in the first place. The only reason Jisung was even here was because of the pictures Minho was using to hold him hostage. But then again, wouldn’t he have come here anyway, even without them?

Because even if Minho were to get a simple paper cut, he would be rushing over with a first aid kit and a healing kiss to spare in the blink of an eye.

He lifts his hand from Minho’s shoulder and places it on the man’s forehead, feeling for his fever. His breath catches when he finds that Minho is no longer a furnace. In fact, Jisung thinks his temperature is even higher than Minho’s right now.

He checks because he wants to ask a question. A question that could only be answered by a sober and healthy Minho. For so long, he’s run away from this question even when it could easily be answered.

The question itself had many forms, all stemming from the day they broke apart, or rather Minho broke Jisung and the latter ran away not wanting to hear an explanation.

But according to his heart, a risk must be taken to finally be at peace. It was like a prophecy only he could fulfill. Either he has Minho or Minho’s story could be worse than what he already thought. But that was the thing.

It may only be a thought now. Because even the best actors in the world couldn’t mimic the way Minho looked at him. Jisung could often be naive and reckless, but the way Minho held him couldn’t be anything but real.

So as the lightning lit up the room as bright as daylight, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“Why am I here, Minho?” He asks, so silently that he could barely hear his words over his thunderous heartbeat. 

“Because I love you, Jisung.” 

The brunette laughed bitterly and looked down, staring at the wrinkles of Minho’s black t-shirt. His words poured over him like a bucket of warm water, but for some reason, the confession doesn’t startle him. It doesn’t make him confused or even surprised.

Because deep down, he knew this. Minho loved him; and he loved Minho.

So he looked up again and met Minho eye to eye. The older man’s eyes were filled with so much sadness and regret that it made Jisung wonder how any of this could’ve happened in the first place.

The older man knew it wasn’t his time to speak and Jisung knew it wasn’t the right time to, either. But in the end, as they looked into each others’ eyes, they knew they reached their tipping point.

They both needed answers and they were both going to get them. Jisung wasn’t going to run away anymore. No matter what, he’ll hear every last word this time.

“Tomorrow.” He declares, wordlessly shuffling down to curl into Minho’s chest once again. 

“Tomorrow.” Is the last thing he hears before closing his eyes and finally going to sleep.

Whatever the future might hold, he just hopes the sleep he got tonight would be enough for him to handle it.


	6. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, friends :( but I hope you like it

There were often times when people regret having made plans.

Going to the movies.

Meeting up for coffee.

Oftentimes on the day of the event, people change their minds or things come up, cancelling plans altogether.

However, Jisung’s situation was nothing like a simple coffee date or work dinner. There were also no sudden happenings to get him out of this situation, either. The situation in which he would confront the person who has hurt him the most.

“...Jisung?”

The brunette snaps out of his thoughts and his eyes meet the older man’s quickly. It was maybe too quickly, so it caused him to look down at the space between them where they sat on Minho’s sofa.

Physically, the space was about five feet, but emotionally, they were as distant as the north and south poles- maybe even further than that.

“I… I don’t know how to start.” 

It was the truth, he really didn’t know how to begin this conversation. After months and months of rehearsing what he would say if he had the chance, he finds that he can’t say anything now.

Frozen in place with his legs folded under him, all he could notice was Minho taking a deep breath before clenching his fists so tightly that his already pale knuckles turned white.

Was that the wrong answer? Did Minho expect him to be angry? Or did he expect Jisung to have prepared an organized presentation with a detailed timeline on how they arrived to this very moment? 

“Then I’ll help you.” Is what the older man then says, just above a whisper, almost like he wanted to stop himself before he had spoken. Maybe he wanted to say something else. 

But it was too late now. Were they just going to keep up with their curiosities or were they going to help each other answer them?

“I hurt you Jisung. I hurt you so much that you can’t even bear to look at me right now.”

He’s right, but it wasn’t the whole truth. However, he doesn’t move to correct the man. He was still trying to gather his courage as well as his careful thoughts that he had filed away to protect himself. The silence was a sign for the older man to continue.

“I’m a bad man, Jisung. That’s why you’re even here in the first place.” He carefully says, slowly, as if he just spoke whatever thoughts came together first in his head.

Again the truth, but not the whole truth. ‘I’m here because you called me for help and I still love you’ he thinks to himself, shutting his eyes tighter, trying his best to form a solid statement.

“I’m selfish. You got rid of me yet here I am, trying to keep you to myself again. So come on, Jisung. Tell me. Tell me how much you hate me.”

It should be easy, really. Just tell him that you hate him- just three easy words. This was what he wanted, right? All those lonely nights crying over someone who hated him, shouldn’t this be the closure he needed?

But how could he say that when in his heart, he wanted to scream the complete opposite.

“N-no…” He chokes out, opening his eyes to find that his cheeks were wet with tears, causing his vision to blur slightly.

“That night, you hurt me so much that I never thought I could smile again. And you’re right, I should hate you, but I don’t. I just need to know, Minho.” He sobs, trying to dry his tears with the sleeves of his borrowed sweater.

“Why did you do it?”

That was the question he both ran from and sought after. 

But looking into the older man’s eyes now, he gets the feeling that Minho’s been waiting so long for the opportunity to answer it. 

He was ready. He was willing to give Jisung all he’s got to tell him what exactly happened all those months ago.

And now, Jisung was ready to listen.

———————

“Woah!” Jisung squeals as he’s suddenly picked up and spun around like some sort of Disney princess.

If it were some stranger, Jisung would’ve given them a black eye, but telling by the familiar grip on his waist, he knew it was Minho. 

“Ah, hyung! Let me down!” He yells, giggling when his feet settle on the marble floor. Turning around, he playfully glared at the older man while crossing his sweater covered arms. 

“Excuse me sir, it’s not very polite to pick random people up just because you want to, you know?” He berates, as if he were some sort of teacher.

The older man just set a hand down on the younger male’s fluffy brown hair and stroked it affectionately, “Well it’s a good thing you’re no stranger, Sungie.”

All Jisung could do was grin fondly before stepping forward and flopping himself onto the older man, letting himself get comfortable in his arms. Sighing, he nuzzled his face into Minho’s chest, taking in the refreshing scent of lavender Minho carried wherever he went.

“Bad day?” The older man asks him, fingers gently sifting through his hair.

The younger male could only nod and grip the fabric of Minho’s brown fall coat tighter.

He feels the rise and fall of a sigh escaping the older man’s lips, “Sungie, let me visit you at work.”

Jisung closed his eyes and froze at the older man’s words. The last thing Jisung wanted was for Minho to see how much of a loser he was at his company.

While Jisung was an overworked lackey, Minho was the star in his own company. Everyone loved Minho and he was always showered with compliments. He was the opposite of Jisung. If he were to see Jisung in his pitiful state, he would be disappointed and Jisung would lose him.

“Y-you can’t, hyung.” Is all he could say. He’s run out of excuses.

The older man steps back slightly to look into Jisung’s eyes that were noticeably tired and puffy, “You always say that, Ji.” He sighs, cupping the younger man’s face, thumbs tracing over his dark circles.

“I know I’m no company president or superman, but if people are giving you a hard time, I’ll make them stop.”

The words cause a pang to arise in Jisung’s chest. There’s no way he could do that.

He would ruin Minho’s reputation and he would further ruin his own. He would be what everyone thought he was: a spoiled rich boy who got his bodyguards to get rid of all his problems.

He’d rather keep living this lie where he was good enough for Minho.

“It’s nothing, hyung, I promise. It’s just busy now since it’s fall… a lot of clients are buying more from us.” He explains, lying through his teeth. It felt bad, lying to Minho like this. But what could he do? He wanted Minho to stay with him.

But he knows Minho was far from an idiot. Their companies were working together and it was already well into autumn. The sales were down.

He just hopes Minho didn’t question it any further.

“Jisung… you should stay home tonight.”

The brunette snapped his head upwards and looked into the older man’s eyes, “What? But this is the first gala you’re going to organize! I can’t miss it, hyung.” He pleads. He’s been looking forward to this day since Minho had told him, and he couldn’t just stay home.

“But Sungie, you need to rest. From the looks of it, you haven’t gotten any sleep this week and this party will only exhaust you further.”

Jisung shook his head and gripped the sides of Minho’s coat, “But hyung… I- I wanted to be with you.” He admits, gasping and shutting his mouth, ashamed of what he just said.

Was that too clingy? Minho wasn’t his boyfriend so he shouldn’t be saying things like that-

“Cute.” Minho interrupts him, hugging him close, laughing softly.

Jisung blushes and allows himself to feel the warmth of Minho’s arms surrounding his body that felt so frail, running on two hours of sleep and five cups of coffee.

“One more night then, Han Jisung. But only because I want to be with you, too.” 

The words made a series of fireworks go off in Jisung’s heart, also making his knees feel weak. If Minho weren’t holding him so tightly, he would’ve fallen onto the cold ground.

This was a feeling he only felt with Minho. It was love, he knew it. 

What else could make you feel like you’re floating gently in the clouds? What else could make you feel like you want to be with someone forever?

What else could make you feel like a person was your home?

“I…” The brunette says, beginning to speak.

“M-minho hyung… I…” He stutters, not even knowing what he was doing. Was he really going to say those three words to Minho? 

“Minho hyung, I lo-“

“Yah! Minho!” 

Jisung stumbles backwards as they’re interrupted by a new voice in the room. At the familiar face, Jisung ducked his head down and fidgeted with his hands.

“Hey Jihoon, what’s up?” Minho asks, smiling at his colleague.

“We need you in the ballroom to set up the stage. Also, you need to pick the ballots up from Mr. Zhong’s house, right?” Jihoon asks, tugging on Minho’s arms, practically dragging him out of the foyer.

“Oh, right. Don’t worry, I already got them. I just need to transfer them.”

Jihoon chuckles and puts his arms around Minho’s shoulder lazily, “As expected of Lee Minho. You think of everything, don’t you?” 

Minho could only chuckle awkwardly, “Mrs. Han reminded me, actually.”

Jihoon hummed and looked back, making Jisung flinch from where he was standing, pretending to check his emails.

“Isn’t that her son there?” He huffed.

Minho just furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, that’s Jisung, why?”

“Oh, nothing. Anyway, we have to call the catering company to make sure they’re here on time.” 

Minho politely took the other man’s arms off him before giving a small smile, “Yeah, I’ll meet you in the ballroom. Just give me a moment.”

Quickly, Minho jogged back to Jisung and cleared his throat, “Sorry about that, you know how Jihoon is.” He apologizes, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Jisung just gives the older man an understanding smile before adjusting his own scarf. Although they didn’t know each other that well, Jisung knew Jihoon was one of those people who didn’t like him very much. He liked to give Jisung dirty looks and ignore his questions whenever he came to Jisung’s company for collaborations.

“It’s alright, hyung. It seems you have a lot on your hands right now, so I’ll let you get to it.” 

Minho pouts and takes Jisung’s hand in his, “But Jisungie, I’ll be so lonely without you.” 

The younger male just bit his lip before quickly placing a small peck on the older man’s cheek. “T-there…” he stutters nervously, “Now get back to work.” 

Needless to say, his attempt at walking away was thwarted when the older man tugged him until he was once again in his arms with their faces inches apart.

“That's it, Han Jisung. You better make it to me tonight. Meet me here at 9:00 sharp. I’ve got something to tell you.” 

Jisung’s heartbeat picks up under Minho’s smug grin. He’s sure his cheeks were the same shade as summer strawberries, but all he could do was try not to get hypnotized by the stars in Minho’s eyes.

“Okay, hyung. You better make it to me too, then.”

Because hopefully, he would say the same thing.

————-

“When I suggested we meet at the entrance, I didn’t know it was going to be this cold outside.”

Jisung turned around and smiled when he saw that his two friends were approaching him with shivering shoulders and chattering teeth. It honestly wasn’t that cold outside, but then again, his friends chose to be fashionable by wearing trench coats instead of a more practical padded coat for this weather.

He chuckles and accepts the hugs his friends give him, “Trust me, you guys, you definitely don’t want to go in yet. One of the staff accidentally turned the heat on max and you could probably bake a cake in there.” Jisung explains. That’s why the majority of guests were still lingering around the lobby and outside. The only people that were in there were the party organizers and the catering crew.

“Seriously?” Felix asks, rubbing his hands together. “But maybe being baked alive is better than being out here.”

Jisung laughs and hands his friend a pair of extra gloves he didn’t need, “I don’t think so, Lix. Maybe we should wait a little longer or my makeup will melt off.”

Seungmin smirks at him and nudges his shoulder, “You’ve never cared about that before, Ji. Is it because a certain someone is going to be here tonight?” 

Jisung blushed and smacked his friend on the shoulder, “Shut up, I told you to keep that a secret.” 

Felix gasped and turned his friend to face him directly, “What? Are you keeping secrets from me?”

Jisung spluttered and waved his hands defensively, “No! Of course not! It’s just that Seungmin here, was being nosy one day and saw something he shouldn’t have.”

The youngest male’s eyes widened, “Excuse me, you’re the one who invited me for coffee! It’s not my fault I saw you giving heart eyes to ‘that’ guy.”

Felix fidgeted with his fingers and stepped closer to his blushing friend, “Um, do you mean Chan hyung?” He asks, hesitantly.

Jisung’s eyes widened as he shook his head, “What? No Lix, it’s not Channie hyung. Him and I haven’t even dated and that’s way in the past now.” He explains. 

Although he had feelings for the older male before, he realized that it was only because he was a reliable figure in his life who he trusted more than anyone. Jisung moved on from it and Chan has too.

“R-really? So you don’t like him?” The freckled male asks.

Jisung tilted his head in confusion and studied his best friend, curious about why he was so adamant on asking about his relationship with their eldest friend. But maybe he would ask another time.

So he just smiles and gives a firm nod, “No, Lix. I have no feelings, I mean zero percent, none, empty cookie jar, and the amount of brain cells Seungmin has around Changbin hyung.” 

Their puppy-like friend gasped and playfully smacked him behind his head, “Not true! I have at least three around him. He’s the one who has zero around me.” He huffs, cockily raising his chin.

The one day apart twins laugh and waddle their friend closer to the steaming hot building, “I mean we could argue, but Changbin hyung is so whipped for you, it’s sad sometimes.”

“Well he’s not whipped enough to ask me out apparently.” Seungmin sighs, kicking a few pebbles with his polished leather dress shoes.

“Then why don’t you ask him out instead?” Jisung suggests.

“I do not ask! I am the one who gets asked!”

Felix snorts, “Right. But what if he’s too shy? You know how he gets when he has to do things like these. He even gets shy asking people to photocopy things for him.”

Seungmin looks up and sighs dreamily, “I know, that’s what’s cute about him.” 

Jisung makes a face of disgust, “Ew, Seungmin in love is like so weird.”

The younger male narrows his eyes and points an accusatory finger at him, “So you can be a pile of mush around Minho hyung but I can’t around Changbin hyung?”

Jisung yelps as Felix gasped so hard that his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards. He could almost rival Hyunjin if he were here, but he was arriving late.

“WHAT? YOU’RE DATING THE HOT R&D MANAGER FROM OUR SISTER COMPANY? LEE MINHO?!” Is the first thing Felix gasps as soon as he regains his balance.

Jisung gasped and covered his friend’s mouth even though it was too late. “Lix! That news wasn’t meant to be broadcasted!”

The freckled male guiltily covered his own mouth and rubbed Jisung’s arm in apology, “Sorry Ji… I was just so shocked I wasn’t thinking.”

The brunette just sighed and slumped against the wall, “It’s okay, Lix. But we’re not dating.”

Seungmin tilted his head curiously, “You’re not? But aren’t you though? You go on dates, sleepover at each other’s places, and do all those things couples do. I wouldn’t be surprised if he proposed next week, honestly.”

Jisung blushed at the thought, but he blew his imagination cloud away, “I mean… we never made things official. B-but I was planning on confessing tonight…” 

He’s sure his ears were as red as beets, but with the way his friends were looking at him, he’s sure that his whole body looked like a tomato right now.

“Awwww, our little squirrel boy is growing up!” The two men coo, poking at the boy’s chubby cheeks.

Jisung smacks their hands away and pouts, still feeling bashful, “Yah! I’m older than the both of you!”

Felix sticks his tongue out playfully, “Yeah, by one day.”

“Whatever! L-let’s just get inside! The cold is making my ears turn red.” He lies, pushing his friends towards the entrance. 

“Yeah, sure Sungie, your ears are red from the cold and not because of M-“

The brunette groaned and gave in, “Fine, you caught me. So what?”

His freckled friend just gave him a smile and a small nudge on his shoulder, “We’re just teasing, Sungie. We’re glad you found somebody.”

Seungmin nods in agreement, “Yeah, Ji. You seem a lot happier these days. We’re glad to see someone’s been taking care of you.”

Jisung grinned and felt relieved as his friends approved of his relationship. He’s sure even Hyunjin would approve, even though he was the pickiest person out of them.

“Speaking of taking care, I think I need to check up on him right now… he’s pretty bad with heat and I want to make sure he hasn’t fainted or anything.” Jisung says, turning to look at the side of the building. If he was correct, Minho was in an office a couple meters from the side entrance. 

Felix nods and puts his arms around Seungmin’s shoulder, “Go check up on him, honey. We’ll sweat it out in the ballroom to get a good table. The tables aren’t reserved, right?”

Jisung shook his head and started to walk backwards with a smile, “No, but get a spot near the snack table.” He winks.

The other boys smirk and head into the lobby, “We aren’t amateurs, Ji.”

With that, Jisung just chuckled and headed to the side entrance, hearing the crunch of pebbles under his dress shoes. 

Right when he's about to reach the doors though, he sees the colour red in his peripherals and turns around to look through a wide window. Earlier, Minho had told him that he was going to wear a red silk blouse, so he decided to match by wearing a red tie. It was a silly little sentiment, but Jisung was always weak for those.

Squinting his eyes, he brought his face closer to the window and smiled when it was indeed Minho inside. 

The room was obviously an office with a wooden desk, shelves, and decorative walls. 

He’s about to turn away when he sees a suspicious expression painting Minho’s face. Looking closer, he saw the older man warily lock the door to the room before standing in front of a glass bowl filled with folded pieces of sky blue paper.

He knows because in that bowl were three of his own ballots. It was an important draw for him since the winner would get the opportunity to work with Mr. Zhong, the Vice President of SKZ, a partner of HF and HM Corporation. 

This would mean a once in a lifetime chance to network with important businessmen and women in the corporate world. If Jisung’s hard work was recognized, he would be able to be something bigger than the office lackey. He would be able to walk into the office with a smile on his face and greet his coworkers with comfortable good mornings. 

Surely Minho would know how important this was for people.

So why was he scowling and picking votes out of the glass?

Furrowing his eyebrows, he felt a pang of disappointment as Minho picked three votes out and placed them on the table. Three votes would mean it was the maximum of one person.

After a few seconds, Jisung gasped loudly when he saw Minho harshly rip up the votes, letting them fall into the garbage bin like snowflakes.

Why would Minho do such a thing? This wasn’t like him at all.

Having seen enough, he clenched his fists and made way for the entrance, not caring that the large doors made a loud crashing sound in his haste. If Minho had a reason to do this, he would understand. But the only way he would get that answer was to ask the older man, himself.

Breezing through the endless halls of gold embellishments and pristine marble, he took a deep breath as he approached the door to the office Minho was just in.

After a brave pause, he took another deep breath and quickly opened the door.

But he’s disappointed when he sees that the room was empty. Minho left even with the ballots.

Frowning, he slowly walked into the room, legs leading him towards the blue recycling bin that held the discarded votes. 

Nervously biting his lip, he bent down and reached his hands down to collect the pile of ripped papers before dropping them onto the wooden desk beside him.

He hesitates while looking down at the pieces. He starts to doubt if he had any business doing this, but as a person who suffered injustices every day of his life, he couldn’t just stand still and allow something like this to happen. Especially since the person who did this was somebody he has come to love with all his heart.

With a shaky breath, he starts to put the pieces together, using his many years of puzzle experience to help him.

After a minute or two, he steps back and feels his knees weaken at his new discovery. Even in tatters, he could clearly see a name neatly printed on the ballots: Han Jisung.

“It’s me…” He whispers to himself, voice shaking with disbelief. 

Staring blankly at the shreds with misty eyes, he remembered Minho’s face while ripping his opportunities away.

Sinking down onto his knees, he clutched at his chest, insecurities and cascading waterfalls of doubt filling up his body. The familiar voice he’s been trying to ignore for so long became louder than the voice that has been keeping him calm.

Shaking his head, he stands up, trying to shoo away those hurtful thoughts. 

It must be some sort of misunderstanding.

Minho cared for him, right?

Or was he being too naive?

——————

More often than not, Jisung was able to spot Minho even in a large group of people.

He thinks that even in a festival or parade, he would be able to spot the older man from a mile away.

But that was if he wanted to be found.

And telling from the way Minho had been suspiciously evading him, he obviously didn’t want to be.

Finally slumping down in his seat at the table, he sighed and fidgeted with the pristine white napkin embroidered with gold thread. In front of him were his friends who were way too into a card game with the office interns, which was good since it would avoid them questioning why he’s been running around all night like some sort of maniac.

In his life, he’s learned the ins and outs of the saying, ‘Curiosity Killed the Cat’. Ever since he was young, if he had a question, he’d rather have it answered rather than feeling like a child walking through life with his eyes closed.

So tonight’s priority unfortunately shifted from a confession to a big question.

But maybe he was overacting. After all, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t get the spot for the apprenticeship. It was also just a chance in a draw, anyway.

But even so, why would Minho have a reason to do what he did? The possibilities make his head spin so he reaches out for the glass of champagne in front of him.

However, before he could touch the cool glass, he’s surprised when a hand beats him to it and lifts it up away from him.

Turning around, his look of concern drops to a smile when he sees his older friend, Chan in front of him with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don’t think someone who’s slept a collective ten hours this week should be drinking tonight.” He teases, choosing to drink the beverage himself.

Jisung laughs as the older man took a seat beside him, “So it’s okay for people who slept a collective five, then?”

Chan nods and winces as the bitter drink went down his throat, “Exactly, Sungie. Besides, I’ve got a day off tomorrow.” 

The brunette playfully rolls his eyes before deciding to snack on some appetizers Hyunjin had brought to the table, “So do I.” He fires back.

The older man smugly pulled the plate closer to the two of them and took a handful of grapes, “Well maybe I just wanted to inconvenience you.” 

Jisung sighed and unconsciously drooped his head down to look at his lap, “Well, it’s not like I was having the time of my life, tonight.” He accidentally lets slip out.

The older man looked at him with a confused face, “Why not? I thought you were looking forward to tonight.”

“Uh, I mean, I guess the fatigue is finally getting to me.” He lies, chuckling to hide his nervous eyes.

“How about a dance, then? To be honest, I’ve been looking for you since the dance floor opened.” He knows the elder was probably looking for him because of his meetings with Sejun this week, but he’d be grateful if he didn’t mention it. He already had too many things on his mind right now.

Jisung snorts and leans back on his chair, “So the solution to being tired is to get up?”

Chan nods before standing and extending a hand to him, “Come on, grumpy- it’ll cheer you up.”

Jisung then stands and lets himself be led by the older man to the dance floor that had gradually become louder and a little more lively since the younger employees tended to stay longer than the older ones who would complain if anything other than instrumental ballads were played.

Sighing and placing a smile on his face, he puts his left hand on Chan’s broad shoulder and danced along to the upbeat jazz the live band was playing.

It wasn’t his type of music, really. If he were to dance with a partner, he preferred smooth classicals that made you feel like you were gliding on a rain cloud.

It was the type of music he liked to dance to with Minho.

He shakes his head and focuses on the person he’s dancing with right now. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to see Minho tonight, after all. So maybe he could just enjoy whatever was left in the night and see him tomorrow.

‘Meet me here at 9:00 sharp. I’ve got something to tell you.’

Minho’s voice starts to echo around his brain, causing a slight constricting feeling in his chest. An hour ago, he did go to the lobby and he waited until his feet ached and people began to whisper, questioning why he was just standing there waiting for someone who wouldn’t show up.

The disappointment caused him to sigh and lean closer to the older man, almost allowing him to carry his weight while he focused on his thoughts.

Chan must have understood as he just continued to lead them in time with the mellowed saxophone and the flurry of other couples dancing around them.

He really was looking forward to tonight since this was the first time such a large party would be held with the employees of both Jisung and Minho’s companies. Usually, due to timing and conflicting schedules, only small events and dinners were held in preparation for new mergers or upcoming successes.

However, the company presidents wanted to reward their employees with this fall gala to celebrate HF’s anniversary.

It was also the first time Minho was in charge of such a large party. When Minho had told him about it, Jisung was the first to celebrate, but tonight, he only saw glimpses of the older man as if he were a figment of his imagination.

“Are you going to tell me about it?” Chan’s soothing words cut through his thoughts.

“Not tonight, Channie hyung.” He says quietly, leaning back as the song comes to an end.

“That’s alright. But can you fix it?” 

Jisung tilts his head in thought before shrugging, “I-I hope so… Sorry I’m such a party pooper tonight.” He sighs, looking at his hyung apologetically.

But of course the taller man simply gives him a fond look before ruffling his already messy brown locks, “You don’t have to apologize. Just promise me you’ll get at least a little rest, alright?”

The younger nods and pats Chan’s shoulder, “I will if you do.” He berates.

Immediately, the older man closed both of his eyes and pretended to snore, causing Jisung to laugh and smack his chest, “Very funny, hyung.” 

Chan smiles widely, showing off his dimpled cheeks, “I made you smile! Aren’t I the best hyung ever?” 

Jisung can’t help but smile widely at his friend, “Yeah, definitely the best.” He says, half sarcastically.

But before the older man could counter his response, a tall man interrupted them by tapping Chan on the shoulder.

“Hey Chan, we’re having an impromptu meeting in the spare office and Taeyong hyung says you’re in charge of the proposal for next month’s expansion?”

Chan gives Jisung an apologetic frown before turning to their colleague, “Yes, I’ll be right there, Doyoung hyung.” He answers.

The older man sighed and put a hand on his hip, “Yeah, I know- work during a party, can you believe it? Most of the people at the meeting are already drunk, so I don’t get the point. I’m pretty sure even Minho’s at least halfway wasted.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen at the mentioned name. He’s sure even Chan noticed his change in posture.

“Minho?” Chan asks, “But he wasn’t listed in this project.”

“Oh, he’s not, but he got dragged in by superiors. Also, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Nobody ever tells me anything.” The older man complains.

The two men continue to talk, but Jisung could only focus on what had just been said.

‘I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.’

The words loops in his head, but he shakes it off again. Doyoung and Minho weren’t very close, so maybe he was just assuming things. After all, Minho was friendly with everyone. 

“Sorry, Sungie. Unfortunately, I’ve got some extra work to do tonight.”

Jisung puts a small smile on his face and nodded in understanding, “Don't worry, Channie hyung. I’ll be fine entertaining myself with The National Geographic special going on back at the table.”

The two men look back and watch as their friends were acting like wild animals with their cards in one hand and an accusatory pointing finger in the other.

The older man chuckles and nods, “Yeah, that looks pretty entertaining, alright.”

————

“Jisung? Aren’t you heading home? I could give you a ride.” Hyunjin asks, putting his long coat on.

Jisung shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets, “It’s okay, Jinnie, you guys go ahead. I’m going to wait for somebody. Plus, I brought my car here.”

Felix nods and pats his friend on the head like a puppy, causing Jisung to chuckle. “Poor child, he’s drunk.”

Hyunjin snorted and gently tugged the youngest male towards him, “Yeah, he wasn’t very good at card games.” He chuckles, “And the interns didn’t have mercy on us. Evil little creatures.” He makes a disgusted face before giving Jisung a hug goodbye.

“Get home safe, alright, Sung?”

Jisung nods and smiles at his friends, “You too. Hopefully Lix won’t break anything on the way to his room.”

He hears Hyunjin groan as they reach the entrance, “I hope the hell not! Seriously, I bet by next month, he’ll even put his mugs on our living room furniture!” 

Chuckling, Jisung took a deep breath before walking into a hallway. If he were correct, Chan and Doyoung were around here. That would also mean Minho was there.

Even though he was tired, he still couldn't go home without checking up on them. He needed to know if they had a ride home since he knew they were drinking.

With every step though, his heart started to beat faster. The closer he got, the more his steps seemed like he was in thick sludge, preventing him from reaching his destination.

For a moment, he thought that maybe his guardian angel was preventing him from something, but he didn’t want to think that way. 

But the now quiet halls allowed the ominous voice in his head to ring clear as day. So he decided to hum softly in hopes of keeping it quiet.

However, a few minutes in, he starts to hear faint murmuring come from nearby. Satisfied when he hears Minho’s voice, he practically skips down the hall and walks towards a set of closed double doors.

Once in front of the door, he raised his arm to knock only to let it fall down again.

Would it be rude to knock right now? 

Would he be interrupting?

Would his coworkers be angrier with him if he showed up uninvited?

“So Minho, what’s your relationship with the CEO’s son?”

His thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice coming from behind the door. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows; were they talking about him?

“What do you mean? You mean Han Jisung?” Came Minho’s response. 

“Don’t act coy, dude. Jihoon saw you with him earlier.”

“Oh that? The kid was just dropping off my lunch.”

“Ah, so you’ve made him your lackey?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Jisung took in a sharp breath as he felt an exceedingly uncomfortable pain in his chest. That can’t be Minho. It just can’t be.

“Nice. You seem to have him whipped, Lee. Do you see how that kid looks at you? Poor guy’s in love.”

“Yah, oppa! How come you buy him gifts and not me?”

“He’s easier to please. If you want, I could buy you gifts too.”

Jisung stumbled backwards and felt a shiver run up his spine. He started to breathe heavily, trying to keep his balance as he felt his world come crashing down on him. 

All the thoughts and memories he had with the older man suddenly started to darken and decay in his mind. Bright, sunny breakfasts turned to ashen, gray, nothings. Happy smiles turned into hidden smirks and secretly crossed fingers.

This whole time, Minho had just been playing with him, like some sort of puppet. Jisung was nothing to him. All the gifts he was given were just rewards for being a good pet. All the moments they shared were just little tokens of trickery to reel him in.

“So the rumours about him are true right? Geez, that kid just doesn’t belong here.”

“Yeah, I heard Mr. Kang would fire him if he weren’t the president’s son. He tries to seem like a goody two shoes, but he just needs mommy and daddy to cover for his shortcomings.”

“Alright, that’s enough. He’s not worth the bother so let’s stop talking about him.” Minho then says, shattering Jisung’s heart into a thousand pieces.

A tear falls down his cheek, warm, with many more to follow. It was hard to breathe and he was frozen in a feeling he couldn’t even begin to describe. 

But before he could step back and run away, the door suddenly opens, causing him to look up and straight into the eyes of the man he loved.

The man who was grimacing at the mention of him. The man who had a woman on his lap with her arms around his neck.

Jisung froze and the sight was enough to confirm all his thoughts. 

He was a fool for ever falling for Lee Minho.

If he could, he would’ve laughed bitterly and poked fun at himself. Was Minho a good actor or was he just the biggest idiot in the world?

A loud voice breaks his momentary paralysis, causing him to run.

With the remaining amount of adrenaline he had in his fatigued body, he ran as fast as he could down the hall, not caring about the voices behind him, calling him back. Especially the voice of the man who up until today, was the most familiar to him.

But now, his voice just sounded like a stranger’s he didn’t even know. That’s because he never really knew Minho in the first place.

So he ran until all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and the sound of his broken heart thundering in his chest.

“Please, Jisung, wait!” He hears as he gets in his car. 

He was out of breath and one more second of running would’ve made him collapse on the pavement, but he couldn’t stop now.

He could stop when he was home. He could stop when he was somewhere familiar, where he knew it inside and out. He could stop when he was under the covers of his bed, safe and sound. 

But his heartache? He didn’t know if it ever could stop.

——————

“So how’s that, Minho?” Jisung asks, voice shaky even though he was trying to stay strong.   
“You broke my heart and here I am, right in front of you.”

The older man just looked down at his lap in shame, not bothering to even look Jisung in the eyes as he spoke to him.

“So what, Minho? You’re going to tell me you were just kidding? That you were just having a little laugh with your friends and you didn’t mean it? Minho, the reason why I never let you see me at work was because of all the words they were saying about me!” 

He tried hard not to cry, but he started to wipe his eyes from the tears that had fallen down in his anger. These were the words he’s kept bottled up for so many months that he didn’t know how to stop them now.

“And you just agreed to them. You even added to them and then said I wasn’t even worth the bother. Do you know how that made me feel, Minho? You don't have any idea.”

The older man still doesn’t speak, causing Jisung to lean back and scowl.

“No words to say now?” He scoffs, “So you can rip my name up, humiliate me, and blackmail me, but now you can’t even look me in the eye? I’m not the same person I was back then, Minho. I won’t wait for you anymore, so if you’re not even going to speak to me, I’ll get going.”

Clenching his fists, he stood up and walked back to Minho’s guest room to retrieve his belongings.

This wasn’t the end he was hoping for, but if this meant that he wouldn’t be in pain anymore, he would take it.

But as he touches the cold metal of the doorknob, he freezes as he feels arms wrap tightly around him, almost constricting him like a snake.

“No. I won’t let you go this time.”

Jisung sighs and tries to get out of the older man’s hold but his grip on him was overwhelming.

“Why, Minho?” He asks again, biting his lip as he tries to keep his tears from falling again.

“I told you, it’s because I love you. I- I want you to believe me when I say that I’m in love with you. I have so many things to say, Jisung- so many things to apologize for. So let me explain myself. I can’t bear to lose you again.”

Jisung stops struggling and slumps down in the older man’s hold. It didn’t take an expert to know how desperate Minho was. 

And really, he doesn’t want Minho to let him go.

So he turns around and faces the older man whose eyes were dripping silent tears, holding onto Jisung’s smaller body as if he were going to vanish into thin air.

So as always, Jisung gives in and pulls the older man into his arms, holding onto him just as desperately.

“Then tell me, Minho. I’m tired of running from you.”

The older man takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the brunette’s.

Jisung could hear the older man’s shaky breath with their proximity, probably trying to figure out where to begin. 

But eventually, he starts to speak.


	7. Me

Whether it be school, parties, or the workplace, there was always that one person everybody knew.

For Minho, he was that person.

Whenever he would walk into a room, all eyes would be on him, eager to send greetings and praise his way. 

Of course, anybody would love compliments and never-ending applause, but it didn’t feel as good when the person they were applauding wasn’t you- well, not exactly.

Growing up in a world filled with business deals and firm handshakes, it caused Minho to learn a very important lesson from an early age.

That lesson was: In order to get ahead, you must be well liked by those above you.

So that idea grew and grew across the years, starting at Minho’s feet until it creeped up, covering his face with the mask of an ideal citizen drowning in success and adoration.

But where does it leave the side under the mask?

——————

“Did you hear? Minho did such a great job last month that he got promoted to manager!”

“Wow, really? I mean, are we surprised? He’s Lee Minho, after all. Hard work pays off.”

That was the usual dialogue he would hear echoing around the office.

Although it was what he wanted, the position was bought with shame and the accumulation of his pretensions. That ‘hard work’ was nothing but him squeezing himself into his superiors’ good graces like a dog waiting for a reward.

Because he was the only child of the Lee family. As the only child, he never had to share or fight for the affections of his parents. He never had to learn the meaning of saving your allowances for the new toy that everybody wanted; it was just handed to him. He never had to work hard to get whatever it was that he wanted.

So it left him desiring praise. It left him desiring gold stickers and trophies that he earned on his own. 

He loved the proud and envious faces those around him would give him when he succeeded. Because they were his achievements and his alone.

Of course the ways he often gained prizes weren’t always so fair, but then again, life wasn’t always fair. That’s when he learned how important befriending useful people were.

It didn’t even matter if they were bad people or not. If they had money and power, you should use them to your advantage. This rule was important in the world he wanted to inherit from his family.

Because in that world, hard work could get you somewhere, but connections could get you everywhere.

And that’s what Minho wanted.

—————

“Hey, Minho I got that data analysis ready for you, after all.”

Minho turns around to see one of his colleagues smirking and placing a portfolio on his desk. He looked down at the purple booklet and raised a brow in confusion, “But hyung, I thought you said you haven’t even started yours?” 

The older man just chuckled and raised a hand to point behind him, “I didn’t. But I got that new intern to do it for me. I told him if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here next week.”

Minho clenched his fist under his desk, but put on a fake smile, “Again, hyung?”

“Come on, Minho, I had a date last night and I really didn’t want to do that boring report. You understand, right?”

Bullying and blackmailing interns to do the work you’re getting paid thousands for. Minho would never understand that. But Lee Minho had to.

So he just does what he always does and takes the report with a nonchalant smile, “Well great work, Minhee hyung- I’ll treat you to some coffee.” He suggests, standing up.

But the older man just shakes his head and laughs quietly, “No need, bro. Remember that guy who got demoted last month? The one who always got on my nerves?”

Minho raised a brow and stood behind his desk, “Junhee?”

“Yeah, he’s my new coffee boy. So come on, hyung will be the one to treat you. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get him to bring it.”

If Minho could, he would refuse and tell the older man he was wrong for his actions, but unless he wanted to become a ‘coffee boy’ himself, he just had to cross his arms and play his role.

“Tell him I want a hazelnut latte.”

——————

This was Minho’s life. It of course wasn’t ideal, but it afforded him his cushy lifestyle of envious luxuries.

Every day, it was like a never ending cycle of promises and living up to expectations. But what he realized too late was that all he really wanted  
was a simple life with his cats and if he was lucky, a person who he could show his true self to. 

He always thought that was just a silly wish- a miracle, really. After all, everyone he’s ever dated seemed to have his net worth memorized before his favourite colour.

But that was until he met Han Jisung by chance on a night he planned to spend sleeping in.

Just the thought of the boy made him smile and grip his steering wheel tighter. Because even when the world was crushing him, just seeing a heart shaped smile from the younger male was reassurance enough to know that everything would be alright in the end.

After meeting the brunette, he found himself smiling more, counting the seconds before he could get out of the office and into his arms. Jisung was like a bright piece of the sun that he was so lucky to hold. 

But even underneath his smiles and a heart filled with happiness, he was still lying to the boy. Because how could he tell him that the Minho he knew was a lie?

How much longer would he pretend he worked overtime to finish paperwork when he was really being forced to bars with his coworkers?

How much longer would he pretend he got his promotion because he gave his everything and not because he agreed to go on a date with the chairman’s daughter?

He was nothing like Jisung. Despite being the CEO’s second son, the brunette was just a simple assistant manager, always staying behind to pick up everyone’s slack. 

But one thing he loved about Jisung was how he always steered their conversations away from all of that. 

Instead, he always asked how Minho was feeling or endearing questions about if he’s ever tried a certain kind of dessert before. Just silly little questions that let him show the younger man who he was behind his mask.

Their relationship wasn’t based on money and status. It was just about two men trying to build up a world of their own.

Minho loved that. 

Minho loved Jisung.

—————

“Hi hyung! You’re early.” 

Minho smiled and glided through Jisung’s apartment to reach the younger male as quickly as he could. “I know. It’s because I missed you.” He answers cheekily.

The blush on Jisung’s cheeks made the drive during rush hour worth every minute.

“I missed you too, Lino. But hey, it’s a whole 15 minutes early! Were you speeding or something?” 

Minho just shook his head and brought the brunette close to himself, inhaling the scent of the marshmallow perfume stick the younger loved to wear. 

“I wasn’t speeding Sungie, of course not. But hey, were you counting?” He teases with a smug grin. It was so cute to know that Jisung was counting down the minutes to his arrival.

“N-no! I was just estimating…” the younger male huffed, leaning his head away from Minho to look away.

Seeing the younger male sport such a cute pout, he decided to have mercy and step back to let him continue assembling their snack platter, “Okay, Hannie, whatever you say.”

At the residual tone of teasing in his voice, the younger male chuckled and wiped his hands before placing them on Minho’s shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing his collarbone.

“How was work, hyung? Did your boss give you trouble again?”

Minho internally winced at the comment. He had told Jisung that his boss often got into moods whenever the office progress was low. But he was never part of that crowd. In reality, he was the one standing beside the boss as he scolded the rest. 

“Luckily not. Can't say the same about my coworkers. They were being bothersome again.” 

Jisung nods and leads them to his couch, “That must’ve been tough, huh? I know how exhausting that could be.”

Minho frowns and pulls the younger into his arms. “Then how about I pay a visit to your office and meet whoever keeps bothering you.” He suggests simply.

Jisung never lets him get a glimpse of him in his work life, but deep down, he knows it wasn’t good at all. Of course he respected Jisung’s boundaries, but every time he saw Jisung after the boy had worked overtime, he knew something wasn’t right.

He also noticed that whenever they were alone and Jisung would get a text, his eyes would dull and the stars in his eyes would disappear when it had anything to do with work.

“Don’t worry about me, hyung. It’s just the usual.” 

Minho expected that answer. After all, Jisung always found excuses to keep him away from his company building. It always left him feeling uneasy that Jisung was keeping things from him, but who was he to feel that way when he was keeping things from Jisung as well. 

“Just… whatever it is, Sungie, I’ll always be here if you call for me. You know that, don’t you?”

Jisung smiles and cuddles close to him, much to the older man’s delight. 

“I know, hyung.”

With those three words, Minho takes one of Jisung’s hands and places a small kiss on it. He doesn’t fail to notice the blush that arose on the younger man’s cheeks. He’s sure he’s mirroring that same blush, himself.

Because who wouldn’t turn pink when Han Jisung was in their presence? Who wouldn’t feel weak at the sight of those bright eyes and skin as soft as flower petals. 

So he couldn’t help but smile fondly and pull Jisung onto his lap with a compliment easily falling from his lips.

“Pretty.” He says, causing the younger male to smile immediately with a laugh that Minho believes could make flowers grow.

“So are you.” 

The words cause him to jump on the younger male and cage him with his arms against the cushions of the couch. He was way too fond of this boy.

Staring face to face, the heat between them was almost unbearable. Especially when both of them wanted the same thing, but none of them were one hundred percent sure the other did.

So he just enjoys the silence between them, keeping his thoughts about kissing Jisung’s raspberry pink lips to himself.

‘Maybe another time’ he always says to himself. It was because he didn’t ever want to make a mistake when it came to Jisung.

He says it every time, really. But he would wait forever if it meant that Jisung could be under him like this with his lips slightly parted as he breathed softly; with his eyes looking at him like he was everything he ever wanted.

Yeah, he would wait forever for this. 

——————

“Hey Minho, Jisung entered that big draw, right?”

Minho turned to look at his friend before placing the raffle box he was carrying onto a solid wooden desk.

“I don’t know, he never told me about it.” He answers truthfully. He’s sure Jisung would’ve told him if he entered something this big.

“Ah… so can I tell you something? Like promise me you won’t tell anyone?”

At the sudden question, Minho stopped what he was doing and looked at the other with a confused face, “Yeah, sure.” 

If this was about Jisung, he was interested.

“Yeah, so I heard from the guys at HF that they were trying to ‘get rid of him’, so they put his name in.”

Minho furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, “What? What do you mean?” He asks, genuinely confused. And why was Jihoon telling him this?

The other male shrugged, “Jisung didn’t want to enter whatsoever, but Sejun and his boys entered for him. As the heir to HF, if he wins, his contract is dissolved and he’s out of the company. He’s going to be so upset if he gets chosen. And you know how he is; he won’t do anything about it.”

That’s right, even if something like this happened to Jisung, he would never try to defend himself. Minho then scowled and looked down at the ballots on the table. Sejun. He remembers that name.

When he would be with Jisung, the brunette would often receive texts from a Hong Sejun. At first, Minho just thought it was a bothersome coworker, but really, it was way more than that, telling by the way Jisung’s smile would often falter at the mere mention of him.

“Well, it’s too bad we can’t do anything now.”

Minho snapped his head up and watched as his friend put on a coat, ready to leave. He wanted to ask him about it more, but he hears Jihoon being called by colleagues just outside the door.

“I’m heading out, bro. You’re good with the votes though, right?” 

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Minho just gave a distracted nod before the other man left the room, leaving him all alone in the office; and alone with his thoughts.

How could they do that to Jisung? Did Jisung know about this? Should he tell him? 

No, but he didn’t want to ruin Jisung’s day, not after seeing him so frail earlier. He’ll just have to do this another way.

Swiftly locking the door, he stood in front of the box with contemplation. What he was about to do was definitely against the rules, but Jisung never wanted to enter, right? Besides, nobody would ever know.

So with fast fingers, he quickly dug his hands into the flurry of papers, opening every single one and placing the ones with Jisung’s name onto the table. He’d have a talk with Jisung about this later, but for now, he wasn’t going to let these guys get away with this.

Then, without a moment to waste, he harshly ripped the papers up, letting the pieces fall into the trash where they belonged. 

“Minho! We need your help in the ballroom! The party’s starting!”

Startled, Minho quickly took the box and ran out of the room. He didn’t want anybody to question why he was taking so long.

But as he was leaving, he swore he could see a head of brown hair and the colour red outside of the office window.

He just shook it off, though. It was probably just a passing party guest.

————-

One of the things Minho hated about work parties was how much everybody loved to drink.

As a guy who liked to prioritize his health, drinking wasn’t usually a preferred pastime for him. In fact, even the thought of alcohol made him nauseous most of the time.

But Lee Minho was the life of the party. So he definitely had to.

“Come on, Minho. You’re not about to refuse a drink from your boss now, are you?” 

Minho shook his head and downed the sharp, clear liquid with a groan, “Of course not, sir. But how about Seongwu? He hasn’t had a drink all night.” He slurs, pointing to his colleague.

“Ah, Minho, you asshole!” The other man jokes, but accepts the overflowing shot glass Mr. Liu gives him.

At the momentary distraction, Minho tries to back away and hide within another crowd, but he almost trips when he bumps into another one of his ‘friends’ along with the vice president’s daughter, Jia. Although Minho’s never shown any interest in her, his boss was always trying to force them together.

At the sight of her, his eyes widened and he ducked his head, trying to subtly pass by, but she obviously saw him and grabbed him by the arm.

“Oppa! You’re going the wrong way, I’m right here, silly!” She giggles, tugging him close before properly hooking her arm with his.

Minho gave her a polite smile and tried to remove his arm from her, but her grip didn’t allow him to. “Hi Jia, I thought Jinwoo wanted to dance with you.” He says, looking for the other man in the crowd.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and huffed, “He’s not my type. I’d rather dance with you.” She replies, biting her lip and looking up at Minho.

The older man politely shook his head, not wanting to dance with her. He didn’t want to be rude, but there was only one person he wanted to dance with, and it wasn’t her.

“Ah, I’m not much of a dancer.” He then replies, causing the girl to frown and tug on his arm harshly.

But before she could speak, Mr. Liu approached them with a new bottle of alcohol in his hands. He silently cursed in his head, wondering why his night had turned into something like this. Now he actually had to cater to Jia’s every whim because of her father’s presence.

All he wanted was to hang out with his friends and dance with the boy whose eyes were brighter than the obnoxiously large crystal chandelier above them. What was the time, again?

“I see you two are getting along nicely.” Mr. Liu comments with a proud smile, “Jia, be kind to Minho. He’s set to take my place, someday.” 

Minho internally groaned but nodded politely to the older man because he was right; that was what he wanted.

“But dad, he doesn’t even want to dance with me!” 

Mr. Liu just chuckles and shakes his head, “Sorry, dear, but I’m afraid you’ll have to save that for later. Minho and I are due for a meeting down the hall.” 

“But sir.” Minho starts, “Is that not a private meeting? I shouldn’t be intruding.” 

“Please, Minho. That was just a formality. Of course you’re welcome in all my operations. You should know the ins and outs; you know that, don’t you?”

Of course, Minho nods and slightly bows in respect, “Of course, sir. I’ll be very happy to accompany you.”

“Okay, dad, but he’s staying with me.” Jia then announces, tugging Minho’s sleeve as they walk away from the dance floor.

Sighing, Minho turned his head to see if the chairman was following, but as he looked back, he saw something that made his heart feel heavy in his chest.

Jisung was there; and he was dancing with Chan, smiling and laughing at something the older man said. It made a chill run up his spine.

Although Chan was his friend, he always had an uneasy feeling inside whenever he saw the two of them together. Because Chan was the guy everybody either wanted to be or be with.

Even Jisung fell for his charms once. But who’s to say it couldn’t happen again? Chan was loved by all because of who he was, not who he pretended to be. He had to do something.

But before he could stop and walk back to Jisung, he’s confronted by Mr. Liu and he remembers his place. 

Suddenly, his thoughts mixed with the alcohol in his system and his head dropped, staring down at the gray carpet of the venue hallway.

Why did he have to be this way? Jisung was out there dancing with somebody that wasn’t him and here he was, being tugged along by the imaginary leash he had put on himself.

But he could always win Jisung back with a dance, right? He didn’t know what time it was, but it couldn’t have been past 8:00. He’s sure this meeting wouldn’t even take too long and he’d be free to leave and enjoy the rest of his night.

He just had to play his part a little bit longer.

——————

As it turns out, the meeting didn’t end when he thought it would.

After all the business was done, he was again dragged into another drinking session now hosted by his colleagues. The same types of colleagues that didn’t care about anyone else but themselves, simply because of the families they were born into.

If Minho thought about it, he wasn’t that much different from them, having come from a wealthy family himself. But he didn’t find joy in tormenting those lower on the social ladder.

That’s why he usually stayed silent while they sat around and gossiped, sipping expensive champagne as if they were on top of the world.

Most of the time, Minho would be uninterested and think of ways to excuse himself, but the topic of the night wasn’t a random assistant or receptionist. 

They were talking about Jisung. 

But what was he doing about it? Absolutely nothing.

As he voluntarily downed another shot of alcohol, he winced and sat back in his seat, rubbing his face with his palm as he tried to ignore the Vice President’s daughter trying to clamber onto his lap.

But the alcohol did nothing to take away the guilt and shame he felt, letting his so called ‘friends’ talk about Jisung as if he were nothing but trash.

It shocked Minho like nothing before. For as long as he knew Jisung, he never thought that even his own coworkers could bully him. He just wanted to scream and shout how Jisung was nothing like what they were saying.

But he was a coward who knew that disagreeing with these people would ruin him.

This was why falling in love was never in his agenda. Because when the time came to choose  
between love and work, he knew what he would choose; and he knew what he would be missing out on.

But he just needed a little bit more time. Because if success meant losing the boy he loved, he didn’t want it. Fame and adoration would mean nothing.

But this dream of success was all he’d ever known to yearn for. He didn’t know how to let go of it just yet. So just for a little bit longer, he’ll keep this up. As long as Jisung didn’t know about how he really was, everything would be alright.

But unfortunately, that’s not how things worked.

“So Minho, what’s your relationship with the CEO’s son?”

The sudden attention caused his headache to worsen. Why were they asking him?

“What do you mean? You mean Han Jisung?” He chooses to ask. If he pretended he didn’t know him, maybe they’d stop looking at him so expectantly.

“Don’t act coy, dude. Jihoon saw you with him earlier.”

He internally cursed. Right, Jihoon saw them earlier. But how much did he see? 

“Oh that? The kid was just dropping off my lunch.”

The words coming out of his mouth made him clench his fists. He so badly wanted to take them back, but the pleased grins of his colleagues urged him on, reciting words he’s learned from them.

“Ah, so you’ve made him your lackey?”

If he could, he would get out of his seat and punch the grin off of Minwoo’s face. But how could he, when the words that came out of his mouth made him even worse than he was.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

He couldn’t stop. He wants so badly to blame the alcohol, but this was how he was. 

If he ever got out of this damned room, he would find Jisung and whisk him away where no eyes could see them; where they could just be themselves. Then he could wordlessly make up for all the words he said. 

Then he could shower Jisung in the compliments he deserved and he could find a way to keep Jisung safe from harm without ruining his reputation.

But for now, all he could do was answer their questions in the ways they expected Lee Minho to. 

However, even he had his limits. So after one particularly unnecessary comment, he snapped and scowled at the snickering group, “Alright, that’s enough. He’s not worth the bother so let’s stop talking about him.”

“Whoa, geez, you didn’t have to-“

Not even for a second did Minho ever imagine what Jisung would look like if he saw him like this; the Lee Minho he didn’t know. The Lee Minho he never wanted Jisung to see. But that’s because he didn’t need to imagine.

Because Jisung was here now, suddenly right in from him looking so small and disappointed.

He would’ve wondered how much he had heard, but judging from the look in his eyes, he heard everything. He was also seeing everything.

Suddenly hit with a wave of temporary sobriety, he looked down at himself and froze when he noticed Jia wrapped around him as if she owned him.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Jisung was already turning to leave so quickly that all he saw were the ends of the younger man’s scarf.

So he desperately jumped off the sofa, not caring about Jia or the people he was bumping into. He didn’t even care about the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he lost balance and crashed into the wall of the hallway in his drunken stupor.

But that didn’t matter. He had just made the biggest mistake in his life and he needed to run after his love before it disappeared.

“Jisung!” He calls out, trying his best to keep himself up. He needed to get to him and explain himself. This couldn’t be happening.

“Please, Jisung, wait!” 

His lungs were burning as much as his legs, but his attempt was no use. 

Jisung was already gone.

————————

Time after that slowed down for Minho.

Lonely mornings and cold afternoons became his ‘normal’ once again. He also found out that missed calls and unread texts also became part of that normal.

So every day, those little minutes before work ended were still long, but he no longer had a reason to be excited to leave.

He didn’t have any special movie nights or comfortable dinners to get to anymore. 

Sure, he still loved the company of his cats, but there was obviously a missing presence in his home, especially during days where the nights were colder than usual. He didn’t know how many times he had habitually picked up his phone and opened Jisung’s contact, only to see his unanswered messages from weeks ago, reminding him that Jisung wasn’t just a call away anymore.

He was miserable, to say the least.

Whenever he closed his eyes, a photo book of his memories would play in his mind, mocking him and reminding him of what he had given up. And for what? He had gained the favour of a powerful handful, but he lost the heart of the only person who even mattered.

He felt unbearably stupid.

If he could, he would travel back in time to that night and fix everything he ruined. But obviously, he couldn’t do that. He was just a hopeless man who wished he could’ve taken his chance at love and ran with it without looking back.

But maybe it wasn’t too late.

—————

“Yo, Minho, you’re going to the Han’s dinner thing, right?”

“Yeah.” Minho answers unenthusiastically, continuing to work on his computer. Usually, he would’ve stopped working to give his superiors his full attention, but he stopped doing that months ago. 

When he finally ripped off that mask of perfection to finally breathe. It was an action filled with gains and insurmountable losses, but he was happier. He felt free.

“Really? Dude, but you never go to parties anymore. What happened to you? You used to be cool, man.” 

Minho just sighed and lifted up a report to read, choosing to ignore Minhee, who narrowed his eyes at his behaviour. When he didn't get an answer from the younger male, he scoffed and opened the door to Minho’s office.

“No wonder Mr. Liu chose Jeongwu over you. At least he knows how to respect his elders. So have fun trying to suck up to the Hans, now, Minho. You’ll need it after you piss off everyone here.”

With that, the older man harshly slammed the door and stormed off. Minho could hear him shout at other employees as he walked off, taking his anger out at them.

But instead of feeling threatened, Minho laughed and leaned his head back on his chair. Funny how people only kept you around when you were useful.

Then after looking back down to the screen of his computer, his alarm suddenly went off and he quickly packed up his things with a hopeful smile on his face.

He had a party to get to.

And he wasn’t going to be late.

—————

“Minho, you received that black and silver blouse I had sent to your apartment, right?”

“Yes, mother.” Minho answers, turning up the volume on his Bluetooth as he drives through rush hour.

“Good. Make sure you’re in tip top shape, son. You know the Hans are good friends of ours and I would absolutely hate it if you didn’t tidy yourself up, dear.”

Minho rolled his eyes and made a turn into a gas station, “Then I’ll tidy myself up, mom. So just trust me and I’ll see you at the party.”

“Very well, Minho. Take care, now! Goodby-“

“Wait!” He says urgently. 

“Yes?”

Minho hit his lip and gripped the steering wheel tightly, “Um, do you- I mean… do you think Jis-“

Realizing what he was asking was ridiculous, he just shook his head and sighed, “Nothing, mom, never mind. I’ll see you at the party.”

“Oh… alright, sweetheart! I love you!”

“Yeah, love you too, mom.”

With that, Minho ran a hand through his hair and drove a couple metres into the station with a ghost of a smile on his face.

‘Do you think Jisung is going to be there?’ Is what he wanted to ask. But of course Jisung would be there. That’s the only reason why he was coming, after all.

It’s been about seven months since he had last seen Jisung and tonight would be the night he would try to reach out to him again.

He had figured space was what Jisung needed, so he gave it to him. But Minho still couldn’t forget about him, no matter what he did. He had ruined a castle with cannons and catapults, but even if he only had tape and superglue in his tool belt, he would still try to fix it. Because Jisung was worth it and Minho wasn’t going to give up.

But maybe he would give up on this gas station, though. Because the line to the car wash was way too long.

“Is the whole city lining up here?” Minho mumbles to himself, staring at the long line that looks like it hadn’t even moved since he got there.

He groaned and tapped on the steering wheel in thought. If he waited here, it would take longer than an hour, but unfortunately, this was the only functioning car wash in the area. 

But before he could open his phone to see where the nearest other car wash was, he noticed a car leave the queue and roll up beside him, pulling their window down.

Noticing someone was trying to get his attention, he also rolled down his window and looked at the other driver.

“If you’re looking for another car wash, my friend just recommended one to me! It's just a couple blocks away and the line is probably way shorter than here.”

Minho sat up in interest, “Really? Do you know the address?”

The lady in the other car just gave him a friendly smile and a thumbs up, “Just follow me, I’ll lead you there!” She says cheerfully.

Nodding gratefully, Minho smiled, “Sure, thanks. Lead the way.”

With that, he watched the blonde woman back up before heading to the exit, with Minho just behind her. Of course, it was always dangerous to follow strangers, but Minho was in his own car and if she led him somewhere sketchy, he could always turn back, right?

So he followed the lady and as promised, there was a car wash nearby.

But it wasn’t exactly the type of car wash he was expecting.

Because the first thing Minho sees as he pulls up to a large parking lot was, ‘SUPER SEXY CHARITY CAR WASH!!! STARTING AT 20,000 WON!!!’

At first, he wanted to turn back, but looking at the time, he really couldn’t afford to look for another place to wash his car. Maybe he could just close his eyes or look away? But would that be rude?  
But what if someone saw him here? This wasn’t exactly a place boring businessmen like him should be seen at.

But without any other choice, he looks around his car and finds anything he could possibly disguise himself with. He didn’t know how much a baseball cap and sunglasses could hide, but that would do.

“Please go to station three, sir.” 

Driving forward, Minho smiled at the volunteer and squinted his eyes, looking for a giant bulletin board with a number three on it.

And after a couple seconds, he does see it- along with something he didn’t quite expect to see in a hundred years. Or maybe a thousand.

Because how was he ever going to expect to see Han Jisung in an orange skirt, staring him down with a devilish grin and a flirtatious invitation.

Wow. He’s been missing that.

So that’s where it all began. With that smirk and that stare that could make Minho drop at his feet.

It was at that moment where Minho’s logic and rationality flew out the window. Because all he could think about at that moment was that if he was ever going to get Jisung back, he’d have to do something drastic.

Stupid? Yes.

Despicable? Also, yes.

Foolproof? Probably not.

But was he still going to try it? Yes. Why? 

Because he was a crazy bastard for ever letting Jisung slip through his fingers. 

But he would be an even crazier bastard if he didn’t try to win him back.


	8. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the re-upload)
> 
> New chapter ready for you : D

“Minho…” Jisung whispers, still shocked about what he had just heard.

“Was all of that true?” He asks, slowly walking towards the older man who had been sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Jisung's breath hitches when he sees Minho look up at him with dull eyes filled with regret. And for a moment, he wonders why he even asked that question when he clearly knew the answer, already.

“Yes. I won’t lie to you anymore, Jisung. I’m selfish and I’m a fool for ever hurting you. But still, I want you. I don’t deserve you, but I want you. I’m sorry.”

Sorry.

For such a simple word, it weighed so much. For months, Jisung had so badly wanted to hear that word fall from Minho’s lips, but now, he was finally able to hear it. He knew a simple word would never be enough to heal a broken heart.

But it was a start.

So he slowly walked closer to the older man, lifting an arm to cradle the side of Minho’s red face with a gentle hand.

“Say it again.” He dares to demand. He needs to hear it one more time. 

Minho leans into Jisung’s touch and closes his eyes, “I’m sorry. Jisung, I’m so sorry.”

It’s the sorrow in Minho’s words that finally make Jisung give into all those desires he pushed aside. Because damn it, he’s been away from Minho long enough. Night after lonely night had Jisung clutching at spare pillows, wishing it was Minho instead. 

As time passed, he thought he’d get over that feeling of melancholy over empty beds and the smell of lavender, but he never really could. Maybe it was because he was stubborn or maybe it was because deep down, he knew that what they had wasn’t over just yet.

They really could have avoided each other. Despite working at connected companies, if they really wanted to, they could choose never to see each other again. Business deals would be business deals and coincidental eye contact would be just that: coincidental.

But fate was probably getting tired of seeing them pine for the other, so they decided to just whip up the craziest circumstance for them to meet again. To Jisung, it all made sense.

So, refusing to care about anything else, the brunette leaped forward and decided to give in, launching himself towards the older man like he’s been wanting to do for so long.

With a desperate sigh, he wrapped his arms and legs around the older man, finally being able to smell the familiar lavender scent so close. He’s been missing that. No matter what he buys at the store thinking about the older man, it was never the same.

Now, at the sudden weight, a gasp escaped from Minho’s lips as he caught the brunette, firmly wrapping his arms around his waist to stabilize him.

As they fell onto the bed, Jisung sniffled and hugged Minho’s neck tightly, whispering a litany of things under his breath.

“You idiot.” Is the only thing he could manage to say clearly amongst rambles of crass words.

Really, he had a series of words planned out, but his mind just couldn’t keep up with him. They had many things to work out, but Jisung’s first instinct was to place himself back in the spot he had claimed so long ago; nestled against Minho with barely any space between them.

It’s the spot he first took with hesitance, now claiming it with the desperate weight of emotions. 

Finally, after a few more seconds of memorizing Minho’s hold on him, he leaned back and sat both of them up to look at each other face to face, Jisung straddling the older man.

“I missed this so much.” Minho whispers after a few seconds of silence.

Jisung notices the nervousness in his voice and how the older man’s arms were gripping the bed sheets, not knowing whether or not he could touch Jisung.

So Jisung picks the older man’s hands up and places them on his hips, giving Minho permission to touch. Because he wants Minho to touch him. He needs him to.

“Jisung, if you want to leave, please do it now. Because if you’re with me like this, I don’t know if I could ever let you go again.” 

For a moment, Jisung considers his words. A smart, rational person would probably leave and move on with their life. But a person in love would never pass up an opportunity like this, no matter how dumb it was.

So he holds Minho’s face in his hands and stares into those cat-like eyes he loved to look in so much and speaks.

“Good. Don’t let me go, then.” Because that’s all he wants right now. Whatever residual battles they had would have to wait until later, because Jisung was finally home. 

When he felt the grip on his hips tighten, he leaned back slightly and parted his lips, just a little bit. Slowly, he mirrored the older man, faces creeping closer and closer together until they were a short breath away, breaths warm against their cheeks. With the quiet in the room, Jisung could hear Minho’s heartbeat loud and clear, speeding up the closer his fingertips got to his warm skin.

But before their lips could touch, Jisung leaned back and placed an index finger on the older man’s lips with a smirk. 

“Did you think it was going to be this easy?” Jisung chuckled as the older man’s eyes widened.

“Um, n-no… but I was kind of hoping it would be…” Minho admits, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “But I’ll earn it. So don’t make it easy for me, Jisung. I’ll make you fall for the new Minho.”

Jisung chuckled at the older man’s eagerness, “What happened to the old one?” He asks.

“You killed him when you left him at the parking lot. But don’t worry, he was an idiot, anyway.”

Jisung hummed and played with the hair behind Minho’s nape, “Then win me over. Or I’ll have to reward my lips to someone else.” He dares to tease. It feels so odd smiling with Minho like this again, but he can’t say it was the bad type of odd. It felt almost nostalgic, like visiting your old elementary school or taking a trip to your hometown.

“You’re not going to save them for me?” Minho asks, pouting like a puppy dog.

Jisung laughs and smacks his arm, “We’ll see. I’m not a restaurant, Minho. My lips aren’t available for reservation. It’s first come, first serve.”

“You’re making me jealous, Han.”

“What?” Jisung asks teasingly, “You said I shouldn’t go easy on you, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Minho groans dramatically and leans his forehead in Jisung’s shoulder, “Well, I guess it’s what I deserve, but I’ll win in the end, Hannie. Just watch me.”

“Sure, I guess I could.”

“Good.”

———————

Three weeks later.

Needless to say, Minho was a man of his word.

Because ever since that day, Jisung has received a gift at his doorstep every day without fail.

First, it started off with cute plushies and small, shiny things, but every day, the presents just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Thus, why there was a large, red gift wrapped box with a sticky note addressed to ‘Jisungie <3’ at his door today when he came home from grocery shopping.

“Ah, what’s with this guy…” He fondly sighed, chuckling at the familiar set of silly doodles Minho had drawn on the note.

He had told Minho countless times that he didn’t need to do all this, but obviously, Minho pretended he never heard his complaints in favour of spoiling the brunette.

Lugging the light box inside, he locked the door and opened the contents in his living room beside Tappy and Nameless’ tank. Using a small knife, he opened up the box, expecting another set of custom made stuffed animals or luxury chocolates.

However, what he found when he opened up the cardboard flaps was a small box, about the size of a CD case inside- a jewelry box.

Shaking his head, Jisung slightly huffed as he delicately picked the case up, admiring the gold logo written on black velvet. This must’ve been incredibly expensive. Seriously, was Minho trying to be his glucose guardian or something?

But despite his desire to berate the man for his spending habits, he was curious as to what was inside, so undoing the clasp at the bottom, he opened the box to see a glimmering necklace with a diamond pendant surrounded by what Jisung realizes is white gold.

Jisung had grown accustomed to lavish gifts, but this must’ve been one of the most beautiful gifts he had ever received.

With a smile, he glanced up, and at the top of the box, laid a small note with Minho’s handwriting.

‘For Dinner. I know you’ll look absolutely beautiful in this.’ It read, causing Jisung’s cheeks to tint pink. He really doesn’t know how Minho always manages to turn him into a hot mess with little words like this.

But what did he mean by dinner? 

Bringing the box to his room, he set the necklace onto his vanity and admired the piece once more. He really should thank Minho a lot for this gift. 

Pulling out his phone, he opened the older man’s contact and let his thumbs hover over the keyboard in thought. Every day he sends Minho a thank you message, but today, he found himself wanting a little more than a fond reply from the older man.

Humming in thought, Jisung bit his lip and swiped a hand through his hair before typing. It’s been three weeks since they made up but because of their busy schedules, they’ve only managed to meet in person a handful of times. After all, fall fashion preparations were always busy times.

But who would’ve thought that after avoiding this guy like the plague, Jisung would come to miss the older man like this. 

JS: Hey, Minho! I just got home and I was wondering if you’d like to come over and watch that new series that just came out on…

“No.” Jisung mumbles, deleting the message, “Too formal and awkward.”

JS: Hi, I’m done with work, why don’t you come over and…

“Nooo. Too casual and demanding.” He groans. Why was it so hard to invite him over? He’s been to Jisung’s place dozens of times. How did he used to even invite him over?

How does he text Minho to come over without saying ‘I miss you, come over’ or else Minho would know he missed him?

The art of flirtation was a tricky thing.

“Okay, how about I ask him if he’s seen the show first then I invite him over casually? Yeah, that would work.” 

Nodding with determination, Jisung opened Minho’s contact and typed up the final draft of his text. Yup, this was the one. It’s a Saturday afternoon, he’s sure Minho was free. Most definitely- maybe- probably.

JS: Hey, have you seen that new show on Netflix? Wanna come over and watch it with me?

It was a little iffy, but Jisung still hovers his finger over the send button.

However, just when his finger was about to press send, he heard his doorbell ring, along with two faint knocks. Weird… he had already gotten Minho’s gift today.

Putting his phone down curiously, he smoothed out his cardigan and walked to the door, making a note to get rid of the giant cardboard box if Minho were to come over.

But then a silly thought came into Jisung’s head: what if Minho was the one at the door? That would’ve been extremely quick.

“That would be so funny.” Jisung laughs to himself, striding to the foyer. He hasn’t even sent the text, though.

But life obviously liked to surprise him.

Because lo and behold, there was actually a Lee Minho at his door, looking like someone straight out of a fashion magazine.

“Whoa…” he accidentally lets out, dazed at the sight of the older man in semi formal attire with his hair styled in Jisung’s favourite way.

“Hey, cutie.” Minho greets before curiously looking Jisung up and down.

“Oh… are you not dressed, yet?” Minho hesitates to ask him.

Jisung lifts a brow in confusion before looking down at his outfit consisting of brown trousers, a beige button up, and the soft turquoise cardigan he got from Hyunjin.

He was no expert, but he’s pretty sure he was dressed.

“Dressed for what?” Jisung nervously asks, fidgeting with his oversized sleeves.

Minho clears his throat as Jisung lets them both inside his apartment. “Jisungie, dinner. You know, with my family and yours.”

Huh?

Okay, Jisung was not expecting that to be what Minho meant by dinner.

“What?! We’re having dinner and nobody told me? Minho, are you joking around with me?” He shouts.

The older man chuckled at Jisung’s wide eyes, “Of course not, Jisung, why would I? I thought your mom told you I was coming to pick you up.”

Jisung groans, “She never told me anything! What do I do? Are we late? What do I wear? She’s going to kill me if we’re late! Once, I was thirty minutes late to my cousin’s eighteenth birthday party and my mom-“

“Sungie.” Minho interrupts, placing calming hands onto Jisung shoulders, “It’s okay, we won’t be late. Dinner doesn’t start for another two hours. I just… came early to see you.”

“S-see me?” Jisung asks, face lighting up like a pleased puppy.

Minho nervously looked away and nodded, “Sorry, I just haven’t seen you in a while, so I figured why not?”

Jisung tilted his head, watching as Minho’s ears began to redden as the older man tried not to meet eyes with him. Cute.

“It’s okay… I um, wanted to see you too. I was actually going to invite you over tonight, but looks like our parents already booked us today.”

At Jisung’s words, Minho perked up and looked at Jisung with a smile, “You wanted to see me?”

Jisung could laugh at Minho’s totally not subtle grin, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, buddy. I just wanted to use your body as a shield in case we watched something scary.”

“So you wanted to cuddle? Because that’s what my Jisung-language translator just told me.”

“And what if I did?”

Jisung laughed as his reply caught the older man off guard. He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from, but there it was.

“I- I’m- wow, I wasn't expecting that.” Minho says, eyes wide.

Pleased with the rare reaction, Jisung stepped back and made his way to his room.

“Then think of a comeback while I go change, Minho. If it’s good, I might let you kiss me.”

——————

“Ahhhh!” Jisung screamed, muffling his screaming with a pillow.

“I might let you kiss me? Jisung, what in the world was that?” He questioned himself, laying on his back, slapping his face in embarrassment. He really could cry. He shouldn't have watched so many romance movies last week!

He just wanted to take a very long bubble bath to reflect on his life choices, but he couldn’t even do that right now. Because the reason for his red ears was in the living room waiting for him and probably making fun of him right now.

So, forcing himself to stand up, Jisung slumped and with heavy feet, he dragged himself to his closet to pull out something he believed his mother wouldn’t berate him for wearing.

“Oh, goodness, can I even leave this room after that?” 

This wasn’t like him at all. So why did he even say something like that? Was it because of the rom-coms he saw or the fact that after wanting to see Minho for so long, said man suddenly showed up at his house looking like everything he’s ever dreamed of?

Probably the latter. But Jisung couldn’t admit that. It was way too specific.

So he just takes a deep breath and runs to the bathroom to wash the shame from his body. And maybe by the end of the shower, he’d forget what he said.

———

When the brunette walked out his room, he expected Minho to be by the front door, like the time he invited him for that so-called date a few weeks ago.

So he was a little surprised to see Minho seated on the couch, looking like he was solving the world’s hardest math problem in his head.

“Minho? Are you okay?”

The older man snapped out of his daze to sigh and look up at the younger male.

“I can’t do it.”

Jisung gave him a confused look, “Do what?” He asks hesitantly.

“I can’t think of a good comeback, Jisung. So give me another way to get a kiss.”

Jisung blushed and looked away, avoiding the older man by pretending to grab his coat. “I- I was just kidding Minho, don’t be so silly.”

Those weren’t the words he wanted to say, but it was the only thing he could say at the moment. But as soon as the words left his lips, he regretted it, seeing Minho nod dejectedly with pursed lips.

Crap, he needed to fix this. 

“I meant-“

“Are we ready to go?” Minho says at the same time. “Oh, sorry, what were you saying?”

Jisung opened his mouth to speak, taking a step forward. However, his brain felt like it was hit with a hurricane, because no words were coming out.

“Oh, it was nothing.” He found himself saying, causing him to mentally slap himself. Great, now things were awkward between them. This was not how he wanted the night to go at all.

So, as a last ditch effort to save the atmosphere, he gripped Minho’s sleeve as they walked to the front door.

“Hyung, you really look great tonight.” 

His words caused the older man to pause, making Jisung nervous. Did he say the wrong thing? 

But suddenly, the older man turned to look at him with a smile, “So do you, Sungie. I’m actually holding myself back from complimenting you.”

“Really?” Jisung asks, a giddy smile creeping up his lips. “Um, I’m wearing the necklace you gave me today… it’s really so beautiful, Minho. Thank you.”

Looking down at the pendant and smiling, he hardly noticed Minho pause until he lightly collided with the older man’s back with a slight oomph.

“Are you really trying to get me to compliment you, Jisung?” Minho asks, turning around with a straight face.

It made Jisung awkwardly look away and lightly kick at the dark blue hallway carpet. Did he not look good tonight? Minho usually would be bombarding him with little compliments. Maybe he just got too used to them.

“Um, no… well, it would be kind of nice…” He admits, suddenly finding a nearby plant pot the most interesting thing in the world. 

But his tensions ceased as soon as he heard the light fluttery laugh that belonged to nobody else but Minho.

“If I do, we’ll end up being late for dinner, Hannie. It’d take all night.”

Oh, so he wasn’t angry at Jisung. Great!

Climbing into elevator with newfound confidence, Jisung smirked to himself before stepping closer to the older man and purposely nudging his shoulder to his.

“Come on, just one compliment, then.” He chuckles, wanting to liven the atmosphere a little.

“How could I choose just one?” Minho replies with his own smirk before briefly checking his watch for the time.

Jisung retaliates with a laugh and a childish pull on the side of Minho’s dark blue blouse.

“Come onnnnn. Pick one you like the most and tell it to me. Before the elevator stops.”

Minho pretends to make a thinking face before shaking his head, “Nope, I can’t pick one, Sungie. There’s way too many.”

“But please?” Jisung pouts, giving his best puppy eyes to the older man. Surely Minho could at least give him one little compliment. After all, he slyly prepared tonight’s look with details he knew Minho liked, like silk tops and warm eyeshadow with his hair done up, showing his forehead. He deserves even just a tiny bit of praise for that.

“Fine, I’ll tell you my favourite, angel.”

Grinning widely in victory, Jisung stood up straight and internally squealed at the new pet name. “Yay, go on, tell me.” He smiled softly.

“Your ass looks great in those pants.”

And with that, the elevator doors opened with a familiar ding, leaving Jisung with a dropped jaw and Minho stepping out of the elevator with that same smirk that had Jisung wondering if he wanted to kill him or kiss him.

“Lee Minho, you pervert!”

————————

“Ah, Jisung, my sweet boy! Come in, come in!” Mrs Lee squeals, ushering the two men inside their home smelling of pumpkin spice and roasted chicken.

“Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner, Mrs Lee. Your home is as lovely as ever! Is that a new dining set?”

Mrs Lee smiles brightly and nods, “You noticed! See, this is why you were always my favourite. It’s snakewood from South America!”

Jisung laughs when he sees Minho huff and place his coat in the coat rack, “I thought I was your favourite, mom.”

Mrs Lee winks at Jisung and sets them down together at the large table, “I only say that because you’re my son, Minho.”

Minho looks at his mom with sad eyes before the woman starts to cackle, “I’m just teasing. Of course you’re my favourite son.”

“But I’m your only son.”

Mrs Lee cackles once again before she’s interrupted by her husband, who set a large bowl of pasta on the table, “Are you teasing my favourite son, again, Hyejoo?”

Jisung laughs when Minho chooses to just cross his arms and huff like a child.

“They’re just kidding Minho. My parents do the same to me too.”

“Ah, speaking of your parents, Jisung. They told us they’d be running a little late, so we’ll just sit tight for a little bit.”

Jisung nodded in acknowledgement. They’re late? He makes a mental note to remember this day so he could have a get out of jail free card the next time his mother berates him for being a few minutes late to a function.

“Oh, your mother and I can’t wait to hear your love story! We’ve been waiting so long to have this dinner, but here we are! Congratulations to the two of you for being such a lovely couple.”

Jisung fixes on a quick smile before mechanically turning his head to Minho, who gulps and smiles guiltily at Jisung.

“Excuse me, please tell us when Mr and Mrs Han arrive. I’ve been wanting to show Jisung my old room, so we’ll be heading up for a second.”

Despite the situation, Jisung mentally thanked Minho, bowed down to Mr and Mrs Lee, and followed Minho up the steps towards the older man’s teen bedroom.

“Oh, goodness, Minho! I forgot we told them we were dating!” Jisung whisper-shouts, pacing throughout Minho’s room.

“Um, don’t panic, Sungie… I’ll tell them I lied.”

Jisung froze before running over to the older man, “What? No! We can’t tell them that! Our moms would have heart attacks! And my mom would kill me if I lied to her about something like this!”

Minho placed his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, calming him down, “Okay, we won’t tell them.” Jisung starts after taking a deep breath, “But what do we do? And did you see the looks your dad was giving us? He knows, Minho! He knows we’re phonies!”

Minho looked up in thought, and thinking about the circumstances, his father had probably seen through them already. Hence, why Jisung hadn’t known about the dinner in the first place. Because if he really were Jisung’s boyfriend, he would have asked him as soon as he himself got the invitation. Minho’s dad has always been an observant trickster.

“Um, we’re just going to have to go with it!” Jisung decides, looking into Minho’s eyes with determination. “You’re my boyfriend, and I’m yours, so…”

He takes Minho’s hand in his and steps closer to him, “Things like this are allowed for the night.”

Jisung watched as Minho nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. “Got it, boss.” 

Jisung hummed and the longer Minho’s hand was in his, the more it felt natural, like they’ve been doing it for months.

“Don’t be so tense… I like you and you like me. Right?”

His words visibly cause the older man to blush and nod eagerly, “Y-yes.” Minho answers, “I really like you a lot.” 

Jisung can’t help but chuckle at Minho’s dazed eyes looking into his own. 

Enticed by the older man’s gaze, Jisung smiles before lifting both of his hands up to gently cup the sides of Minho’s neck.

Slowly, he leaned in until he could hear Minho’s breaths growing more shallow and breathy.

Humming, he looked from Minho’s dilated pupils to his plump lips. 

Minho closed his eyes, heartbeat quickening in anticipation. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as his lips waited with a slight tingle.

But rather than feeling something on his parted lips, he feels it on his cheek. And suddenly, Jisung’s warmth is gone, replaced with the cold of the air conditioning.

When he opens his eyes, Jisung is already at the door with an evil smirk on his face.

“That was for your lovely little compliment, earlier. Now come on, honeypie. Dinner’s waiting.”

Minho let out a breath of a chuckle while raising a hand to tap the spot on his cheeks where Jisung’s lips had just been.

Next time, it’ll be where he really wanted it.

Or at least, he hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy happy minsung


	9. Stranger

“So… how did you two meet?”

Like many roller coasters, this was a question that was either really exciting or completely terrifying. To most couples, it was a lighthearted question that could be answered with a series of meet-cutes or sweet glances.

However, for Minho and Jisung, it was a game of fake smiles and praying that somehow, they suddenly got the gift of telepathy to avoid any dead ends in their very unplanned fake relationship.

And it was all Minho's fault, Jisung would love to add. 

“Oh, we met at a restaur-“

“-We met at a birthday party!”

The two declared simultaneously, immediately causing Jisung to panic.

“Um, we met at a restaurant birthday party.” Jisung tried to clarify, flicking Minho’s hand under the table.

Minho’s father looked at them suspiciously, “A restaurant birthday party, huh? And whose party was this? And when?”

Jisung gulped nervously behind his feigned smile and opened his mouth to give an equally feigned answer before he’s interrupted by his mother.

“Oh, Hajoon! I know we’re all excited to know, but give them a little time to answer. They must be shy. Go on, Minho.”

Nervously turning towards the older man, Jisung wondered what he was going to say, especially in front of Mr Lee who seemed to have seen through their little act.

“Yes. We met at a party; Jihoon’s, a few years ago. Of course, it took awhile for us to get together, but here we are.”

Mr Lee snickered, using his fork to poke at the steak on his dinner plate, “How brief, son. It's almost like you don’t have much to tell us about your relationship. Is that true?”

Minho gritted his teeth and clenched one of his fists. Noticing Minho’s frustration, Jisung looked at him and discreetly held his hand underneath the table. 

As Jisung smoothed his thumb over the back of his hand, Minho took a deep breath before straightening his back. His father always had a habit of bickering with him over even the smallest things.

“Well, since you’re all so interested, I’ll tell you.” Minho then announces, looking his father in the eye before smiling at the other three parents.

“I met Jisung one night at a party. He was by himself and looked like he didn’t even want to be there. Looking back at it, I kind of know why, since the person who was hosting the party wasn’t actually as great as people spelled him out to be.”

Jisung’s ears perked up at the story. This was about how they met years ago; the actual story rather than something fabricated.

“He wasn’t dancing with anyone and I thought I was so lucky, since I could just go up to him. It took me a little while to actually do that, but then I noticed how he’d glance at me every now and then. It was really cute.” 

Jisung blushed wildly, “You saw that?”

Minho chuckled and squeezed his hand, “Of course I did, since I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Jisung quickly turned away and looked down in his lap, incredibly flustered. It also didn’t help that their mothers and his father were squealing and cooing at the two of them. Why did Minho have to be a walking pick up line?

“After that, it was all like a blur, and I fell in love. I mean, how couldn’t I? Jisung’s smart, hardworking, beautiful, and everything I want in someone. He makes me want to give him everything as lovely and beautiful as him. But then I made some very bad mistakes that hurt him. But Jisung still let me stand by him. And I’m always going to want to be with him because I’m way too in love with him not to.”

Jisung looked down at the table thinking about Minho’s words. Had he always felt like this about him? After tiptoeing around each other for so long, were they really saying this after all this time?

“How sweet, Minho. I can tell you really love my son and I’m so happy he has someone like you to take care of him.” Jisung’s father told the older man. Ever since they were first introduced, he’s always had a soft spot for the boy, since he reminded him so much of himself when he was his age.

“And how about you, Jisung?” Mr Lee suddenly asks, voice sounding more curious now than suspicious, “What’s your point of view? What about my son do you like so much?”

At the sudden question, Jisung froze as he wasn’t expecting to be asked like this. With their families listening in on every word he was going to say, he should be nervous. But after hearing Minho’s words, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Because the truth was easier than telling a lie.

“I… I love your son. I’m not really good with these things, but… well, I guess Minho could be prideful and quite senseless, but he’s one to make up for his wrongdoings with everything he has.”

Jisung looks at Minho who was now biting his lip in shame.

“He takes good care of me. Whenever I’m in a slump, he’s there to pick me up with little trinkets and his special comfort that gets me through a hard day. Even when I’m too sad to reply or ask for help, he’d still show up at my door when I need him the most. So I let him stand by me. Because I want to stand by him too.”

Jisung shrinks in on himself for getting too lost in his thoughts and forgetting he was in front of his and Minho’s parents.

But his shame seems to leave him when he turns his head to see Minho looking at him like he was a wishing star in the night’s sky.

They were so much different than before. Before this, they were always playing a game of boundaries, never giving in and voicing what they both wanted. But it takes losing someone to realize that words could easily be wasted. 

So when you’re lucky enough to get a second chance, you gain the ability to say whatever you’ve been holding back the whole time. 

Mr Han pops open a bottle of champagne, “For my son, who’s finally become a man!”

Jisung narrows his eyes at his father, but still accepts the glass of fizzy alcohol when it’s handed to him. However, he nearly spills the gold coloured liquid when he sees his mother whip out her phone and almost shove it in his face.

“Now let’s get a kiss from the young couple.” Mrs Han coos, like a mother taking a picture of her toddler.

“Mom!” Jisung whines, trying to push the phone away, “That’s weird!”

“Han Jisung! I changed your diapers and taught you how to read, you owe me pictures for this year's family album!” She argues before giving Minho a smile, hinting for him to help her out.

“Ah, I don’t know, ma’am, he-“

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” 

Minho gulped and faced Jisung, disguising his guilty face with an awkward smile. But how could they get out of this when their parents were chanting like frat boys at a party. But above all that, he didn’t want to make Jisung do something he wasn’t ready to do. 

“Sorry, I just ate a bunch of kimchi and my breath is all garlicky. Like, super duper garlicky… I’m sure Jisung would hate it.” He suddenly declared, causing their parents to cease their chanting.

“Ah, I see… well, then I guess there’s not really a need to rush.” Mrs Han laughs, “I know I hate kissing this guy after dinner.” She points to her husband.

Mr Han huffs and clears his throat to change the topic, “Anyways, who wants some more to drink?”

And while the other adults lifted their glasses for refills, Jisung took a moment to chuckle at Minho, who began to shovel more kimchi onto his plate.

“That was Oscar worthy, Minho.” He snorts, despite the tiny feeling of disappointment creeping up on him.

The older man grins at him, “I know.” 

——————

“Jisung?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t put you into bed if you’re clinging onto me.”

The older man sighed when he didn't receive a reply from the younger man who was currently very drunk and wrapped around him like one of his cats before dinner. 

It was obviously very cute to Minho, but if he didn’t get Jisung onto the guest bed, he would strain his back. 

You see, after a series of embarrassing childhood stories told by his mother, Jisung had nervously downed a few more drinks than he was used to. But luckily, Minho’s parents had let them stay over because it was late and they wanted to offer their hospitality to the young couple.

“Sungie, don't you want to get in the bed and sleep?” 

“Yeah~”

Minho places one knee on the bed, “So take your arms away from my neck and get off me then, cutie. I know you’re a squirrel, but I’m not a tree, Sungie.” He explains, trying to peel the younger man off him, to no avail.

“But if I do, you’ll leave meee.” Jisung whines, tightening his arms around Minho. 

Minho chuckled and chose to sit on the bed with Jisung on his lap, giving relief to his back. “That’s kind of what I need to do for you to sleep.”

“No you don’t. I want to sleep with you.” Jisung slurred, nuzzling against Minho, again reminding him of a cat.

“The sober Jisung wouldn’t like that.” Minho explained, despite the blush on his cheeks.

“Yes he would!” The younger male argued.

Minho shook his head, “He really wouldn’t. Trust me, I know him better.”

The brunette huffed, “Sober Jisung wanted a kiss. Bet you didn’t know that~”

Minho froze and pulled Jisung back to look him face to face, “W-what?” He asked, hope blossoming in his chest. 

“But you didn’t kiss him! You didn’t kiss me Minho!” The boy whined, suddenly pouting and sniffling. 

Minho’s eyes widened, seeing the boy’s eyes starting to tear up, “What? I- I couldn’t, Jisung.”

Jisung sniffled, “You don’t like me anymore? But I thought-“

Damn it, drunk Jisung was going to kill him.

“No! I do! I really love you, baby, I swear. Calm down.” Minho panics, clumsily grabbing some tissues from the side table and wiping Jisung’s tears. He really should’ve stopped Jisung from accepting all the drinks his father was giving him. 

“Kiss me then.”

Minho winced when the boy closed his eyes and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss. What was he supposed to do?

“Jisung, I can’t. You’re drunk.”

At his explanation, the younger male glared at him before climbing off his lap and laying on the bed, covering himself up in the comforter.

Minho could hear him grumbling under the blanket. He bit his lip and looked at the ceiling, trying to muster up the strength not to give into this drunk Jisung. Looking behind him at the lump on the bed, he sighed.

Well, at least he got him into bed. But at what cost? He really couldn’t let Jisung go to bed angry with him. So he laid down next to the angry lump and poked at it. 

“Han Jisung, come out of there.” 

“No.” Came the boy’s quick answer.

“I know it’s hard to breathe under there.” Minho retaliated, trying to pull the covers down. But Jisung beats him to it and reveals his face.

His angry, pouty, adorable face.

Totally not fair, in Minho’s opinion. How could he resist that? 

He sighed fondly, resting his head on his hand.

“Fine. You want a kiss, angel?” He asks with a smile, reaching out to fix the few stray hairs that were covering Jisung’s eyes.

The boy nods eagerly, eyes glossy and cheeks pink from the alcohol. 

Chuckling at the sight, he pulled down the covers and covered both of them in it, laying together on the bed face to face. Satisfied with the position, Minho scooted closer to the brunette, looking into his round eyes.

He then took a deep breath before whispering to the younger man, “Close your eyes, cherry pie.”

The brunette obeyed and closed his eyes, Minho finally seeing a small smile creep up his face. But Minho had something else up his sleeve. 

Humming, the older man moved even closer and with the softest movement, he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

“There, a kiss.” He said simply. 

Jisung opened his eyes, but instead of whining, he surprised Minho by smiling in satisfaction and grabbing hold of one of his wrists.

“Again.” He whispered, eyes drooping slightly.

Obeying, Minho moved up the pillow slightly before placing a longer kiss on the boy's forehead. And when he pulled away, he found the boy already sleeping with his lips parted slightly.

He then yawned, feeling sleepy himself. Adjusting the blanket over themselves, he took one more moment to admire the sleeping boy before letting himself drift off to sleep. But before closing his eyes, he found himself carefully lifting a hand up to play with the necklace pendant dangling close to Jisung’s chest.

He smiled to himself, watching as the diamond sparkled under dim lighting. It was a gift for Jisung, but Minho slyly bought it in his favour as well. As a favour for one of his work friends, he had picked up an anniversary present for their girlfriend when they were on a business trip. However, before leaving the jewelry shop, he stumbled upon a glass consisting of the shiniest diamonds he’s ever seen. 

He wasn’t always drawn to jewels and sparkly objects, but ever since meeting Jisung, it became a sort of conditioned response for him to give such lovely items to the brunette. It wasn’t much so about the price tag or the material, but more because he believed that Jisung should be surrounded by beauty every day. 

So despite being a little behind to get back to the office, he had bought the most pristine and expensive piece under the glass. It also just so happened to have been categorized as the October diamond on display; his birth month.

But he would be lying if he said that tidbit wasn’t the first thing he saw. Because the thought of Jisung wearing something that was partially his made his heart swell in his chest.

Maybe it was silly, but he found it his subtle way of giving Jisung a piece of himself, even when he knew nothing of it.

But he was still happy keeping that little detail to himself.

So, as he let the jewel fall back gently against the younger male’s slowly rising chest, he closed his eyes, feeling at peace, knowing that Jisung was safe and sound in front of him, no longer hating him.

Then, when the clock struck the odd hour of 3:00, he took a chance and selfishly brought the sleeping boy close to him, his arm under his head and his other arm tracing gentle patterns on the younger male’s cold hands.

At the cool sensation, he sneakily justified his actions as simply warming the younger boy up with his hold. He didn’t know who he was lying to, in a dark and empty room, but hopefully Jisung wouldn’t be angry if he woke up with Minho’s arms ‘accidentally’ wrapped around him.

‘Accidentally.’

———————

Jisung didn’t ever expect himself to be that one friend who ‘got back with the guy they claimed to despise’, but here he was.

So when he had told his best friends about his more than friendly situation with Minho, he expected judgemental glares and incoherent screeching, but instead, he only received a couple shrugs and unimpressed murmuring.

“Well, we’re not going to lie and say we didn’t see it coming.” Hyunjin had said as he applied eyeshadow to their puppy-like friend.

“...so you’re not going to… you know, yell at me?” Jisung asked, adjusting the garter of his knee length socks. 

“Come on, Ji, we’re your best friends. We know you wouldn’t have given him a chance if he wasn’t 100% a jerkface.” 

Felix cuts in, giggling, “Plus, I heard from Channie hyung that Minho hyung has been oddly generous and happy-go-lucky these days. He actually even paid for our dinner when we met up for a work project! Can you believe that? He never does that! And do you know what he did when we asked him why?”

Jisung curiously looked up at his friend from where he was seated on a bench, “What?” 

“He just showed us a picture of you with your cheeks stuffed with food. Like, who is this guy? You should’ve seen his face, Sungie, he looked like a lovesick puppy.” Felix answered, bewildered.

Jisung tried his best not to blush at the comment, not wanting to appear like some awestruck teenager in front of his friends. He could tell there was still a hint of doubt in their minds about the two of them, so he tried to fight the giddy feeling bubbling in his chest.

“Seriously?! The last time hyung bought me food was because he scared me so bad I choked on my chicken! And it was only 5,000 won.” Hyunjin complained, crossing his arms.

“Hah! You guys didn’t know this?” Seungmin laughed, taunting his friends, “I always got free food from him back then when I bribed him with Jisung.”

Jisung’s jaw dropped and he looked at his taller friend, “What? How did you bribe him with me?”

“Cute. Baby. Pictures.” Seungmin smirked, enunciating each word.

Jisung gasped and stood up, “Excuse me?” 

“Whoa! I have some pictures that Mrs. Han sent me! I could try that next time!” Hyunjin squealed, grinning diabolically as he whipped his phone out to search for them.

“W-wait! Felix, a little help here?” Jisung whined, dramatically slouching and grabbing hold of the younger male’s arm. If they were sent pictures from his mother, they were without a doubt going to be super embarrassing.

Felix laughed at his state of embarrassment before giving in, “Come on you guys, no more bribing people for free food. How would you feel if we showed Changbin your embarrassing growing up pictures?”

Seungmin scoffed, “There are no such things. I’ve always been-“

“Even the picture of you trying to catch that-“

Seungmin’s eyes widened, “Okay, fine!” He hurriedly shouted, turning to look at Jisung, “I’m sorry for bribing your boyfriend with cute baby pictures. Even If some of them were very questionable.” He apologized.

Jisung chuckled at his friend and shook his head, “Apology accepted, Seungmo, but he’s not my boyfriend. We’re kind of just seeing each other? At least for now.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I hope that he remembers that Felix has a black belt, Hyunjin has biceps, and I have strong teeth, so if he ever pulls something like that again, we’re a call away.”

“I know.” Jisung laughs, along with his friends. They were the first people he ran to when his and Minho’s situation had all broken down, so he knows they’re always there for him when he needs them the most; along with Chan and Changbin who were like real older brothers to him.

“Meanwhile, Lix and I are still by our lonesome.” Hyunjin pouted, leaning his head on Jisung's shoulder.

The brunette pats him on the arm, “Come on, Jinnie. Don’t act like you don’t get at least three numbers whenever we go out.” 

The taller boy shrugged, “But they’re all either too pushy or not really my type.” 

“Well what is your type?” Felix asked, giving Seungmin a back hug as he listened in on the conversation.

“Cute boys with soft faces. Maybe with dimples and foxy eyes… likes to show up at photocopiers.” He answers.

“Wow, how descriptive.” Jisung curiously notes, “That sounds like you’ve already found someone.”

Hyunjin groaned and slumped closer onto the shorter male, “Maybe. But I’m pretty sure he’s a ghost.”

Seungmin looked at their oldest friend weirdly, “There’s a ghost in our office? And you have a crush on him?!” 

Hyunjin pouted, “I mean, I don’t know. I keep seeing this cutie on the floor above mine, but every time I blink, he disappears. Like, in thin air.”

“That’s so weird. Maybe he is a ghost, Jinnie.” Felix comments, hiding behind his friend at the thought of the supernatural.

“See? My love life is so dead I’m probably falling for a ghost.” Hyunjin sighed, flicking a piece of lint off of his yellow skirt.

Suddenly, a familiar timer was set off, making them sigh and stand up, “Well, it might be dead, but we’ve got to look alive if we want to max out donations today.” Seungmin commented, leading all of them out to their car washing station.

“I hope so.” Felix added, grabbing their speaker, “Last week’s earnings were pretty low.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry guys. The weather’s perfect, and we’re dressed to impress, so we’re bound to get more than usual. Jisungie, turn the music up.”

Jisung nodded with a smile before running to his phone. Hyunjin was right, today was the perfect summer day, meaning that the customer numbers and donations would be through the roof. 

That’s why they planned on a fresh, summer fruit theme for the day. They had on outfits matching with a designated fruit. Jisung was blueberry, Hyunjin was lemon, Felix was pineapple, and Seungmin was strawberry. 

When they had told everyone about their theme, the other stations had also joined in since it would be the perfect day to do so. The only station that wasn’t dressed colourfully was station one, who failed to receive the memo and had decided on dressing like vampires.

Other than that, the parking lot was looking like it jumped out of a summer music video. All they were missing were colourful beach balls and sand.

Nodding happily at the sight, Jisung stretched his arms and dusted off his blue skirt.

“Alright, boys, time to get to work.”

——————

Jisung snickered when the seventh car for the day began pulling up to their station.

Even if Jisung didn’t know it was Changbin’s car, he would still know by the way the driver was staring at Seungmin like a kid who just opened the best gift on Christmas.

At the sight, Jisung shook his head fondly before tapping his friend’s shoulder while he was washing his hands.

“Looks like you’ve got a solo.” He teased, nudging him to look up at the new customer.

When Seungmin recognized the vehicle, he immediately laughed and ran to the car with a wide smile on his face.

The three other boys just chuckled and waved at their hyung as they walked to take their seats on their bench underneath their large umbrella.

“Babe! You’re back from Incheon, already?” Seungmin asked as soon as Changbin rolled down his car window.

“Yup! Are you surprised?” The older man smiled.

Seungmin nodded and tilted his head, “You’re two days early though, hyung. How’d you get out of the rest of your meetings?” 

“I told them I missed my puppy.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Sly boy, you’re just trying to butter me up. However, hyung, it’s not like I don’t want you here but, why are you really here?”

Changbin sighed in defeat, “You caught me... Mr. Gong didn’t end up making the trip. We couldn’t pitch our new products, so the boss told us we should head home and reschedule another time.”

Seungmin huffed and cupped the side of his boyfriend’s cheek, “How unprofessional, your team has been planning that trip for weeks! You were so stressed meeting his ridiculous deadlines, but he couldn’t even show up? I swear, if I ever see that old man again, I’ll-“

Changbin grinned fondly before softly placing a finger on his boyfriend’s lips, “Hey, it’s alright, puppy, I’m fine. Plus, it’s not too bad since I get to go back home to you. I missed you, I haven’t seen you since last week.”

Seungmin’s face softened and he sighed deeply. Whatever anger he had for Mr. Gong melted into fondness for his boyfriend who he doesn’t want to admit was the reason for many pouts and lonely nights the past few days. 

When Changbin first left, he told himself that eight days were no biggie. Before they started living together, they could go two weeks without seeing each other. So he just thought the days would pass quickly and before he knew it, Changbin would be back home again.

However, it was a little harder than he’d like to admit; cracking at the end of the fourth day after the older man had been too busy to video call. But he couldn’t let the older man know how much it affected him.

“Yeah, I missed you too, I guess. I mean, it was only six days, so it wasn’t really a big deal…” he huffed, looking away from the older man.

Changbin smirked, knowing that this was a habit of Seungmin’s, “You really missed me, didn’t you, love?” 

Leaning his head through the window, Seungmin gave in and frowned, “Of course I did, Binnie. It’s boring hoarding the blanket all to myself.”

Changbin couldn’t contain the smile on his face, “You’re so tsundere, Kim Seungmin.” 

Seungmin leaned back and glared at his boyfriend, “Am not.” He defended, “Anyways, Mr. Customer, did you come for a wash today or did you just want to stop by to gawk at the super hot volunteer who's been looking at fruit coloured people all day and seriously craving fruit punch?!” Seriously, it was getting to be such a problem.

Suddenly, his boyfriend smiled and reached behind him to grab a case of ice cold drinks.

“And who’s the best boyfriend in the whole world? Yup, me.” He boasted, watching in amusement as his boyfriends eyes widened with delight.

But after a second, Seungmin’s face suddenly became emotionless as he took the case of cold bottles with both hands.

“Nice gift, I suppose.” Seungmin said, turning back and walking towards his friends, “I’ll return momentarily for your car wash, then.” 

Changbin sighed fondly as he rolled his car window back up. “Yup, a tsundere.”

“Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one craving fruit punch!” Felix commented before chugging down the sugary beverage.

“Really? I was craving lemonade.”

Jisung laughed and tugged on Hyunjin’s yellow top, “I wonder why.” 

“Thank you Changbin hyung!” Jisung shouted, waving to the older man inside the car.

He gets two beeps and a muffled “You’re welcome!” From the older man, causing him to laugh. Changbin was sort of like their occasional treat supplier on days he had the time to stop by. Last time he came, he brought donuts when they had a diner theme. Jisung especially enjoyed the cheesecake donuts, of course.

“Seungmin, come on, your man’s waiting for his Super-Sexy-Special-performance.” Hyunjin said, pointing to the white car.

Now satisfied and refreshed, Seungmin placed his now empty bottle into the trash before adjusting his appearance. “Enjoy your five minute break, boys.” 

Felix dramatically slumped down in his seat and comfortable laid down on Hyunjin’s shoulder, “We will, bro.”

Hyunjin laughed at Seungmin’s look of betrayal, “Fine, we’ll help out with the drying. But not until we finish relaxing.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be right back.”

—————

Watching Seungmin dance was always a great experience to see. He was elegant, amazing, and brought just the right amount of spice to every performance.

However, watching Seungmin dance when the customer was his boyfriend, was something jaw dropping and something you’d sometimes have to close your eyes for.

Or close the eyes of those pure in heart around you. For example, boys named Lee Felix.

“...whoa… Seungmin, I didn’t know you had it in you to pull something like that.” Jisung said after picking his jaw up from the ground.

Sexy was in their job description, but he’s never seen anything like what he had just seen. Seungmin was really their undercover donation weapon.

“So...uh…” Felix says, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other, “H-how much did you get?” He asks.

“450,000 won.” Seungmin answers simply, proudly waving a stack of bills in his hand.

“F-four hundred- what?!” Hyunjin shouted, running to grab the money from his friend’s hands, “Wow, Seungmin, you’re so amazing!” He praised in astonishment.

The youngest male chuckled as he clicked the pen to input the amount into their logbook, “It was nothing, really. Maybe I pulled a couple strings, but it was for charity.” 

Jisung huffed at the statement before walking over to his friend, toweling off as much water he could from his back, “A couple strings? Seungmin, what did you do?” He laughed, “This is probably the biggest donation we’ve ever gotten.”

“What can I say? I must’ve given him the performance of a lifetime.” He said, confidently.

Jisung nodded, “Well, we sure enjoyed it.”

“Well, we enjoyed sitting down and doing nothing the most.” Hyunjin added in, causing them all to laugh.

“Station three, get ready!” They hear Changkyun alert from the entrance.

“Well, looks like we’re back to work, guys.” Hyunjin sighed, picking up a water gun from the table. 

Seeing his friend’s posture, Jisung walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Don't worry, Jinnie. I know it’s hot out here, but we’ve only got two cars left before we’re done for the day.”

The taller brightens up, “Really? Just two?” 

Felix nodded, “Yup, and thanks to Seungmin and Changbin hyung, we met our ideal quota already.” 

Jisung nodded in acknowledgement before flinching at the upcoming customer who had sped into their station, barely stopping before running over one of their water buckets.

“Jeez, what’s this guy’s problem?” Felix murmured, tying his shoelaces.

Hiding his frown under a customer service smile, Jisung cleared his throat and looked up to see the customer, feeling nervous when he saw a man wearing dark sunglasses with a black mask, completely covering his facial features.

Trying to stand up straight, he reached for the hose with shaky hands. It wasn’t the first time a customer came by wearing items to hide their appearance, but for some reason, Jisung had a bad feeling about this.

It was almost like he could see under the driver’s mask, imagining a fiery grin plastered on his lips. It brought a shiver up his spine, despite the heat hitting his skin. 

“Are you alright, bub?” Felix asked him, bringing him out of his bubble of anxiety with a concerned look.

He brought a feigned smile to his face, “Yeah, I was just a little startled by their ‘excellent’ parking skills.” He tried to joke, despite the slight trembling in his knees.

He received a hesitant nod in response, but he still tried to get into the mood to dance. After all, right after this customer, there was only one left. Then he could finally go home and catch up on some paperwork or catch up on sleep.

Just two more…

————-

“Jisungie, I think you should take a break from this one.” Hyunjin whispered, visibly trying to block the driver’s view of the brunette.

“Jinnie, I’m fine. We’re already halfway done the wash, and I’m not tired.” He responded, not wanting to leave his friends alone.

“No, Jisung… he keeps looking at you. He’s being a total creep and can’t stop following you.” Hyunjin explained, verifying Jisung’s fears.

“Go to Juyeon and Sangyeon hyung’s station for now, we’re cutting this creep’s service short, I don’t care if he doesn’t pay us.” Seungmin hisses.

Nervously biting his lower lip, Jisung nodded and started to walk to the other station, feeling safer with every step he took. Usually, he’d try to ignore it and not cause his friends any trouble, but he was feeling a bit lightheaded and needed to take a seat.

“Jisung? Are you okay? Eric, get him a chair!” He hears as he makes it there.

“Thanks, Eric.” He mumbled, when his friend helps him into a seat, “Don't worry, I’m alright, it’s just a little too hot out here today.” He lied, trying to get the lightheadedness out of his system. He didn’t want to worry anybody over a single creepy customer. All he wanted was to go home.

“Here, Sung.” He looks up, smiling widely when he sees Jacob hand him an ice cold water bottle.

“Thank you, hyung.” He said gratefully, accepting the bottle with both hands. 

“No problem. But it’s not just the heat, is it? I could tell by your faces that you got a weird customer. Want us to get rid of him? We could also call Wonho hyung from station one.” 

Jisung sighed and nervously placed his hands on both of his knees. 

“Yeah… he had his face covered and he kept watching me. It really creeped me out ever since he pulled up. But it’s alright, he’ll be leaving soon, I think.”

Hearing the conversation, Chanhee took a seat beside him and patted his arm in comfort, “Don't worry, I’m saving their license plate on my phone and sending it to the front. If he comes here again, we’ll just send him away, okay?” 

Feeling comforted, Jisung sighed in relief, “Thank you, hyung, I appreciate that.” 

Trying to calm down further with deep breaths, he closed his eyes and focused on the cool breeze that would come every few moments. It was just a creepy customer, that was it.

And when he opened his eyes, the car was driving away, leaving his friends with scowls and crossed arms.

From Sangyeon’s station, he made eye contact with his friends who all gave him concerned frowns, almost as if they all shared the same foreboding feeling.

When Jisung took his position here, he was sure nobody would ever find him. He was cautious and was always wary, but of course, his anonymity was never 100% secure. After all, even Minho managed to stumble across this car wash.

So as he felt the last remnants of water drip down from the ends of his hair, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, hoping and praying that his suspicions weren’t true.

That someone had found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	10. September

JS: Hey Seungmo, what do you think Changbin hyung wants for his birthday?

SM: You know he’d be happy if you just gave him a rock, right?

JS: Ohh actually that doesn’t seem like a bad idea

SM: Oh really? Cool

JS: I’ll get him a very expensive shiny rock :D

SM: Uhhh… you don’t have to spend that much money, Ji. Plus it’s just a little party with friends. A bottle of wine would be fine 

JS: But Changbin is my hyungggg! Do you remember what he gave me for my last birthday? Those earrings are so expensive I can’t even trust myself to wear them

SM: Well that’s because you’re like a real younger brother to him, man

JS: Exactly, Minnie! That’s why I really have to get him something special

SM: Hmm… well, he did lose his favourite bracelet when he went on that work trip last week 

JS: Aw, the one he got from Mrs. Nam before she retired?

SM: Yeah :( he’s still pretty upset about it

JS: Then I know just what to get him :D

————-

Honestly, Jisung has had better ideas than to go to a crowded shopping mall by himself. 

Especially after what happened at the car wash a few days ago.

So as he walked through a crowd of people rushing with big shopping bags, he wished he could say that the incident didn’t leave him shaken and paranoid, but he would be lying to himself. 

Because every now and then, he swore he could feel eyes on him everywhere he went. It often made him shiver and wish it were the right season to wear clothes that could hide your whole body. 

‘Come on, Jisung, do this for Changbin hyung.’ He repeated to himself like a mantra, taking a deep breath. He just needed to head over to the jewelry store, find the perfect bracelet for Changbin, and get home safe and sound; no extra stops.

And it probably wouldn’t take long since he was friends with a couple of the store’s clerks. A lot of the workers there were the children of the owners who are good friends with Jisung’s parents. 

Though it was a large mall, Jisung found that he got there pretty quickly. He then felt a lot safer when he stepped inside, knowing that stores like these would always have security on standby. 

“Squirrel!” 

Jisung flinched for a split second before recognizing the voice coming from behind the glass displays.

“Oh, Nayeon noona!” Jisung happily shouted, quickly walking towards the woman behind the counter. “Got any deals for me today?” Jisung asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“For you?” The older woman started, “2,000 won off your first purchase.”

Jisung chuckled and shook his head, “Well, that’s a whole one thousand won more than last time, so I’ll take it.” Jisung says.

Nayeon smiled before ruffling Jisung’s brown hair, “Awesome. So what can I help you with today, Ji?”

The brunette bit his lip to think of the specific item name before pointing to his wrist, “I’m actually looking for a nice tennis bracelet today. It’s for a friend’s birthday.” Jisung answered.

The older brunette then nodded before leading him to the center of the store.

“Alright, so these are the bracelets that just arrived a week ago. And here are the tennis bracelets.” The older woman said, tapping her finger towards the top of the display.

“Wow, they’re all so sparkly.” Jisung said in awe, running his eyes all over the top row filled with bright diamonds and crystals.

“Well, we try our best.” Nayeon said proudly with a smile. “So what does your friend like? Just a simple design or something for special occasions?”

Jisung made a thinking sound before pulling his phone out to show the older woman a picture.

“Do you have anything like this?” He asks, “Something you can wear every day?”

Nayeon nodded before opening her side of the glass display. Delicately, she then pulled a bracelet out and showed it to Jisung above the table.

“I think this one’s the closest to the picture you showed me. It’s quite casual and great for everyday wear.”

Jisung smiled and nodded seeing the silver bracelet embedded with diamonds. It looked just like the one Changbin had lost. 

“This one is perfect, noona. Can I have it gift wrapped?” 

The older woman nodded, “Of course, Ji. Wow, this brings me memories to your first paycheck.” She says, faking a sob.

Jisung laughed as the older woman brought the bracelet to the front desk. “Very funny, noona. I still have that ring, you know?”

Nayeon chuckled, “You’ve always been good at taking care of your things, haven’t you, Jisungie?” 

“I don’t know about that, I accidentally broke my favourite lamp last week.” Jisung pouted.

“That’s alright, that’s just the balance of life. You make things and break things, you find things and you lose things, and you keep and throw away things.”

Jisung chuckled at the older woman’s ‘wise’ words, “Very philosophical.”

Nayeon proudly lifted her chin, “Of course. I’m secretly a genius, obviously.”

Jisung just snickered and pulled his wallet out to pay. “Alright, how much do I owe you? And remember the 2,000 won discount, noona. I didn’t forget.”

“Oh I didn’t forget, squirrel. But I also remember saying ‘on your first purchase’. That alone implies that in order to receive our special discount, you’d have to buy more than one item.”

Jisung looked at her with scandalized eyes, “What? You’re a scammer!” Jisung jokingly accused, crossing his arms.

Nayeon smirked and looked down at him, “It’s called running a good business, little Han. Granted, it’s silly to spend an extra few hundred thousand won for a simple two thousand won discount, but I know you, Jisung. You’ll get that discount from me no matter what.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the older woman, psychologically trying to get her to back down, but he knows that if he’s never won this battle with her before, he wouldn’t win today, either.

So he kept his determined face on, but still slowly walked across the room to a random display.

“Fine, I’ll buy another piece, then. But only because I want to.” Jisung huffed, waiting for the older woman to arrive at the glass display.

“Oh, good find, Jisungie. This is our collection of diamonds based on birth month.” Nayeon started before pointing to the necklace hanging on Jisung’s collar, “Oh, but you probably already knew that. But wait, weren’t you born in September? Why did you buy yourself an October diamond?” She asks, curiously. Usually, her customers always bought a necklace for themselves as a novelty birthday item. But, Jisung never bought one from them. At least not from what she remembered.

Jisung looked down and held the little pendant with his fingers, “What do you mean? An October diamond?”

Nayeon nodded before pointing through the glass, “There, you see? You’re wearing the October diamond. But your birthday is in September.” She explains, pointing to the oval shaped diamond in the glass.

The brunette tilted his head in confusion, “Oh, but somebody gave me this necklace. Maybe they didn’t know-“

“When’s their birthday?” Nayeon quickly asked, eagerly.

“October.” Jisung answered before gasping lightly in realization.

“Oh, so your boyfriend gave it to you. Of course, how didn’t I think of that?”

Jisung spluttered, “I- what? H-how would you-“

The older woman shrugged casually, “I’ve had a lot of customers buy their own birth diamond for their significant others. That’s cute, Sungie, I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend, congrats.”

The younger man flushed at the sudden news flash. Usually, he would brush these things off as coincidence, but knowing Minho, he probably knew what he was doing.

Seriously, that guy was going to kill him one day.

“Actually…” Jisung begins to explain, but he stops halfway and decides not to correct the older woman. Because if he does, he doesn’t think he’d make it to his date with said man. Just the thought of it now was making his knees weak, knowing what he knows now.

So all he could do was try to avoid Nayeon’s cooing and cheek pinching.

“So…” he begins to speak after calming down a little, “If people get their birthday diamonds for their significant others, should I get one for him too?” 

Nayeon smiled, seeing the boy so flustered.

“I think you should, Sungie. And I’ll give you a special discount for it.”

“3,000 won?”

“2,500.”

“Oh. Well, it’s better than nothing.”

—————————-

“He’s on his way, you guys, how’s my outfit?” 

He knows it was silly, but he was a very nervous man who just needed a little support right now.

“Glub… glub.” Nameless answered, quickly swimming around in circles.

Jisung pouted and nervously started to adjust his outfit, “Does that mean you hate it?” 

“Gluuuuub.”

Jisung sighed and kneeled in front of the fish tank, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m just a little nervous. Do you remember that person I always talked to you two about? Well, he’s coming over after a while and I don’t know what to do.” Jisung explained, as if the two innocent goldfish were the greatest advice givers in the world.

But many people have said that ranting to your pet was therapeutic. And in Jisung’s experience, it really was.

Well, most of the time.

“Come on, Jisung, snap out of it! It’s just Minho! Calm down.” He told himself, making a determined look.

He was just texting Minho the previous night. They had shared memes and laughed together until Jisung had accidentally fallen asleep before bidding the older man good night. 

For a whole week, the only contact they had with each other were texts and the gifts Minho continued to send every other day. 

So, as a result, Jisung found himself really missing the older man’s presence. 

Like, a lot.

But now that the older man was practically at his doorstep, why was he stressing so much about it? Well, it probably had a lot to do with the black velvet box sitting atop the dresser in his bedroom. The one with pretty gift wrapping and a label reading ‘To: Minho’ on it.

He’s about to bite the nails off his fingers when the doorbell brings him out of his thoughts. Then with a newfound smile, he stood up and practically ran to the door, white cardigan flowing as he made his way through the living room.

However, halfway through the living room, he gasped and halted his movements before slowing his steps down. Obviously, he couldn’t let Minho think he was just waiting at the door like a hopeless puppy. 

In reality, he was sitting in front of his fish tank, asking for advice from two fish smaller than the palm of his hand. You know, like any other person would do.

However, he may have been taking too much time, because the older man had to ring the doorbell once more. Alright, Jisung had already messed up and Minho wasn’t even in the apartment yet.

“Hi, Minho! Sorry about that, I was… feeding my fish.” Jisung lies, opening the door with a smile, finding himself very happy to see the taller.

“It's alright, Sungie, I just thought you didn’t hear me the first time.” The older man says, flashing Jisung a sweet smile reminding him of his cats or a small bunny.

Jisung is about to take the older man’s paper bag when he’s surprised by arms wrapping around his waist in a hug.

“I missed you, angel.” Minho says, slightly rocking their bodies left and right. Jisung really loved the nickname.

Jisung scoffed but secretly loved the feel of the older man’s arms around him, “We talked last night, remember?” Jisung teased, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck, body unable to hide his emotions.

“I know, but I haven’t seen you in a while since work’s been crazier than ever.”

Jisung hummed and nuzzled his face on the side of Minho’s neck, “I was just kidding… I really missed you too.” 

He feels warmth bloom in his chest, hearing the older man chuckle in the way he loves.

“You’re so cute, Hannie.” Minho says, pulling away to look Jisung in the eye. “It’s a lot better seeing you in person.”

Jisung smiled before taking Minho’s hand and leading them to the living room sofa. “I disagree, actually.”

Minho pouted, taking a seat beside Jisung on the couch, “But why, angel?”

The brunette looked away and played with the strings of a sofa pillow, “Because your pick up lines are more effective in real life.” 

Minho laughed and looked at Jisung fondly, “I mean, that’s good for me then. So I can see how flustered you get around me-“

“Stop that!” Jisung laughs, interrupting the older man by putting two of his hands on his cheeks and squishing them together.

“But whyyy?” Jisung could hear Minho whine through his fish lips.

Jisung giggled, giving Minho’s cheeks a playful slap before letting him go, “Because I want just one moment with you without my ears turning red.”

“Do I really make you that flustered?” Minho asked, pleased smirk on his face as he moved closer to the younger male.

“See? You’re doing it again.” Jisung says, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Doing what?” The older man asked, feigning ignorance with a cheeky smile that made Jisung think Minho could easily see right through him.

“Just! You keep just doing this and that thing that just-“ Jisung rambled with reddening ears as Minho started to eye him up and down before focusing on his lips.

“Stop that!” He then shouted, crossing his arms and pouting. This man was going to overheat his brain one day and he didn’t know what to do.

At the brunette’s defeated pout, Minho backed down and started to chuckle lightheartedly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just can’t help it, I just want to sweet talk you 24/7. I’m not sure I know how not to anymore.” Minho admitted, leaning his head on the side of the sofa.

Jisung wiggled a little, “That’s… very sweet, Minho, but I just don’t know how you do it without wanting to jump off a cliff.”

Minho shrugged and flicked off a bit of blue lint from the side of Jisung’s pants, “It’s not hard at all, for me. I could look you in the eyes for a whole hour and call you beautiful without even flinching.”

The brunette snorted and playfully pushed the older man on the shoulder, “That’s crazy, Minho. Who could do that?” 

At the question, Minho raised a hand up to gently ruffle the younger man’s hair.

“Why don’t you try?”

“Try what?”

Minho tilted his head, “Try sweet talking.”

Eyes widening, Jisung leaned back and chuckled nervously, “I don’t know about that. I could barely look you in the eye when you’re this close.” He nervously admitted, playing with a tassel from one of the sofa pillows.

“Hmm, that’s going to be a little bit of a problem, angel. Do you know how much I love your eyes?” Minho says softly, tone less flirtatious and more loving.

“Well… I love yours too. I really do.” Jisung is quick to reply, looking up. How could Minho be so fond of his eyes when the older man’s were like snow globes filled with faraway planets or the most luxurious of Christmas lights.

“Do you? Why? I don’t think they’re anything special.” Minho asked, tilting his head and slowly moving closer.

“T-that’s not true.” Jisung starts, slightly upset that Minho would believe such a thing. “They’re the most special pair of eyes to me… just looking at them now is making my tummy feel butterflies. You should appreciate them more.” Jisung says in a daze, getting lost in the older man’s eyes glistening with mirth.

“See? You do have some sweet talk in you, after all.” 

Shaking his head and regaining focus on his surroundings, Jisung flushed in embarrassment before narrowing his eyes at the older man, “You tricked me!” He whined, covering his face with both of his hands.

“No, no, don’t cover your eyes, Ji. I wasn’t trying to tease you.” Minho chuckles, gently removing Jisung’s hands from his face.

Opening his eyes and looking up at the taller, Jisung’s lips slightly parted, seeing Minho’s ears and cheeks blush with the prettiest shade of pink he’s ever seen.

“Now look what you’ve done. You’ve got me all flustered, Sungie.”

With a large grin appearing on his face, Jisung laughed and confidently pounced onto the older man, making him fall on his back onto the sofa. It was a rare sight to see Minho so shy.

“I did it! You’re blushing!” Jisung squealed, happy wrapping his arms around the older man. 

Minho smiled before bringing his hands to Jisung’s waist, roughly tickling his sides.

“Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Now you’re going to tease me all the time, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Jisung teased, leaning down and placing his hands on Minho’s shoulders, “I kind of see why you like doing it so much.”

He then looked the man up and down before boldly leaning down and placing his lips right next to the older man’s right ear. He could be as cheeky as Minho if he wanted to.

“You're so cute when you’re flustered, baby.” He whispered, cackling immediately when Minho groaned and brought an arm up to cover half of his face. The words felt foreign to him, but not as uncomfortable as he thought. 

“Baby~ darling, sweetheart, bunny, my Minho.” Jisung continues to tease, bringing his face closer to the older man despite his attempts to lean away from him.

“Ahhh... Jisung, stop!” Minho laughs, tilting his head back, ears as red as rhubarb.

“Nope.” Jisung answered, “I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

The brunette then started to place a hand on the side of Minho’s face before smirking, “Are you having fun, Lino?”

Uncovering his face, the older man gave Jisung a playfully displeased look before changing his demeanour, making Jisung’s smug smirk fall off his face in an instant.

And suddenly, Jisung was flipped onto his back with Minho hovering above him, his knee between legs and arms caging the sides beside his head.

“I’m having fun now, Sungie.” He practically growled before nipping the side of Jisung’s earlobe.

A shiver ran up the younger male’s spine, Minho’s warm breath making his tummy feel all sorts of butterflies. Almost as many as they saw at the conservatory a few weeks ago.

“I thought you wanted sweet talk, Minho.” Jisung stated, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck, confidently.

“Oh, I loved it. But if you went on any longer, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

Tilting his head curiously, Jisung chuckled and used his hands to bring Minho a little closer. “And what would you have done? I’m just dying to know.” He whispered, gently playing with the hair on Minho’s nape. It was like he knew exactly what he wanted.

With a quiet hum, the older man stared softly into Jisung’s eyes, trying to count all the stars in them, one by one; like he had all the time in the world.

“If you’d let me… I would have-“

Knock, knock, knock.

Startled by the sudden loud banging, the two men jolted away from each other and looked at the front door.

Curious and a little frightened, Jisung took a deep breath before standing up from the couch, adjusting his appearance a little before starting to walk towards the door.

“Let me just check who it is… I wasn’t expecting any more visitors today.” Jisung mumbled, steps growing heavier as four more loud knocks sounded from the door.

“Jisung, be careful.” Minho warned, standing up and walking towards the younger. “Whoever that is doesn’t seem happy.”

“Jisung, open up. I know you’re in there.” Jisung hears a rough voice demand from outside the door.

“Changbin hyung?” Jisung said to himself, raising a hand to unlock the door. Why was Changbin here, and why did he sound so angry? 

But despite that, Jisung still quickly unlocked the door and opened it up, revealing his hyung, fresh from work, tie and dress shirt ruffled in haste.

“Oh, Changbin hyung, did you forget someth-“

“You!” Changbin shouted, pushing past the brunette to roughly push Minho back with both hands.

“How dare you? Jisung already got rid of you once, but here you are! Get away from him!” Changbin exclaimed, poking a finger at the older man’s chest.

“W-what?” Minho asked while stepping backward, overwhelmed with the sudden hostility towards him when just a minute ago, he was serene and content with Jisung on the sofa.

“You know what you did, you jerk! You hurt my little brother, and now you’re going to pay for it!” Changbin roared, quickly walking towards the older man, rolling up his sleeves.

Jisung’s eyes widened, and he made a run for the older man, reaching his hands out to stop him from attacking Minho, but it was too late.

“Ow, what the hell?!” Minho groaned, holding his forehead in pain.

Changbin simply scoffed and looked down at him with his hand still lifted preparing to flick the older man once more.

Running to position himself in between the two men, Jisung stood in front of Minho and faced Changbin with a confused face, “Hyung! That was mean!” Jisung reprimanded the elder, crossing his arms.

Changbin raised his brows in defence and pointed to the man behind the brunette, “What? Why am I the one in trouble? The real bad guy is that asshole behind you! Don’t you remember what he did to you, Sungie?” Changbin explained.

Jisung watched as the older man behind him sadly rubbed his irritated forehead before looking back at his other hyung, “Changbin hyung, I know it might sound crazy, but it was all a misunderstanding. We’ve talked it out.” Jisung tried to reason with the older man who was still trying to sneak past him to attack his lover again.

“Lee Minho, you lied to him again?!” Changbin fumed, flexing his middle and thumb finger, “Come here and fight like a man!” He demanded, using his other hand to taunt him.

“I didn’t lie, you overgrown baby! I love him!” Minho defended, rolling up his own sleeves and raising both hands in a flicking motion.

Jisung looked between the two and sighed, “Seriously? This is ridiculous! Changbin hyung, your birthday is in two days! You can’t afford to have red lumps from a stupid flicking fight!” Jisung lectured, holding his arms out to keep the distance between the two.

“Oh, I won’t be the one with red lumps on my head, Sungie. This guy will!” Changbin declared before breezing past him and trying to flick Minho on the face.

“Ughhh.” Jisung groaned, not having anymore energy to play peacemaker to two hostile men in his apartment fighting over finger flicks. So he just slowly walked over to the couch and just chose to sit there while they settled their affairs.

“Why are you still trying to fight me, Changbin? Didn’t you hear him? It was a misunderstanding! I was stupid, but I’m making up for it!” Minho shouted, blocking Changbin’s petulant cat slaps with his hands.

“Ow! Jisung, this piece of garbage just hit me!” The shorter whined, looking at Jisung like a kindergartener telling on his classmate.

“Minho, stop slapping Changbin hyung.” Jisung reprimanded the cat-like man, causing Changbin to look down on him smugly.

“And Changbin hyung, stop slapping Minho. I happen to like his face, so please refrain from flicking and or slapping it.” Jisung then said, turning to look at his hyung with an unimpressed scowl.

“Jisung!” Changbin complained, looking as scandalized as ever, “You’re going to choose this loser over your Changbin hyung who has bought you way more meals and has still stayed with you even through your embarrassing high school days?” 

Jisung stood up and crossed his arms, “Excuse me? You’re only a year older than I am! So my embarrassing high school days were also your embarrassing high school days!”

“Um, that is incorrect, I have never had an embarrassing phase ever.” 

Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes. Changbin really was Seungmin’s match made in heaven.

“No way, I saw your first year ID picture, Seo. I didn’t know you skipped 5 grades. Or maybe you just had a baby face.” Minho sneered, crossing his arms.

“You jerk!” Changbin hissed, lunging at the older man again, but instead of making contact with the eldest man’s annoying forehead, he’s shocked when he sees Jisung with a pout on his face rubbing his instead.

“Sungie? Baby, why did you do that?” Minho immediately asked, taking the groaning bundle in his arms who had just taken an attack for him.

“You just flicked him, you asshole!” Minho shouted at Changbin, rocking the younger male back and forth.

“Oh, Sung, I’m so sorry!” Changbin apologized, running towards the younger male, trying to take him into his arms.

“No! He’s mine!” Minho snarled, slapping the shorter male’s hands away like a child hogging a toy at playtime.

“He was mine first!” Changbin argued, narrowing his eyes at the older.

“Stop, I’m fine! Geez, you two are acting like five year olds!” Jisung then shouted, squeezing out of Minho’s hold. “Can’t you two just calm down and talk like civilized people for a minute?” Jisung lectured, looking at the two like an angry parent.

“I can be civilized, Jisung, but I don’t know if he can.” Changbin huffed, refusing to even look at the black haired man. 

“If you call barging into Jisung’s home like that, civilized, then I had news for you, buddy.” Minho commented, tugging on Jisung’s sleeve to bring him closer to him.

“Alright! Both of you, on the couch, now!” Jisung demanded, tired of the two of them acting like babies.

Immediately, the two men grumbled and made their way to the sofa, sitting as far from each other as they could.

“Great.” Jisung started with pursed lips. They were finally getting somewhere. 

“Alright, so look, Changbin hyung. I know you’re worried about me, but trust me on this, Minho isn’t as bad as he seems, so give him a chance.” Jisung explained, gesturing to the black haired male.

But as Jisung’s friend who had seen him at his lowest because of the older male sitting a mere three feet away from him, it wouldn’t be that easy.

“I don’t think I can do that, Ji. I trust you, but I don’t trust him, not after all the things he’s done.” Changbin says defensively.

“Then don’t trust me, Changbin. It only matters to me whether or not Jisung does.” Minho fired back.

“This is really getting out of hand.” Jisung complained, momentarily looking at the ceiling to form some sort of plan to cease the hostility. “Changbin hyung, you’re my older brother and Minho, you’re my… my lover, and I want you two to get along.” He frowned, looking at the two with pleading eyes. 

He wasn’t one to push his selfish wants onto people’s faces, but this time, he had to.

“Sungie…” Minho softly called, frowning at Jisung’s gloomy aura. 

The older man then took a deep breath before turning his head to Changbin on the other end of the couch. The younger was still refusing to look at him and had his arms crossed against his chest.

“Look, Changbin, I know what you think of me, but all I can say is that I’m sorry for hurting Jisung so badly… I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for it, but I’m willing to be civil if it’s for Jisung’s happiness.” Minho offered, despite his pride. If this were any other person, he would’ve just stormed off after the first attack on his forehead, but this was for Jisung.

And he was whipped as hell for him; obviously.

“I know what you’re doing, Lee. You’re trying to make it seem like if I don’t agree, I don’t care about him.” Changbin said, rolling his eyes.

“Of course I’m not. Look, what I’m saying is that we don’t have to be best friends, but for Jisung, we could at least not fight when we see each other.”

Jisung nodded in agreement, “I just don’t want you two to fight. I’m sorry to be selfish, but I don’t want to lose one of you. So, please...” Jisung pleaded, giving Changbin the same puppy dog look he’s always used on him. 

‘Ugh.’ Changbin thought to himself. 

Thinking about the big picture in equations within his head, he tried to reason with himself.

His fist plus Minho’s face equals happy Changbin.

But that would also equal sad Jisung.

And sad Jisung equals unhappy Changbin.

So, with that, he knows that all he can do is just suck it up and agree to Minho’s offer to be civil. After all, he said that they didn’t have to even be best friends. Or even friends, for that matter. 

Changbin could be fine with that.

So, keeping his long and elongated sigh of annoyance in his head, he stuck his hand out to the older man with an eye roll.

“Fine, I’ll do it for Jisung.” Changbin finally says, briefly shaking Minho’s hand with a firm grip.

“Thank you.” Jisung said, finally smiling at the two of them. 

Changbin sighed, but felt a breath of relief escape from him. If this was all it took to make Jisung happy, then it was alright with him. Plus, if his instincts were right about Minho, he could easily null the agreement and do more than flick the older man in the face. He wasn’t usually a violent person, but if it was for his loved ones, he would do anything. 

Speaking of loved ones, his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, having forgotten to take it off silent.

“Seungmin’s texting me, shut up, Minho.” Changbin says before opening his messages.

“But I didn’t even say anything!”

—-

SM <3: Hi dwaekki! Are you on the way home?

CB: Sorry puppy, I had to stop by at Jisung’s for a minute but I’ll be back home soon after I pick up some groceries

SM <3: Oooh can you come pick me up first? I want to grab some things too. But why were you at Sungie’s? He kind of has a date today, babe. Are you third wheeling? Lol

CB: Yeah, I’m actually very aware of that date, babe. Seriously, nobody was going to tell me Jisung was back with that guy? I had to find out from Felix! And he was talking to Hyunjin!

SM <3: I was going to tell you, hyung, but I didn’t think you were ready for the news yet, I’m sorry :( plus, I didn’t know if Sungie wanted people to know or not

CB: No, baby don’t apologize, I was just being a nosy hyung

SM <3: Well, I’d be a little upset if my little brother didn’t tell me he was going out with someone. You know, if I had one

CB: It really took me by surprise

SM <3: Everything will be alright, hyung. Now come home! I miss you. Also, the sink is doing that weird thing again and I need you to fix it

CB: I never know when you really miss me or need my services, babe

SM <3: I made your favourite strawberry smoothies and I want to go grocery shopping to cook your favourite dinner so we can have a nice date while watching movies and cuddling after a long day. Take a guess, dummy

CB: I wuv u bby

SM <3: Whatevs

CB: I dooooooo

SM <3: U doubted my love. Goodbye Seo Chanvhin

CB: Noo! Baby I was just kidding!  
Babe?  
NoooOoooo  
And u spelled my name wrong, did u know?  
:’( I’m very sad

—-

“I’m sorry, Sungie, this is an emergency. Seungmin is angry with me.” Changbin wails in panic, standing up and walking to the door in haste, trying to figure out where the closest store was that sold apology bouquets.

“It’s okay, Bin hyung. I’ll see you at your party!” Jisung says, trying to walk the older man to the door.

However, he’s glued in place as his bunny-like lover wrapped his arms around his waist from where he was sitting on the couch and nuzzled his face on his covered tummy.

“Ew! You bastard, don’t do that stuff while I’m around!” Changbin grimaced as if he had just seen the most disgusting thing in the universe.

“Sorry, hyung, don’t worry, I’ll be able to lock the door after you leave.” Jisung chuckled, unable to stop his giggling seeing Minho acting like a baby.

“I’m going to go before I see any more of this! Bye, Ji!” Changbin shouted as he dashed out the door, letting it close with a slight click.

Jisung laughed at his hyung’s dramatic disgust before looking down at the bunny clinging to him, rendering any movement impossible.

“You’re clinging too tight, Minho.” He laughed, trying to loosen the older man’s hold on him.

But the black haired man just shook his head and buried his face into Jisung’s tummy even more, making the brunette laugh at the ticklish sensation.

With a fake pout, Jisung used both of his hands to lean Minho’s head back slightly, enough to see his puppy dog eyes.

“Aw, sweetheart, did Binnie hyung hurt you?” Jisung asked teasingly still with his fake pout.

Minho nodded and whined.

Jisung snickered and brought Minho’s bangs up with one of his hands, assessing Minho’s apparently life threatening injuries. The area around his forehead had really become red and irritated, but it wasn’t anything too serious. After all, he had received an accidental flick as well, and the pain was almost gone. 

“He’s so mean, he ruined our quiet time and now my head hurts.” The older man continued to complain like a toddler.

“He’s just very protective of me, but I’m sorry he did that to you. What can I do to make you feel better, you big baby?” Jisung asks, running his fingers through Minho’s soft locks. “Want an ice pack?”

“Kiss it better.” Minho mumbled, looking up at Jisung as if he were the cat from Shrek. It reminded him of Minho’s loopy state while he had a fever. 

“What was that?” Jisung teased, despite hearing the older man loud and clear.

Minho pouts and brings a finger to his forehead, pointing to a small, red lump, “Kiss.” He cutely demanded, making Jisung giggle and lean down.

“Fine, fine.” Jisung then says, giving in and leaving a kiss on every bump Changbin left on him.

“There, all done.” He declared, trying to scoot out of Minho’s hold to sit down, but the older man startled him by taking him in his arms until he was seated right on his lap.

“Minho!” Jisung shouted, laughing maniacally when Minho tickled his sides before wrapping his arms around his torso.

“What? Don’t you like my lap?” Minho smirks.

“Shut up, you big rabbit.” Jisung huffs, puffing his cheeks and looking away, “Or I’ll add some more lumps on you.” Jisung threatened, lifting his hands to tug on Minho’s cheeks.

“Oww, Hannie, why are you trying to hurt me?” Minho fake-complained, squeezing his arms tighter around Jisung’s slim waist.

“You’re so dramatic, I’m just squishing you like you’re squishing me.” Jisung stated, feeling like he was being constricted by a snake.

Minho loosened his hold on his waist, “Fine, I’ll squish you less, then.” Minho said, giving in, albeit slightly.

“You loosened it one percent, dude.” Jisung said, scrunching up his nose. However, he still had mercy on Minho’s irritated cheeks and just held his face gently in his hands, thumbs caressing the pink skin.

Minho shrugged with a smug grin and Jisung realized how much their position looked like Jisung was about to kiss him. 

Should he?

Jisung mentally shook his head. Maybe next time. He could tease Minho with nicknames and quiet whispers, but initiating something as intimate as a kiss was still way above his current level of romantic experience. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I brought a little something for you.” Minho says, interrupting his thoughts with a wide smile.

Jisung gasped slightly, “I thought I said no gifts today since you were coming over.” 

Minho feigned a guilty look before smiling, “Looks like I forgot, Sungie, what ever will I do?” He asked dramatically.

“Hmm, I’m sure you did.” Jisung snickered before being picked up by the backs of his thighs. “Minho, what are you doing now?” He laughs, letting himself be carried like a baby while Minho waddled to the living room table to pick up the paper bag he had left there.

Minho then waddles him back onto the couch, resuming the position they were just in, “It was comfortable so I just carried you with me.” He explained, handing the bag to Jisung.

Shaking his head fondly with a slight blush on his cheeks, Jisung took the bag in his hands before pulling out a colourful flower pot filled with purple flowers.

“Wow, Minho, these are so pretty, thank you!” Jisung exclaimed, running a gentle finger along the little flower petals. 

“They’re African violets, and you can raise them inside, Sungie.” Minho explained, smiling proudly after seeing Jisung so happy with the flowers. 

“Really? Thank goodness, because I was running out of space on my balcony. I love flowers, but I can’t do much with what I have.” Jisung commented, thinking about his very little flower and vegetable garden outside.

At his words, Minho gives him a look that confuses him slightly. It was almost as if Minho was hesitating on his next words, which wasn’t like him.

“I… I could help with that, Sungie.” He then says, making Jisung tilt his head.

“Really?” Jisung asked, curiously. He really doesn’t know how, since Jisung has already tried all he could to ask the building staff if he could extend his balcony or rent a space on the rooftop, but he wasn’t allowed to do any of those.

“I guess you could call it another gift.” Minho then says, chuckling.

But before Minho could get up, Jisung gasped before pushing Minho’s shoulders down to stay planted on the couch. He couldn’t give him another gift before he gave him his.

“Wait! Let me give you my present first!” Jisung said, hopping out of his lap and making his way to his bedroom. 

When he makes it to the black box sitting on his dresser, he takes it in one hand and holds the jewel on his necklace with the other, taking a deep breath.

He then left the room with a relaxed huff, excited to give Minho something special for once. He knows Minho always told him he didn’t mind not receiving anything back from him, but Jisung really wanted to give this to Minho.

“Um, here.” Jisung announced, handing the box over to Minho before sitting on his knees beside him on the sofa.

“Sungie, I told you that I got you that necklace because I wanted to. You didn’t have to do this.” Minho slightly frowned, hesitating to open the gift. If the piece inside the box was anything as expensive as what he spent, then he would feel terrible.

“Minho, don’t be silly. I also got this because I wanted to. And also because… well, I think you should open it first.” Jisung explained, suddenly feeling the smallest bit of nervousness twinge in his tummy. 

Minho softly smiled, using his left hand to undo the gold ribbon, eyes looking at Jisung like orbs filled with glowing stars.

“Let me guess, you found me out.” Minho then stated upon seeing what was inside. It was what Minho remembered was September, the diamond type before his own, but encased in a butterfly frame of silver. It was perfect.

“You always were smarter than me.” He grinned.

Jisung nodded and bit his lower lip before laying his head down on Minho’s shoulder, “You gave me yours so now I’m giving you mine.” 

Minho tilted his head back and ran a hand down his face, completely flustered, “Han Jisung, stop making me fall for you. Really, thank you so much, I love it.”

Jisung smirked and sat up slightly, “You’re welcome. But then who will you fall for?” He teased.

The older man pinches his cheek before taking one of Jisung’s hands in his own, squeezing it slightly, “Nobody else.” Minho replied, feeling warmer than the summer heat outside.

Jisung chuckled and held Minho’s hand tighter, “Good answer.” Jisung whispered, not liking the thought of Minho looking at anybody else like how he looked at him. So he lifts their intertwined hands up and places a small kiss on Minho’s knuckles, something he used to do whenever they were alone like this.

Minho mimics him and does the same, but for a little longer. It makes Jisung’s heart beat out of his chest, but this time, he wants to let Minho hear it. He wants Minho to feel the warmth from his blush and hear the way his breath quivered whenever Minho looked at him like he had just done something amazing, when all he did was just breathe.

“About my present, Sungie… I think it’s time I give it to you.” 

Jisung looked at Minho then turned to the living room table, wondering where the gift could be.

“What is it, Lino?” He asked curiously.

Wordlessly reaching a hand into a pocket in his pants, Minho then brought out what Jisung realizes are his house and car keys along with several cute keychains, even the one Jisung had given him at the car wash.

“The gift is something I’ve been wanting to give you for a while, actually.” Minho awkwardly explained.

Jisung scooted closer and sat in Minho’s lap, noticing his nervous aura. “Hey, no reason to be nervous, Lino.” Jisung calms him. “You already know that I’m always so pleased with everything you give me.” He told him honestly. Minho could give him a bag of off brand potato chips and he’d still smile and tell him he loved it.

Looking up, Minho took a deep breath and opened his hand, revealing something that had Jisung letting out a gasp.

“M-Minho, is that…” Jisung started, looking at the familiar, yet unfamiliar object in the older man’s hands.

He then watched as Minho took the object off the key ring, lifting it up with two fingers and letting it sway in front of Jisung’s eyes.

“It’s the last piece to…” Minho started, “I know you probably don’t know what I’m talking about, but-“

Jisung suddenly interrupted him by shaking his head, “No! Minho, I do know.” 

“You do?” Minho asked, surprised by Jisung’s reply, “But how?” He asks as he’s led off the couch and brought into Jisung’s room. He then felt a wave of happiness, seeing the finished puzzle laid out on Jisung’s glass table.

Jisung smiled sadly and leaned closer to the older man, “At first, I wanted to finish it so I could get you out of my head.” He started to explain.

“I thought hey, if I finish this thing, I could finally let you go, but looks like that backfired on me because I ended up falling for you even more.” Jisung admitted sheepishly, tapping on the glittery surface of the puzzle.

He then chuckled and tapped in the empty space right in the middle, where the doors should be on the little cottage house, right behind the butterflies.

“But can I just say that you were a total asshole for not giving me the last piece? That drove me insane!” Jisung huffed before almost tripping on his own legs as Minho started to hug him tightly, peppering soft kisses on his temple.

“Sorry!” Minho laughed, staring at the puzzle he thought had been lost or thrown away, “I just never thought you would finish it.”

“Well, I’m still not finished, technically.” Jisung stated, poking at Minho's closed hand.

Shaking his head fondly, Minho opened his hand, letting the puzzle piece fall daintily on top of Jisung’s palm.

Finally being rewarded with that familiar feeling of finishing a puzzle, Jisung popped the piece in and shouted in victory, jumping for joy. 

“There, that was so easy! You should’ve just given me the piece, you silly goose. I even bumped my head looking for it underneath the table!” Jisung pouted.

Minho bit his lip to stifle his laughter over Jisung’s drama over the incompletion of his puzzle. He then dug into his other pocket and pulled out another item that felt cold in his hand.

He then looked into Jisung’s eyes before speaking, “It’s because it came with this.”

Jisung curiously tilted his head, using all the logic and reasoning he had gained over his lifetime to figure out why Minho was holding a key in his hand. 

A shiny, bronze, flower shaped key.

What was it for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yay fluffy stuff <33


	11. Apparition

The interesting thing about keys was that they could be for anything.

A bike lock.

A jewelry box.

Even a car.

Really, there were endless possibilities. However, Jisung wasn’t much of a gambler, so instead of just shaking around the metaphorical gift box in his head, he simply does what anyone would do when they were curious.

“Oh, what’s this for?” Jisung asks, gently taking the key into his hands, inspecting it closely. It felt a bit heavier than any key he had and the metal seemed to be a little aged, telling by the browning around the flower design. 

“It’s for here.” Is all Minho answers with a smile, pointing at the puzzle laid out on the table.

Following Minho’s pointed finger, Jisung let out a giggle, “Oh, aw, that’s so cute, Lino. I’ll make sure to keep the key with the puzzle when I frame it.“

“No, Hannie.” Minho interrupts him with a hearty laugh, “You see, when I gave you this thing, the surprise was always a little bigger than the little message on the back.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Oh… really?” He asked, eyes grower wider.

Minho nodded before pulling Jisung close, hugging him from behind as they both stared down at the puzzle.

“You see this painting, Jisungie?” Minho asked, rocking them slightly.

Jisung nodded, “Of course I have, Minho.” He laughs, “We’re even looking at it right now, dummy.”

At the teasing, Minho playfully pinched Jisung’s hipbone, causing him to flinch and squeal.

“The thing is, when I got it done in Italy, I gave the artist a very real reference to work with.” 

Jisung turned around and gave Minho a confused look, “Hey, you’re talking in riddles, could you just tell me what it is?” He whined, stomping both feet on the ground with soft pitter-patters of desperate curiosity.

Giving in, Minho smirked before wordlessly pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly scrolling through it. Then after a few seconds of Jisung watching his every move, the older man showed Jisung his screen, showcasing an image identical to the painting, even down to the cottage details and surroundings. 

“Oh, so that’s a real place?” Jisung asked in awe, admiring the picture.

Minho nods, “It is, and it’s ours.” 

Jisung does a double take before snickering, “Ours? As in?”

The older man looks at him as if what he said should have been clear enough to the smaller boy, “Umm, the cottage… it’s real and I bought it… it’s ours… like, we can go there anytime we’d like.” Minho explains with awkward hand gestures.

As Minho was explaining, Jisung’s brain began to provide its own background music that sounded very similar to the Kahoot theme song.

“You bought us a cottage?” Jisung shouts in surprise, catching the older man off guard by practically tackling him onto the bed like a star quarterback.

Minho laughs and groans when he’s sure Jisung accidentally made contact with one of his kidneys, “My friend was going to have it demolished, but I bought before he could.” Minho started to explain.

Jisung smiled and looked at Minho in a way that if he were to look at himself in the mirror, he would probably see his own heart eyes.

“I never thought I’d buy property like it, but it really was beautiful. I thought that maybe it could be our escape place when we needed a break from our own world. Plus… it had a fair share of empty flower beds I thought you’d like. You could plant as many things as you want.” 

Jisung looked down and played with the hem of Minho’s shirt, heart beating erratically. Somebody could buy him the moon and the stars, but it wouldn’t ever be as touching as all that Minho has given him.

Throughout his life, gifts of bribery and favour were common things; you give a gift, and you wordlessly give something in return. It was just the way of the life that he grew into.

But Minho never made him feel like he wanted anything other than just him. 

No business deals.

No favours. Just him.

“I-I don’t know what to say… but, what’s your favourite kind of flower, Min?” He asks, looking up to gaze at Minho’s lips, suddenly too shy to look him in the eye.

Minho thought for a few seconds before answering, “I think hydrangeas have always been my favourite.”

Jisung finally looks him in the eye and nods, “I’ll make sure to plant them first, then. It’s the least I could do to thank you.” He says, creeping an arm around Minho's torso so that they were face-to-face on the bed.

Minho then raised a hand to carefully fix a hair covering Jisung’s eyes, “No need to rush, I already have the prettiest flower right in front of me.” He smirked, running a finger alongside Jisung’s jaw.

The younger male laughed at the cheesy attempt at flirting and playfully acted as if he was going to bite Minho’s finger off, “Hey, I can bite, you know?” He taunted.

Minho shrugged, “Again, I have three cats, Jisung. Biting doesn’t scare me one bit.”

Jisung huffed and opened his mouth to show his teeth, “No, but I have very sharp teeth. You should at least be a little scared.” 

“Nope.” Minho answered, fondly holding in a laugh.

Jisung then picked up one of Minho’s hands and held it very close to his mouth, “I’ll bite you. Don’t think I won’t.” He threatened, opening his mouth.

Minho tilted his head back in a laugh, “Listen, instead of trying to eat me, why don’t I order you food? It’s almost dinner, anyway.” Minho offered, making Jisung immediately put his hand down.

Jisung gasped and sat up, making the older man follow, “Oh yeah! I’m supposed to cook us dinner!” He remembered, turning to look at his bedroom door.

Minho feigned a smile, trying to hide his obvious fear of Jisung cooking anything other than soup. “Oh? How sweet, angel, but you know what? I could-“

Jisung shakes his head, determined to do it on his own. It was a simple pasta and chicken dinner, how hard could it be?

“I could do it myself, Lino.” He smiled, petting Minho’s head. However, he remembered the last time he cooked for the both of them that ended up with him having to use the fire extinguisher and a favour card from Changbin to help repaint the kitchen ceiling. 

“Umm, I mean, I guess we could both make the dinner. This is a date, after all...” He explained with an awkward chuckle. 

Minho gave him a peck on the nose before standing up with his hand outstretched, “Then let’s get started, my little fire starter.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes and took his hand, “I would’ve been better than you in the cavemen days then, if I’m such a fire starter.” 

“That’s true. But one thing’s for sure.” 

Jisung turned to look at the older man, “What?”

Minho smirked, “You’d still light up my life.” He stated.

The brunette playfully cringed and stepped away from the older man with a disgusted face, “Cheeeeesyyyy.” He laughed, despite the little butterflies he felt in his tummy.

Minho scooched closer to him as they walked to the kitchen, causing Jisung to walk away faster with hearty laughs, trying to get away from the older man’s flirtatious attacks.

“And you’d still be super hot! And you’d still warm up my stone-cold heart~”

“Yah!”

—————————

“Jeonginniee, I’m going to die, I left the sheets I printed at HF.” Jisung whined, pouting at his younger colleague. 

The two had only met a little over a week ago, but due to an assignment collaboration with both of their departments, they’ve been spending almost every day together and became pretty close despite the short time.

“Don't worry, hyung, I downloaded the files on my laptop so you could use it if you need to. We’ll probably sit together in the back, right?” Jeongin reassured him, chuckling slightly at the older man’s state of distress over something so trivial.

Jisung gripped his arm gratefully and patted his shoulder, “You’re a good kid, I’ll make sure to buy you food after all this.” 

Jeongin nodded with a smile, showing off his dimples, “Write it on a sticky note hyung, so I could cash in that coupon.” He cleverly said with a sly grin, making Jisung fondly shake his head and pull out his sticky note pad.

Jeongin grew up with lawyer parents, so Jisung learned pretty quickly that the boy always needed agreements written on paper, even if they were little ones.

“Here you go, my signature is right there.” Jisung stated, pointing near the bottom of the small paper. 

“Alright, I’ll take that.” The younger male then declares, swiftly taking the neon green slip before placing it inside his shirt pocket. Jisung jokingly rolled his eyes and tugged them to the entrance of HM. Just a week ago, he acted so shy around him, and now he’s as much as a devil as his friends were. But he wasn’t complaining; Jeongin was an absolute cutie pie and he never failed to let the younger man know it.

“Alright, little cutie patootie, let’s head up before we’re late to the meeting.” He cooed teasingly, poking at the younger man’s arm like a doting parent.

“Hyung, I am only a few months younger than you and I’m taller. I’m not a babyyyy.” Jeongin complained, letting himself be led inside by the brunette with a small pout.

The older man shook his head, “Nope, I adopted you, so you are my little baby.” How could he not when the younger boy looked so much like a baby fox? Impossible.

“Fine, but only because you buy me food sometimes.” 

“That’s right.”

—————-

“That meeting was so boring, hyung, I tried so hard not to fall asleep.” Jeongin complained, gratefully accepting the bottle of water Jisung gave him. It was just another PowerPoint presentation stretched out way longer than it should have. It was like the director was stalling just to torment them.

The older man nodded in agreement, “Me too. Why are the boardrooms so gray and dim here? At least plants are a thing at our building.”

Really, Jisung thought working at his company was boring, but Minho’s building was more bland than the most unseasoned of chickens. Speaking of the man, he receives a text from him asking if he was going to stop by his office soon. Jisung was planning to surprise him with a visit, but word must’ve gotten around that he was there.

“Innie, you go ahead and head back to HF, I just have to visit with a friend for a bit.” Jisung said, turning to his friend.

Jeongin nodded and checked the time on his watch, “Got it, hyung. I bet you’re meeting with a veeeery special friend.”

The brunette gasped in shock, “How did you know about that?” 

The younger male grinned evilly before moving to turn around, “I may be new, but I’m good at listening. So go on and have fun with your man, hyung.”

Blushing, Jisung watched as the younger male walked down the hall and into the elevator. Was it really common office talk that he and Minho were seeing each other? The thought made him blush, but it also lit up a part of him that was glad that people knew that Minho was… his.

“Ugh, what am I even thinking about?” Jisung chastised himself, starting his walk to Minho’s office. But just like in his own building, he made sure to keep his eyes low and avoid making eye contact with people who stared at him and whispered things when they thought he wasn’t listening.

He just couldn’t escape rumours and prejudices no matter where he was. If only he could actually lift his head up and speak for himself. 

“Um, hello, good morning, I’m Han Jisung, I have an appointment with Mr. Lee.” He says as he stops at Minho’s assistant’s desk. 

“Oh yes, he’s expecting you. You can head right in.” The woman tells him with a customer service smile. But he could tell that behind that smile, she was eying him up and down with a hidden glare. She was always like that when he came to visit Minho.

“Thank you.” He still says, bowing slightly before making his way down the hallway, thankful for the silence as a result of lunch hour.

When he got to the familiar mahogany door with Minho’s last name labeled in gold letters, he raised his hand and knocked three times, “Mr. Lee? It’s me, Jisung.” He announced.

After a few seconds, the door opens, revealing Minho in a dress shirt, sporting a smile, “Come in, Mr. Han.” He starts, mimicking the brunette’s tone of professionalism, “Why so formal, baby? It’s just me.” He asks, leading them inside and locking the door.

Jisung awkwardly chuckled and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of Minho’s desk, “Sorry… It's because we’re at work, I guess. I don’t want people thinking I’m rude for addressing you casually.” He admitted, biting his bottom lip. He always got nervous when he was in Minho’s office. Being in offices like these always gave him bad memories of being scolded by his boss.

But as always, when Minho notices his discomfort, he taps on his hand and gives him a comforting smile, “Hey, now. You’re so far away, come take a seat a little closer now.” 

Jisung looked up, cheeks immediately feeling warm as he saw Minho roll backwards on his large chair and pat the space on his lap.

Blushing, he stood up from his seat and made his way over, not being able to resist the most comfortable seat in the world. 

“Hi, honey.” He then says shyly, taking a seat and using his arm to rub one of Minho’s shoulders.

The older man fondly tilted his head and smiled, “I love that.”

“I know.” Jisung answered, looking deep into Minho’s eyes with a shy smile.

“This is the best meeting I’ve ever had.” 

Jisung lightly smacks his shoulder and giggles, but they’re interrupted when he feels vibrations in his blazer pocket.

“Oh, it’s Innie. Sorry, Minho I have to take this for a second.” The brunette excused himself, answering the phone. Minho just grumbles and denies Jisung’s motion to get off his lap by wrapping an arm around him.

“Hello, my sweet little baby! What do you need?” Jisung asks as he answers the phone.”

“Sorry, hyung, but I need your help to collect data from your department later… do you have time?” The other voice says.

“Of course I have time to help you, cutie patootie.” Jisung coos, “Plus, I could treat you to dinner instead of lunch.”

“Wow, that sounds great hyungie, thank you!”

“No problem, Innie. Just meet with me after work and we’ll discuss things, alright?”

“Yup! Sounds perfect. Bye hyung!”

“Bye!”

As Jisung hung up, a fond smile lit up on his face after talking to the younger male. It felt like for the first time, he was an older brother.

“Who was that?” He hears Minho mumble near his ear.

“Yang Jeongin. He’s a newbie at HF and I’ve kind of taken him under my wing.”

“So you’re close?”

Jisung nodded, “Yup. We’ve been working a lot together and we’re pretty much good friends now. I’ll introduce you two next time. He’s a really good kid.” 

Minho pursed his lips and looked away, slightly frowning.

Noticing his odd behaviour, Jisung adjusted himself on his lap and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Minho? What’s wrong? Am I heavy?” He asks.

“You-...” Jisung heard Minho mumble incoherently.

“W-what? Sorry, I couldn’t understand you.”

Minho sighed before looking back at the boy on his lap, “Nothing, Sungie. I was just talking nonsense.” He said, tightening his hold on Jisung’s waist. 

“Oh… alright.” Jisung says, but not fully convinced, “So how’s work so far, Lino? Your shoulders feel tense. Well, more tense than usual.” He commented with a frown, massaging Minho’s shoulders. 

The older man shrugged before grabbing a file from his desk and handing it to the brunette, “I can’t help it, babe. The director gave me all these data sheets and I don’t know what to do with any of it. It’s just raw numbers because none of my employees have analyzed them yet.” He sighed, pinching his nose bridge in frustration.

Every month, his reputation wore down and now, he couldn’t even get enough respect from his employees to get things done on time or at all. They know that if the progress was slow in their department, it was all the manager’s fault, so it led to many late nights and scolding that Minho didn’t want to do in the first place. He’s never had to raise his voice at his employees before.

“Um, I took a couple stats courses before… maybe I could help you out.” Jisung offered, looking over the numbers that he honestly couldn’t understand at all. There was a reason why he worked in advertising.

“I can’t let you do that, Jisung. I know more than anyone how busy you are.” Minho weakly smiled, gently running a finger along Jisung’s jawline. Jisung always wants to help people and he knew the younger would be disappointed knowing that there wasn’t anything he could do right now.

“I know… but I don’t like you being so stressed. I’ve been noticing, you know? How much work has been bringing you down…” 

“It wouldn’t be too bad if it were like this all the time, though.” Minho then says, referring to their current position. “Can’t I hire you to be my assistant, baby?” He teases, trying to lighten the mood.

The brunette laughed and fondly shook his head, “I don’t have the qualifications, mister. Plus, I don’t know if I could get any work done if my boss was this hot.” 

“Oh look at you, you’re really putting our sweet-talking lessons to work, aren’t you?.” 

Jisung nodded and grinned smugly, “It’s because my teacher’s really good.”

Minho, still not used to Jisung being so flirtatious, pinched the boy’s side, causing him to squeal and giggle.

“No turning me on while I’m at work, Hannie.” 

“Hey!” Jisung shouted, teasingly pushing the older man away as he jokingly tries to tickle his neck with kisses. “I wasn’t trying to be naughty, you’re just thinking like a bad boy.” He says, scrunching his nose and poking the older man’s cheeks.

“But I am bad… for you.” He flirts, now successfully peppering kisses from Jisung’s jawline to his neck.

Jisung laughs loudly at the ticklish sensation, hopping off of the man’s lap, trying to escape his attacks. However, the man still follows him until Jisung ends up seated on Minho’s wooden desk with the older man between his legs.

“M-Min.” He lightly gasped, placing a hand on Minho’s chest. For a moment, the murmurs outside stopped, replaced by overwhelming heat and the sound of his heart racing.

“Jisung.” Minho whispered, looking into the brunette’s eyes in a daze, moving his face closer and closer to his.

For a split second, Jisung has a flashback of all the times this same situation has happened. It would be Minho and him together all alone with their faces a breath away from each other. But there was something about this instance that felt different. Like something was going to happen this time.

Gulping nervously, he raised his hands and gently placed them on the sides of Minho’s face. The older man looked so gentle, yet desperate. If Jisung were to look down, he could probably see Minho’s arms trembling as he held himself up on the desk.

“I want to kiss you so bad, Minho. Please.” He whispered, eyelids fluttering as his lips parted slightly.

But without hearing an answer, soft lips were pressed against his own, gently taking control, making him gasp in surprise.

Closing his eyes, he savoured the taste of Minho’s lips, trying so hard to keep up with how inexperienced he was. But like most times, Minho sensed his worry and slowed down the kiss, holding Jisung’s chin with his fingers and tilting his head to control their lips.

“Mmh.” Jisung sighed, whining to get closer to the older man. He can’t believe he’s been missing out on this for so long. He doesn’t ever want to stop now.

“Hey breathe, baby boy, it’s alright.” Minho chuckles after they pull away, inhaling sharply. Oh, Jisung must’ve forgotten that breathing was a thing.

“Sorry… I think I got a little carried away.” He bashfully apologized, still trying to catch his breath. But it just made the older man shake his head and smile wider than Jisung has even seen him smile before.

“Nonsense, that was perfect, my angel.” He reassured him before greedily leaning in for more. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to taste your lips.” He said breathlessly.

“Me too, Minho… I want more.” He demanded, pulling Minho’s red tie until their lips connected once more, Jisung getting more comfortable with Minho’s rhythm.

At his bold action, he felt the older man smile against his lips before he felt his arms wrap around his waist. The sensation was bizarre, but not unwelcome. The atmosphere and their bodies touching were as hot as burning embers, but the chills that made his hairs stand were as cold as ice. 

The feeling made him subconsciously arch his back and tightly grip the fabric of Minho’s shirt. He’s always dreamed of this moment, but it turns out, reality was so much better.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away, making Jisung pout, not wanting to stop just yet. However, the alarm going off in his pocket was telling him that the fun was over.

Huffing, he turned the alarm off and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “I have to get back, but I don’t want to.” He pouted, making grabby hands at the older man.

“Han Jisung procrastinating on the job? That’s new.” Minho teased.

“Well, kissing is also new, and I’d rather be doing that.” Jisung replied, bringing a finger to his lips, noticing how plump his lips had gotten.

Minho hummed in agreement, “I’d rather be doing that too, my love. But unfortunately, both our companies would collapse into rubble without us, apparently.” He says sarcastically, fixing his shirt and tie.

Jisung tilted his head and helped Minho by fixing a few hairs that had gotten ruffled from their kiss. He pouted when he had to flatten the few standing strands of hair that made Minho look like a little bean sprout.

He then got to his feet and turned around, letting Minho do the same to him. “There.” The older man announced, adding a few extra head pats after his attempt at hairstyling, “Now it won’t look like I ate you when you head back to HF.” 

Jisung chuckled and fondly slid his hand into Minho’s, “How thoughtful of you.” 

He then turns and makes his way to the door, reaching for the handle, “I’ll get going now, bye Min-“

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re leaving without something.” Minho interrupts him, the older man leaning against his desk.

Jisung looked down at the pile of books he had gathered from Minho’s desk, “Um, I’m pretty sure this is all I brought.”

Minho smiled fondly at him before ushering him over with a hand gesture, “Could I get one more goodbye kiss, please?” He asks sweetly, as if he and Jisung weren’t going to see each other for another few months.

But now that he knows how nice kissing Minho was, it would never be a chore.

So he takes a few steps forward and closes his eyes before briefly kissing the older man. When he leans back, he knows his skills could still use some work, but he knows he had all the time in the world to practice.

“Hmm, maybe a few more kisses wouldn’t hurt.”

———————

“Uhhh, Innie? Why are you hiding behind the photocopier?” Jisung asks his friend, looking down at the ground.

“Um, what? No, I just dropped my paper clips haha.” The younger male chuckled awkwardly, pretending to feel around the carpet for his nonexistent office supplies.

“Right…” Jisung muttered, bending down slightly, “I’m pretty sure they’re gone now, but I could get some more for you if you want.” 

The younger male shook his head, but still remained on the floor, much to Jisung’s confusion.

“Well, what’re you still doing on the ground, Jeongin? Shouldn’t we be getting to work? Here, let me help you up.”

“No!” Jeongin squealed, accidentally pulling the older man down with a surprised gasp.

“He’s still here.” He explains vaguely, making Jisung sigh and turn to the younger man. 

“Who is? Is somebody bullying you?” Jisung asks, about to bite his fingernails in nervousness. Maybe Jeongin had been receiving dirty looks by being associated with him.

“No! No, it’s nothing like that… I’m sorry hyung, it’s just… it’s embarrassing.” Jeongin admitted, running a hand down his face.

Jisung tilted his head, thoroughly concerned about his younger friend. He hasn’t known Jeongin for longer than a month, but he’s never seen him like this before.

“Hey, I’m your friend, Innie, and you know I’d never judge you. If anything’s bothering you, you could rely on me.” He offered. If it really was something too personal, he wouldn’t push the younger, but if it was something he could help with, he would try his best to do something about it.

Suddenly, Jeongin tugs him a little until they’re under a round table, free from anybody’s view. Well, they were pretty much two of the only people left at the building, but it would be pretty odd seeing two grown men hiding under a table like kids at a party.

“You see, hyung… I kind of have a crush on somebody...”

Jisung pursed his lips and gave Jeongin a gesture to continue, “And?”

With a deep breath, the younger male clenched his fists before speaking so fast that Jisung’s brain could hardly register the words.

“His name is Hwang Hyunjin and I’m basically in love with him even though he doesn’t know me!” He squeaks before covering his face in embarrassment.

At his words, Jisung’s eyes immediately widened and his brain exploded with an epiphany. It was like he saw the cosmos for a moment.

‘Cute boys with soft faces. Maybe with dimples and foxy eyes… likes to show up at photocopiers.’ Hyunjin’s voice echoed in his head.

“You’re the ghost?!” Jisung blurted out, loudly.

“W-what? No hyung, I’m alive.” Jeongin replied in confusion.

The brunette shook his head and decided to just play it cool, “Ah, nevermind. But Hwang Hyunjin, huh? I know him, we’re friends, actually.” He tells him, poking his side.

“Really? You know him?”

Jisung nodded, “Yup, we’re best friends. Do you want me to introduce you?” 

“No, no, noooo.” Jeongin shook his head, “You don’t understand, hyung, I always malfunction when he’s around.”

“And you always disappear whenever he sees you?” Jisung accidentally asked.

“Yeah, I- wait, how did you know that?” Jeongin asked, eyes wide.

Jisung froze before chuckling nervously, “I, I mean, just a lucky guess. And we’re also underneath a table. Anyways, what about him do you like so much if you’ve never even talked?” He tried to change the topic.

“Umm well, it started when I was interning a few months ago… to be honest, I didn’t know if I was qualified to work here since I was struggling with the new workload, but there was this one supervisor who would always drop smoothies for us with little notes on them. They were a little cliche, but they made me smile enough to get me through everything. Then one day, I asked my friend, Beomgyu who he was, and I found out that it was Mr. Hwang who was bringing them…” 

Jisung stared in awe and resisted the urge to squish the younger male’s cheeks as he told his story. When he and Hyunjin were still interns, they had a senior named Jinyoung who would take time out of his day to treat and give tips to the interns. It was then that his friend vowed to become like Jinyoung one day to other interns.

“That’s sweet, Innie. He must’ve really helped you, huh?” Jisung giggled, playfully nudging the younger male with his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Jeongin sighed, “I’ve always wanted to thank him for it, but I just get so shy around him.” 

Jisung hummed in thought, tapping his chin with his index finger. Knowing what he does now, he knows that if the two were to meet, they would hit it off, but he knows that the atmosphere of meeting at the office would be too daunting, even for him.

“How about this, kiddo. Next week when you come over for tea, I could invite him with Seungmin and Felix. You know them right?” Jisung suggested, knowing the two males have grown a soft spot for Jeongin like he had. 

“Really? But he’s going to see me!”

Jisung laughed, “Of course he is, Jeonginnie. That’s kind of the point of our plan, here.”

Jeongin nervously bit his bottom lip, “I don’t know, hyungie. I want to meet him, but…”

“Then how about we all meet at a restaurant for a casual lunch? It’ll be all small talk and yummy food. And don’t worry about Hyunjin, he’s one of the sweetest people I know. He’s also incredibly silly, so don’t worry about accidentally embarrassing yourself. We do it all the time.” Jisung tried to comfort his friend. Once Jeongin actually meets Hyunjin, he’ll feel silly for being so wary.

“That sounds really nice, hyung… thanks.” Jeongin thanked him, making Jisung dramatically grasp his chest. 

“Awwww my baby is being softttt, how cuteee!” Jisung wailed, squeezing the younger man’s squishy cheeks.

“Ahhh! Stop it!” Jeongin grumbled, crawling away and standing up quickly.

“But you’re so cute.” Jisung whined, lifting his arms to squish the taller’s cheeks again.

“Nooo! L-let’s just get to work, okay? The room I booked is this way.” 

Jisung fondly smiled and decided to have mercy for now, “Alright Innie, I’m right behind you.”

“Yo, Han!” Jisung heard from behind him.

He waves when he sees Hyunjin across the room, “Hey! You owe me the copy of the promo posters, Hwang!” He shouted.

“Yeah, yeah. I sent the first copies to your email.”

“Awesome!” Jisung chuckled, “You’re a lifesaver. I’ll make it up to you next Saturday at lunch… at exactly 11:25.”

“Specific, but okay. Anyways, I’m gonna head home since my back’s killing me. Be careful driving home later, it’s raining cats and dogs.” 

“Got it, get home safe.”

Yeah, he was definitely going to make it up to Hyunjin with something. That ‘something’ being the cute boy who he still believes was the office ghost. The one he hasn’t stopped talking about since.

Speaking of his baby ghost, he turned around and opened his mouth to speak to him, but he realized that he was now alone. He was only distracted for a few seconds and he was gone, the only trace of him being a nearby swinging door.

“Right. He disappears when Hyunjin is around, got it.” 

————-

“Still working on your speech, Jisung?” 

The brunette sighs deeply and nods, looking up from his laptop to face the older man sitting across from him, “Yeah… I mean, I’m happy I was chosen, but speechwriting isn’t really my thing.” He admits. 

Every year, HF hosts a summer banquet and picks one representative from each department to deliver a heartwarming speech. The individuals chosen were usually recognized by managers as their most efficient workers. Thus, Jisung was happier than anyone to have been chosen.

The only con to it was the time he had to put aside to write his speech. The time he could’ve been spending cuddling with Minho or playing with the cats. He’s been writing at the older man’s apartment for almost three hours now and he still wasn’t anywhere near finished.

“Really? Shouldn’t you be used to writing speeches?” The older man asks him.

Jisung sighed, typing in another line on his document, “Not really… if it’s an office vote, there’s never a chance for me. But for some reason, Mr. Kang picked me this year over Sejun. Maybe he’s finally seeing how much work I put in.”

“There’s no way he can’t see how hard you work, Jisung. Mr. Kang is just a sad man who loves to boost his ego by ruining other people simply because he can.” 

The brunette suddenly frowns, trying to fight away the negative thoughts starting to cloud in his mind. No matter how positive his outlook was on things, insecurities would still sprout up like weeds through concrete.

Maybe Mr. Kang picked on him for a reason. Maybe he was only useful for bringing people coffee and picking up other people’s slack. 

But if he was the one picking up slack, weren’t the others the ones behind him?

“Hey, I could hear you thinking from over here, angel. And your thoughts don’t sound good.” Minho states, getting up from his chair and walking to sit beside the brunette.

“Really? You’re a mind reader, now?” Jisung faintly smiled, making room for the older man.

“Nope, I guess I’m just a Jisung reader, and I know that my Jisung is feeling a little bit upset right now.” Minho hummed, putting his arm around Jisung’s shoulders.

Of course he couldn’t actually read Jisung’s mind, but there were many signs he had learned over the years that told him that a black cloud had found its way over the younger male.

The signs usually took the form of fidgeting fingers, glassy eyes, or the smallest of pouts on his raspberry pink lips.

“It’s no biggie, love. I kind of just want to put the writing off for another day.” Jisung sighed, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder, making the older man place a gentle peck on the top of his head. Jisung giggled, feeling the weight of the world fall from his shoulders. 

“Could I get that again, but for a whole hour, please?” He batted his eyelashes with a pleading pout.

Fondly shaking his head, Minho simply shut Jisung’s laptop and placed it on his coffee table.

“I could give you a lot longer than an hour, Hannie.” He smiled, lifting his hand to push the younger male down onto the couch. But before the brunette’s back could reach the lush comfort of the cushions, the sound of a phone ringing interrupts the both of them, much to Minho’s dismay.

“Sorry Minho, I have to take this, it’s Jeongin.” Jisung apologized before answering the phone with a smile.

“Innie! Hi!” Minho hears the brunette excitedly greet whoever was on the phone. Narrowing his eyes, Minho crossed his arms and focused his hearing to listen to the person on the other line. When did he get this nosy?

This wasn’t the first time this happened, though. For the past two weeks, this ‘Innie’ character has been interrupting their tender moments and ruining their horror movie marathons. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part. To Minho, the worst part of these calls were-

“Of course, my little baby! Just leave everything to me, okay?”

“Thank you hyungie. Remind me to take you out to dinner one of these days, my treat.”

“Are you going to give me a signed contract, then?”

“I’m printing one out right now, hyungie.”

Minho’s eye twitched as Jisung let out a loud laugh, eyes turning into crescent moons with how much he was smiling.

But what’s with the whole ‘Hyungie’ thing? And what did he mean by treating Jisung to dinner? Well, jokes on him, he was the one currently curling up into Jisung’s arms about to serve him a fresh pair of moisturized lips.

“And yes, we’re still on for that lunch date this weekend. Just dress casual.”

Lunch date? Dress casual?

“What? Sungie?” Minho asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Jisung takes his ear off the phone for a minute to talk to the older man, “Almost done, Lino.” He smiled before getting back on the phone.

Minho just huffed in frustration before shifting the both of them until Jisung was laying on his back. Then, with swift determination, he caged the younger male with his body, hands on either side of his head.

Minho wasn’t usually the type to be so easily jealous, but this Jeongin guy was seriously grinding his gears. Plus, with the way Jisung was calling him all these pet names, it made him want to do something; anything to make Jisung only look at him, no matter how bad it sounded.

“You’re going to want to get off that phone, angel.” He whispered, loud enough so it could still be heard on the phone.

“M-Min? Why?” Jisung stuttered, brain getting fuzzy with Minho’s presence surrounding him.

Taking a deep breath, Minho looked between Jisung and the phone in his hand before looking the brunette right in the eye.

“Because I’m trying to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lino is getting jealous of the baby   
> ^-^
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Happy Holidays, lovely readers <33


	12. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year update <33 stay safe and healthy everyone
> 
> (This is their seating at the restaurant)
> 
> Table: 
> 
> Jeongin Hyunjin
> 
> Jisung Minho
> 
> Felix Seungmin
> 
> Chan Changbin

For a while now, Minho’s been thinking of the perfect time to officially ask Jisung to be his boyfriend. Sure, they were as close as can be, but when people would ask who Jisung was to him, it was a little hard to describe.

They were a little more than dating and a little less than an old married couple. But call him crazy, he wanted to be able to describe Jisung as something more intimate than the guy he was seeing.

Usually the timeline for most couples would be: meeting, attraction, dating, and a label. But for them, it was more like: meeting, love at first sight, tiptoeing around each other, almost confessing, screwing up big time (mostly Minho), trying to fix the screw up, making up, and just being in love.

Finally. 

Don’t get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with not having a label, but it didn’t hurt, right? 

But all the times he imagined asking Jisung out, it was at a fancy establishment in front of overpriced food and obnoxious mineral water from the Swiss alps- not in the middle of his living room covered in cat fur.

Like the people-pleaser he was, Minho wanted nothing more than to pop the question at a moment that could rival the ending of a Hallmark Christmas movie. Jisung was the most special person in his life, and such an occasion should be as special as he was. But all it took was a bout of jealousy for him to abandon all those plans.

“Umm, Innie… I’ll have to call you back.” Jisung mumbles before hanging up, letting his phone land on the cushions with a light thump.

Minho hummed in satisfaction, finally getting Jisung’s attention all to himself. But he swears if that brat called back again, he’d have to pick up the phone himself.

“So how about it, Han?” He inquires, smiling softly at the boy who has managed to hold his heart hostage without much effort. Jisung’s eyes were happy now, but filled with inklings of shock. Minho loved that look.

He continues with a gentle tone, “I’ll be at your beck and call… I’ll cook your favourite foods… I’ll be your shoulder to cry on.” 

Jisung suddenly smiled widely, quickly raising his arms to pull Minho into a tight hug, “You’re acting like you didn’t do those things before, Minho.” He laughed, nuzzling his face in Minho’s neck, “But I’d be a terrible businessman if I missed out on a deal like that. So yes, of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

At his words, Minho’s heart jumped out of his chest with happiness. He picked Jisung up as if he were weightless and spun them around in circles. The smaller boy squealed and clung tighter to him like a koala, laughing at the older man’s excitement.

Just months ago, he was Jisung’s enemy and biggest mistake, but now, he had the boy in his arms, spinning as if they were in slow motion, looking into each other’s eyes.

“You said yes. Jisung, you don’t know how happy I am right now.” He admitted, supporting the younger male with his hands on the backs of his thighs.

Jisung tightens his arms around Minho’s neck, “Me too, Min… really, I’m happiest when I’m with you.” He blushed, peppering little kisses on Minho’s equally pink cheeks.

“I’m so in love with you it’s not even funny.” Minho snickers, waddling them to sit on Minho’s armchair.

Jisung scrunches his nose and playfully pretends to strangle his boyfriend for making his face glow redder than a Christmas ribbon. But apparently, Minho wasn’t done yet.

“You know what this means, baby? I have to order matching mugs, matching t-shirts, matching pyjama sets, matching-“

Jisung interrupts him with a finger to his rambling lips, “Minho, calm down.” He chuckles, “There’s no rush… although, I’m curious as to what your idea of matching shirts are.”

Minho looks up to think, tracing patterns on Jisung’s back, a little ticklish, but mostly soothing to the younger man.

“I was thinking… I wear your face on my shirt and you wear mine on yours. Cute, right?” Minho suggests, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Jisung break out in laughter.

“Umm, don’t you think that’s a little much?” Jisung asks awkwardly, not knowing if the older man was serious or not.

“Not to me, Sungie. Clothing is our business, so why not use our resources for these kinds of things?” Minho explains.

Jisung probably wouldn’t be allowed to wear such a thing at the office, but honestly, seeing Minho wear a shirt with his giant face on it would be pretty funny.

“I guess you do have a point… it better not be an embarrassing picture of me, though.” He sternly warns his now boyfriend, narrowing his eyes at him.

Minho shakes his head before putting a teasing grin on his face, “Well how about you put on something pretty and pose for your boyfriend, then?” He says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Jisung snorts and smacks Minho’s shoulder, “Perv! You mean dress up in my car wash uniforms? Don’t you have pictures of that already?” He asks lightly.

Minho rubs his hands up and down Jisung’s shoulders, “Ji, I deleted those pictures a long time ago.”

Jisung’s eyes softened. Of course Minho would have deleted those pictures off of his phone. He was guilty even taking pictures of him that day in the first place. It gives him an idea, but that would have to wait for another day. 

“Then let's take pictures now.” He suggests, pulling out his phone.

“Wait no, my face is puffy today, babe. I look terrible.” Minho complains, covering his face when Jisung aims the camera at him.

“That’s crazy, when have you ever not been handsome? Come on, smile for me.” Jisung giggles. He feels like he’s taking pictures of a toddler.

Jisung nods in satisfaction when Minho uncovers his face and flashes him a small, albeit fake smile. Shaking his head, he starts making little comments and jokes to get a bigger smile from the older man.

But a few minutes later, he finds himself lost in admiration, lowering the camera to simply tilt his head and smile softly at Minho who was still laughing at something silly he had said a moment ago.

For a second, he wonders what would have happened if Minho didn’t try to win him back- if he got tired of trying. Would he ever have moved on? Would he still be trying to tell himself that he never needed Minho anyway? But what was the point of asking such questions when in reality, he was happy and the only question he really had to ask himself was, ‘How did he get so lucky?’

Overcome with affection, he surprised the older man by placing a kiss on his lips followed with a giggle when Minho’s eyes comically widened in surprise.

It reminded Jisung so much of the wallpaper Minho loved so much. Maybe they could recreate it, but maybe a little differently.

Smiling contentedly, Minho laid his hand on the back of Jisung’s head, “Come back here, baby.”

Aiming the camera beside them, Jisung pecked the older man once again, snapping a picture of the moment. He takes a look at it and chuckles, seeing it a bit blurry but good enough to keep.

But before he could position the camera again, he gasps when Minho pulls him closer by the waist and smirks, “Yeah, I’m gonna need a lot more than that, Han. Your boyfriend is needy, you know?”

The brunette simply shook his head fondly before wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. He really loved the sound of Minho calling himself his boyfriend. 

“I know. That’s why I love him so much.”

———————

“Babe, we gotta get up.” 

Changbin groaned, choosing to curl his arms around his boyfriend instead of opening his eyes.

“Hyung, we’re going to be late. You know how much I hate being late.”

The older man sighed before peeling his eyes open, eyes squinting at the bright sunlight peeking into their bedroom. But as he shifts to his side, he finds that despite the pain of waking up too early, seeing Kim Seungmin glowing in the sunlight was totally worth it.

“What time is it? Isn’t it a little too early, puppy?” He asks, rubbing his sleepy face on Seungmin’s tummy.

The taller boy giggled at the ticklish sensation, “Hyung, it’s already 10:30. We need to be at the restaurant by 11:25.”

Changbin hummed and leaned up, placing a good morning peck on the brunette’s cheek. It was a bit sloppy, but despite how sleepy he was, he had to kiss his boyfriend some way or he’d have a bad day. It was his good luck charm in a way.

“Tell me why we’re leaving the house to get lunch instead of just whipping something up here? You know, where we could go back to sleep and cuddle some more?” He asks the younger male.

Seungmin stretches his arms before placing himself in his boyfriend's lap, loosening the tangles in his growing hair, combing through it with his fingers, “Because we’re all playing matchmaker today, Binnie. Well, mostly just me, Felix, and Jisung.”

Changbin smirked, “Then you’re matchmaking Hyunjin? Babe, how are you going to do that? Hyunjin’s never seriously dated anyone.” 

The puppy-like male shook his head, “Jeongin’s different, baby. You’ll see.”

The older man hums before gently running his hands up and down Seungmin’s back, underneath his shirt, “Who’s going to be there, puppy? Please don’t tell me Jisung is bringing that sack of fertilizer to lunch.”

Seungmin giggled, “Then I won’t tell you.”

Changbin huffed, wrapping his arms around the younger male’s waist, squishing him tightly, “Hey! Seriously, babe? I thought it was just a wingman lunch, so why does Minho have to be there?” 

“Because we get a discount if we have eight people, Binnie, and Jeongin doesn’t mind. Even Felix is bringing Chan hyung along.”

Changbin pouted, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it except sit as far away from Minho as possible. He could always ‘accidentally’ throw a fry at him, anyway.

“Oh yeah, speaking of Chan and Felix… are they dating, or what? They’re always together and it’s getting suspicious.” He asks curiously. Seungmin shrugs and wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck, nuzzling into the warmth on his neck. He was always so subconsciously cuddly in the morning.

“I don’t think so, Binnie. They’ve always just been close and Felix probably would’ve told us something.”

The older man nodded and ran a hand through Seungmin’s fluffy locks, “Yeah… I’m probably just being nosy again.”

———————

“Are you sure you want to come, Min?” Jisung asks with a lifted brow.

Minho scoffs, “Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t accompany my baby to lunch?” 

Jisung hummed in suspicion, taking a step closer to the older man, “Your eye twitched when I mentioned that Seungmin was bringing Changbin hyung along.”

“Well, maybe there was something in my eye.” Minho excused himself, putting his phone and wallet into his pant pockets. Jisung stepped in front of him, examining his face closely. 

It was just a simple brunch with a couple friends, yet Minho seemed so adamant on going, despite Changbin’s promised presence. It was a bit odd, to say the least. But if Minho said he wanted to go, then Jisung should just be happy for his company.

“Okay, baby.” He smiles, “Let’s get going after you flip your shirt inside out.” He chuckles, pointing a finger at the older man’s chest.

Minho’s eyes widened and he looked down at his neatly ironed button up. In his rush to find something decent, he didn’t realize his neglect to wear it correctly. But it wasn’t his fault that all he could think about was making sure he’d look better than that Jeongin guy.

Really, he feels like he’s in high school trying to impress his puppy love, but every time Jeongin’s name came out of his boyfriend’s mouth, it left him sulking like a little boy. 

That’s why he wanted to come to this ‘lunch date’ so badly- to finally meet the youngster who thinks he could take his baby away with his apparently abnormally cute face and blinding smile. He obviously had to come show the kid that Jisung already had all he needed. 

He just hopes nothing got in his way.

——————

“Aw Innie, send me that one! It’s so cute.” Jisung laughs, pointing at a picture on Jeongin’s phone.

Minho’s eye twitched for the hundredth time that day as he watched his boyfriend giggle at yet another picture of Jeongin with the new hamster he’s just adopted. If you asked Minho, making your hamster wear cowboy hats wasn’t that big of a deal. He did the same thing with his cats all the time.

“You’re almost as green as your salad, idiot.”

Minho snaps his head to his left, rolling his eyes at yet another one of Changbin’s ‘clever’ comments. He’s just lucky Seungmin was between the two of them or his elbow would be meeting with Changbin’s kidney pretty soon.

But Minho had bigger fish to fry. Ever since they all arrived at the restaurant, the little fox had been attached to his boyfriend like a leech, even when he was introducing himself to Hyunjin. 

All the times Jisung described the younger man, Minho thought he was a small framed guy much younger than Jisung. However, Minho came to find that he was tall, well built, and not much younger than Jisung at all. He was also handsome, to boot- much to Minho’s misfortune.

“And here is your strawberry shortcake.” 

Minho’s blatant glaring was interrupted as a waitress delicately placed his dessert in front of him. He thanks her, but raises his eyebrows in confusion when he sees his slice covered with strawberries- way more than usual. He could barely even see his cake.

Looking up, he accidentally makes eye contact with a chef through the kitchen window who proceeded to wink at him. He looked about his age and was wearing an apron over a striped shirt. Minho smiled and looked back down at his plate. 

“What good service.” He murmured quietly to himself. They must’ve known that his boyfriend loved strawberries.

With a clean fork, he started picking at the sweet fruits on top of his cake and started to neatly place them on Jisung’s cheesecake slice. The brunette immediately perked up and puffed his cheeks up happily.

“For me?” The quokka-like male asked, looking at Minho with sparkling eyes.

Minho nodded, a sense of pride bubbling in his chest seeing Jisung so happy with his small gesture, “Of course.”

Jisung wiggled in happiness, quickly stuffing his cheeks with a large berry, “Thank you.” He squeaked, although it sounded more to Minho like a ‘Fank yuu’. But it was Jisung, so it was adorable.

“Whipped!” He hears Changbin comment under the guise of a cough. Minho then realizes that he had his head on his hand and was looking so fondly at Jisung that it made the others laugh. 

Rolling his eyes at the younger man, he poked a fork at his fries, “You’re literally picking pickles out of Seungmin’s burger right now, shorty.” He fired back, unamused with Changbin’s never-ending comments. Jisung told them to be friendly with each other, but how could he be when Changbin wasn’t even trying to be nice.

Changbin narrowed his eyes at him, “My baby hates pickles, that’s why I’m picking them out for him.” He says defensively.

Minho gestures to his cake slice, “And my baby loves strawberries, so I’m giving them to him.”

“Alright, alright, you’re both whipped, now stop babbling and eat your food. And remember, if you can’t finish, I’m right here.” Chan says, interrupting their little squabble like the dad-friend he was. They honestly don’t know how they would survive without him, sometimes.

Minho doesn’t even know why he bothered to defend himself. He was whipped for Jisung and he knew it. He wasn’t ashamed at all.

Then surprisingly, a few seconds later, he finds a chunk of cheesecake on his plate with blueberries on top, courtesy of Jisung. With a giddy smile, he playfully nudges one of Jisung’s feet under the table, making the other boy smile back and wink at him.

The others groaned at their cheesy display of affection, but Minho didn’t care. Jisung had just given him a piece of his favourite dessert in the whole world. Jisung never did that for anyone, not even for Felix. In short, it was pretty damn serious and he felt pretty damn special.

Take that, Yang Jeongin.

Or not.

————-

Usually, when someone’s been glaring at you for a whole hour, you wouldn’t be going up to them with a smile and a gift bag.

However, it seemed to Minho that Jeongin wasn’t one to be so easily deterred by a man’s petulant jealousy. But thinking back, Minho probably wasn’t as intimidating as he thought he was, pouting and crossing his arms every time his boyfriend was clinging onto the fox-like male. 

Now, the younger male was standing in front of him trying to get his attention before heading their separate ways.

“Minho-ssi, Jisungie hyung told me you liked cats, so I brought you this as a meeting gift.”

Minho raised a brow in surprise, accepting the gift and looking inside, seeing a quaint little cat mug with calico patterns. Immediately, his shoulders sagged and he gave Jeongin an awkward smile. He was a good kid, yet all he’s done since the beginning of lunch was narrow his eyes towards him. He’s been trying so hard to find something wrong with the guy, but he really couldn’t.

“This… is really nice, Jeongin, thanks.” He smiles gratefully, putting the gift back in the bag before Felix caught a glimpse of it. Sighing, he led them to a small corner while the others were preoccupied with the restaurant’s fish tank. 

“Listen, I know I probably haven’t been the nicest to you, but I hope you could forgive me for that. I was kind of um…”

“Jealous?” Jeongin finishes his question with a slight chuckle.

Minho shamefully nodded. Was he that obvious? “A little, yeah… actually, maybe a lot.”

“Just to make things clear, Minho-ssi, I don’t like Jisung hyung like that at all! In fact… He’s kind of been helping me with my own crush.” Jeongin blushed, looking behind Minho for a second to look at a certain long haired blonde pointing at a large goldfish with big eyes.

Following Jeongin’s gaze, Minho immediately face palmed, shaking his head in disbelief. Jeongin was never into Jisung. He was into Hyunjin this whole time. That’s what all of those phone calls were about.

“Well look at you. Finally realized something?” Changbin’s sudden voice interrupts his thoughts. How does Seungmin put up with him?

Uncovering his face, Minho nodded, “Yup, you’re right, Changbin. I’m an idiot.” He hated to admit it, but that’s how he felt right now.

“Don’t worry, Minho-ssi. I’m sure Jisungie hyung doesn’t even know.” Jeongin consoles him.

Turning to look at the younger male, he shook his head, chastising himself, “You won’t tell him, right, Jeongin?”

The younger shook his head, “Of course not.”

At his words, Minho smiled and patted his shoulder, “You’re a good kid- not like Changbin at all. Call me hyung, alright?”

With a nod, Jeongin smiled before he was attacked and smothered by Seungmin who seemed to find trying to eat him a hobby of his.

“You’re my dinner, Yang Jeongin.” The puppy-like male giggled, not letting the younger man escape as he wrapped his arms around him.

Minho shook his head fondly and turned, catching the sight of Changbin looking like a kicked puppy as his boyfriend tried to smother the fox with grandma-like kisses. Minho smirked, brushing past Changbin to get to Jisung.

“Look who’s green now, asshole.”

——————

“Ah, I’m so full, Lino, you’re going to have to carry me to the car.” Jisung whined, leaning onto his boyfriend, squishing his cheek on his arm.

Minho clicked his tongue, chuckling, “I told you not to eat that extra pie if you didn’t want to, angel.”

Jisung shook his head, “No. I had to eat it.” He said snappily. 

Minho playfully rolled his eyes before giving in and picking his boyfriend up. He had gotten a complementary slice of cherry pie from the kitchen, but offered it to the others because he was way too stuffed to eat it. 

However, despite being stuffed himself, Jisung quickly grabbed the pie and dug into it as if he were angry at the pastry.

“Alright, you big baby, let’s get you in the car, I’ll drive.” 

Jisung hummed in satisfaction, patting his full belly as Minho carried him to the car. However, his eyes widened as he caught sight of what looked like camera flashes in short intervals.

He gasped, hopping out of Minho’s arms to look at the alleyway they just passed by. He could’ve sworn he saw…

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” Minho asked, looking at Jisung thinking he was hurt. He then looked behind him, furrowing his eyebrows as if he saw something too.

Not wanting to make Minho worried, Jisung chuckled awkwardly, “Nothing, I just thought your arms were getting a little tired from holding me up.” He lied, hooking his arm with Minho’s and walking them to the car.

Obviously, the older man stopped walking and turned Jisung to face him, “You’re not being honest with me. Did you see someone from work?” Minho asked. 

Jisung shook his head, trying his best to put a smile on his face despite the familiar feeling of being watched. He just wanted to have a good day without any problems.

“Honey, there’s absolutely nothing wrong. Maybe I’m just excited to get home and show you your surprise.” He bit his lip.

Minho’s eyes immediately widened with excitement, “A surprise? You never told me about a surprise.”

Jisung laughed at his sudden change in expression, leading them away from unwelcome eyes, “That’s the point of surprises, silly. Now let’s get going before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

———————

As Jisung plucked out a few hangers from his closet, he huffed, remembering what he had seen at the restaurant earlier.

“How dare that striped punk flirt with him in front of me?” He mumbled to himself, pulling a pair of striped pink and white socks from his drawer. If Minho wanted stripes, he’d give him stripes. 

“And he accepted that damn pie!” He grumbled, pulling a skirt out of his closet with a pout. The chef at the restaurant was obviously trying to flirt with his boyfriend with that pie. He was surprised that he didn’t shove his number in there.

Or maybe he did, but Jisung didn’t notice in his haste to eat it.

Initially, his ‘big’ surprise was listening to Minho’s little suggestion of putting something pretty on and posing for him. That ‘something pretty’ being the orange uniform Minho saw him in. He could still tell that the older man felt guilty about everything that transpired that day, so Jisung wanted to do this to leave it all in the past.

However, after what happened today, he needed to do something a little better than that; a lot better.

Obviously, with his confidence and great outfit planning, he exuded sex appeal every time he put on a show. However, with some extra accessories and fitting costuming, he could make Minho drop dead at his feet- well, not literally.

Jisung quite liked the guy.

But after the stunt he may or may not have consciously committed during brunch, he’d have to punish him just a little with this reward. 

A pink and white crop top combo with little cat patterns: a jaw dropper. 

Matching striped thigh highs: Minho’s eyes would drop from their sockets.

Cat ears? Jisung could already imagine Minho on his knees. A jealous Jisung was one without mercy. 

He smirked, opening his tie drawer to dig one of his headbands out from underneath. For a second, he wonders what song he should perform, but for times like this, he needed something heavy. 

Checking himself out in the mirror one last time, he nodded in satisfaction, knowing he looked irresistible. Now, all he needed to do was grab his phone and connect it to the speakers in the living room.

Lastly, with one final brush of his skirt, he pressed play and opened the door to his bedroom.

He’ll teach Minho to keep his eyes on him.

———————

Minho slightly startled, suddenly hearing music play around him. It was a familiar tune- something he often heard in bars or some clubs he went to. 

“Pour Some Sugar on Me.” Minho recalled to himself. He hasn’t heard it in a while.

He wonders if Jisung meant to play it, or if he accidentally sat on his phone while fetching his present. What was taking him so long, by the way? 

However, when said brunette walked into the room, all rational thought left his mind, being replaced by static and fluffy cotton balls.

“J-Jisung…” He whimpered, watching the brunette saunter towards him, the fabric of his short skirt swaying with his hips.

But Jisung only responded with a charming wink before circling around his seat. As he sang along with the booming song, Minho bit his lip, checking out his boyfriend who was really making it hard for him to stay seated right now.

When Jisung made his way back in front of him, he started to admire the way Jisung’s muscles loosened and contracted with every sensual movement. He saw everything closer and clearer than the first time he saw Jisung dance for him.

Not able to keep his hands to himself, he reached a hand out to the younger man, but the brunette simply shook his head before rolling his body slowly, tormenting Minho even more.

Minho cursed under his breath, watching as Jisung moved closer to him more and more with every passing minute. He loved every second of this, but couldn’t he touch his boyfriend? Just a little?

“I’m hot, sticky sweet.” Jisung sang, placing his hands on Minho’s knees. “From my head to my feet.” He continued, running a hand along his body.

“Jisung, please?” Minho begged him when Jisung took his hands away.

“Song’s not over yet, Minho.” He whispered close to his ear, sounding so smug that Minho started to think he did something wrong today.

Minho groaned, crossing his arms to not be tempted to touch as Jisung finished up his dance. It was like Jisung had flipped a switch. There was the meek office worker Jisung and then there was this Jisung whose eyes looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

“Pour some sugar on me.” 

A weak whimper left Minho’s mouth when Jisung placed himself on his lap, warm back against his chest. 

Not able to take the torment any longer, he took the chance to wrap his arms around Jisung’s waist tightly without the intention to let him escape this time.

“Um, excuse me, I’m not done.” Jisung lectured him, trying to stand up, but couldn’t because of Minho’s unyielding hold on him.

Minho nuzzled his face into the crook of Jisung’s neck, inhaling the scent of citrus and the faintest touch of his own lavender. 

“Nope. Sungie, I thought this was a gift for me, but why do I feel like I’m being punished? You’re wearing this and not letting me touch? You’re being quite a naughty kitten, aren’t you?” Minho teased, fixing Jisung’s skirt over his thighs.

Jisung grinned evilly before grinding his backside against Minho’s crotch area. He would never have thought of doing something so bold before, but he was comfortable enough to do it now with just a small blush.

“What?” He asked sarcastically when Minho let out a loud groan at his not so innocent action. 

But his next words were interrupted when the older man spun him around so quickly that he’s surprised when his eyes suddenly met Minho’s.

“You think you’re funny, Han?” Minho asks him, faking an unamused expression.

Jisung placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and adjusted his straddled legs on his thighs. The older man automatically brings a hand down to squeeze at one of his sock covered thighs.

“What? I’m simply giving you a reason to keep your eyes on me.” Jisung answers.

Minho hummed, starting to run his hands up and down Jisung’s legs, “But my eyes are always on you, Jisung.”

The brunette huffed, looking away, “Well the guy at the restaurant seemed to think he could catch your eye.” 

Minho snorted, looking at his boyfriend, “What? What guy?” He asked, genuinely clueless. Was Jisung jealous? How cute.

Jisung’s jaw drops in disbelief, “Seriously? The chef guy with all the stripes! He gave you a mountain of strawberries and a whole slice of free pie!” Jisung explained with crazy hand gestures and a pout.

Minho shook his head, “I’m a regular, Ji. They must’ve just recognized me.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at him, “Babe, they don’t give extra stuff to regulars. Plus, the guy winked at you. He was even going to go up to you when we were leaving, but Jeongin got to you first.”

Minho blinked, totally surprised. Was he really that bad at picking up cues of flirtation? But was this also why Jisung was sitting on top of him right now looking like what he’d wish a genie for?

“Babe, the fact that I didn’t even notice the guy should tell you that I’ve only got eyes for you.” He chuckled, placing a peck on Jisung’s nose.

The younger male sighed and laid his head on Minho’s shoulder, “I know… I’m sorry, I must sound so dumb right now. I didn’t doubt you for a second but I just… you just spoil me so much that I forgot other people want you just as much as I do.” He frowned, tracing patterns on Minho’s tummy.

But instead of the soft coo he expected at his embarrassment, he hears a loud laugh erupt from Minho’s chest, making him sit up and look at him.

“Why are you laughing?” He asks, smile appearing on his lips at Minho’s contagious laughter.

“I can’t believe we were both jealous.” Minho sighed, making Jisung’s eyes open wide. Both of them?

“What do you mean you were jealous? Of who?” The brunette asks, shaking Minho’s shoulders.

“Who else? Jeongin. I was glaring at him the whole time we were eating .” 

Jisung gasped in surprise, “What? Why on earth would you be jealous, baby?”

Minho shrugged, “Well... you were always talking about him and talking on the phone with him, so I got a bit jealous, okay? But in my defence, without context, your conversations had me worrying that he was planning to take you from me.”

Jisung laughed and looked at Minho fondly, “And here I was, thinking your glare earlier was because of Changbin hyung’s teasing. But really, Jeongin is a really nice guy whose type is tall, blonde guys named Hyunjin.” He explained. He had no idea Minho was feeling like this the whole time, but it made sense.

“I know that now. He even gave me a greeting gift earlier. I also apologized, don’t worry, but I feel like I have some making up to do.” Minho sighed, smiling when Jisung placed his hands on the sides of his face.

“He’s a tough fox. Your ‘super intimidating’ scowl barely made him shiver in his seat, so don’t worry about it too much. I’ve told him tons about you, and he knows how good of a guy you are.”

Minho’s eye lit up, “You told him about me?” He asks eagerly.

Jisung chuckled, “Well yeah, you’re my boyfriend, silly. I also share the snacks you bring me with him at the office since we have the same lunch break. So he wanted to give you a little something to thank you for the food.” 

Minho tilted his head back with a whine, “If only I knew that, I wouldn’t have been such a baby. I’ve never been like this before. It’s all your fault, Jisung.”

“I know what this is leading to, Minho. You want me to take responsibility?” He smirked, leaning his face closer to the older man’s, feeling his warm breath on his cheeks.

“Well… that would be ideal, yeah.” Minho murmured, looking between Jisung’s round eyes and his raspberry pink lips.

“Then I’ll need a little more room to work with.” Is all Minho gets before he’s yanked off of his chair and pushed onto the sofa with a thump. He hasn’t quite seen Jisung like this before, but he liked it. Maybe he had to get him jealous more often.

‘Or probably not!’ He internally screamed when Jisung straddled his hips once again and went right in for a kiss. Yeah, he doesn’t know if he could even survive this.

But despite Jisung’s attempts to take full control, Minho still felt his shyness through his kiss- like they were kissing for the first time. It was cute, but Minho just hoped Jisung wasn’t trying too hard just to impress him. Anything Jisung did blew Minho’s mind, anyway.

Deciding to help out his angel, he gripped the smaller man’s chin, leading the kiss with a slight tilt of his head. His heart thumped at his rib cage when he felt Jisung smile against him slightly, knowing that Minho always knew what he needed. 

With newfound confidence thanks to Minho’s sounds of satisfaction, Jisung leaned closer, starting to nip at Minho’s bottom lip a little to tease him, like the older man taught him.

Snickering, Minho kissed him a bit rougher before boldly sliding his hands down the younger man’s back until they rested on his backside.

Jisung laughed at Minho’s wandering hands, but didn’t stop him, much to Minho’s luck. But he does tease him by pulling away for a few seconds, causing the other man to chase his lips. However, not playing any games, the older man simply smacked his ass before making their lips meet once more.

“I never thought you’d be an ass man, Minho.” Jisung teased, catching his breath for a minute.

Minho again smacked both of his hands onto Jisung’s bottom, biting his lip and giving him a good squeeze before Jisung hit him on the arm.

“Seriously is it me you like or my bum?” He asked, pinching Minho’s nose. 

“Both.” Minho mumbled, keeping his grip on his backside, smiling like the happiest cat in the world. Rolling his eyes, Jisung reached for his cat ears and placed them on Minho instead. He then leaned back to take a good look at him. If he had his phone on him, he would’ve taken a picture.

“Cute.” Jisung commented before leaving tiny pecks on the older man’s lips, cooing at him like a doting aunt who secretly gives you money at every family function. 

At his endearing actions, the older man smiled and began to hold his face like he was made of delicate porcelain.

Jisung mirrored his fond smile, reaching a hand up to play with the chain around Minho’s neck. Ever since he had given Minho the necklace, he’s been wearing it every day, keeping a part of Jisung with him everywhere he went.

He could lay with Minho like this forever. Sometimes, they didn’t have to speak or do anything with each other. They just needed a slight touch and each others’ presence to feel at ease.

They helped each other remember that yes, although life was filled with deadlines and undesirable things, life was also filled with things that made you happy- things that made you excited to wake up in the morning.

“Will you stay over tonight, Minho?” Jisung whispered, hoping Minho would say yes. If Minho were to go home after this, he’d be pretty pouty about it.

The older man sat up with a nod, “I’d love to, angel. I’ll just call Chan hyung to check on the babies.” 

“Perfect. You’re perfect, Minho.” Jisung chuckled, kissing Minho’s cheek. 

“Are you just saying that so I could make you tteokbokki again?” Minho huffed. The last time he stayed over, Jisung gave him a back massage and acted all cute just to trick him into making the spicy dish.

The brunette shook his head with a laugh, “No, it’s just that you’re so amazing. You cook, clean, and treat me so well. You’re also smart and just get me… like you could read my mind or something.”

Minho grinned, “That’s because I’m an extra terrestrial with a mission to capture you for advanced alien science.” 

Jisung laughed, “That would explain some things.”

“I’m just kidding, Hannie. I’m glad you think I’m perfect… because you’re perfect for me. I do everything I can because I love you and I want to make you happy.”

“I love you too, Lino.” The brunette hugs the older man, loving the feeling of him in his arms. Minho always tells him how lucky he was to have him, but Jisung was lucky to have Minho too. 

He was happy and secure in their little bubble.

But the thing about bubbles were that they were fragile and could easily pop with a simple touch. 

Or a simple ringing of a doorbell.

“Another one of your gifts?” Jisung asked the older man, getting up to answer the door. 

Minho nodded, stretching his back as he got up as well, “Yup, matching pyjamas. Perfect for tonight, isn’t it? I think there are also some matching mugs and keychains… don’t judge me, I just got excited, okay?”

“Okay, babe, but you’re going to have to help me bring everything inside.” He laughed, opening the door, seeing a stack of boxes, big and small.

Stepping outside the apartment, Jisung bent down and picked up a small, but heavy package. 

“I’m guessing these are the mugs.” He commented, about to pick another box up from the ground.

However, he suddenly catches a series of bright flashes in his peripherals, causing him to snap up and look down the hallway with wide eyes. He then looked towards his boyfriend, whose expression quickly changed to anger, stepping past Jisung to stomp down the hallway.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing? Are you taking pictures of us?” 

Jisung gasped, hearing Minho angrily raise his voice at a figure trying to hide behind a topiary plant. Jisung put the things he was holding down to run to where his boyfriend went off to. If someone was bold enough to do something like this, they were probably bold enough to hurt Minho and Jisung wasn’t going to let that happen.

When he arrived to stand behind his boyfriend, he caught sight of a thin lipped man wearing a dark coat and a baseball cap. The man’s eyes were shaking as he gripped a large camera in his hands, obviously intimidated by Minho’s anger.

The brunette started to feel lightheaded as his mind tried to piece together what was happening. For weeks, he’s been feeling eyes on him, but he thought he was just drowning in paranoia. However, it seemed like his fears were becoming a reality.

“I asked you a question.” Minho snapped. He’s dealt with people like this before, and they’d do anything for a picture.

“I-I was just doing my job!” The man pathetically defended himself, whimpering when Minho gripped the front of his shirt. 

“Who sent you?” Minho growled when the man looked at Jisung pervertedly.

“I don’t know! He didn’t tell me!” 

Minho held his shirt tighter, roughly pushing him against the wall with a loud thud, “Liar! Tell me who sent you!” 

“J-jinwon! Han Jinwon!” He shrieked, thinking Minho was going to hit him. 

At his words, Minho’s grip loosened on the thin lipped man, shocked. Jinwon was Jisung’s brother. 

Looking behind him, he saw Jisung staring at the ground, shivering. Angrier than ever, Minho turned his attention back to the creep and roughly gripped the camera’s strap, snapping it off of him. He then immediately looked through the device to see exactly what he had taken. 

There were about seven photos on it- very recent photos. Looking closer, he saw pictures of Jisung’s apartment door and the pictures taken just a few moments ago of Jisung bending down and picking his parcels up in his skirt.

Zoomed in.

Disgusted, Minho was about to interrogate the shorter man, but the creep used his temporary distraction to slip out of his hold and bolt down the hallway. Coward.

Minho wanted so badly to run after him, but Jisung needed him more right now. Turning to face the younger, he saw Jisung trying to cover himself up, eyes shaking as he tried to process everything. 

Helping Jisung get back inside, he whispered soothing words to the younger male, trying to calm him down. There were obviously some things that Jisung wasn’t telling him, but he knew better than to ask right now.

He had the camera and he could always contact the first floor later to heighten security. His priority at the moment however, was to pull Jisung out of his thoughts and back to him. He didn’t know what was happening, but they would get through it together. 

But where would he even start? When they were at the restaurant earlier, he had seen cameras flashing and saw a figure escaping his line of sight. However, the camera in his hands had no pictures from that moment. They only started here in Jisung’s apartment complex. That raised at least two chilling questions.

Just how many eyes were watching Jisung?

And what did Jinwon want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger :’)


	13. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wonky update schedule! <33

Jisung woke up with a crick in his neck and a comfortable weight on his abdomen.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking down, he saw Minho’s arm draped over his middle, just like where it was when they fell asleep the previous night.

Smiling fondly, he leaned down to place a kiss on the older man’s forehead, soft and gentle as not to wake him.

“What would I do without you?” He whispered, fixing a hair away from Minho’s eyes. 

He sighed, reaching for his phone to check his early morning emails. He’d love to just stay in and spend time with Minho, but today was another work day.

After what happened last week, Minho’s been by his side the whole time. 

He explained everything to him, naturally- starting from when he started to feel paranoid after his last shift at the car wash. He still couldn’t forget the menacing aura surrounding that particular customer.

Of course, Minho automatically went full-on protective boyfriend mode. Whenever they went on dates, he took to glaring at anybody who looked even the slightest bit suspicious. But although Jisung thought it was a little cute, he had to assure the older man that everything was alright.

And it kind of was.

Jisung couldn’t wrap his head around it, but ever since they caught that man in front of his apartment, the sounds and flashes of cameras ceased, almost immediately.

It was like Jinwon found out that one of his little spies was caught and backed off. Although that fact should make Jisung feel at ease, his fear doesn’t dissipate due to a few days of peace. 

If it were anyone else, Jisung would’ve guessed that they were looking for something- anything that could tarnish Jisung’s career. To find dirt on the Han heir would cost a pretty penny. But it was his brother behind this.

They’ve never had a good relationship growing up, but this was low, even for him. He would’ve thought that when he told his brother not to contact him anymore, he would’ve at least given him the courtesy of leaving him alone. Especially after their argument.

It began when Jisung had found out that Jinwon was secretly siphoning money out of his account to pay the debts of his luxurious lifestyle. Really, Jisung never cared about the money, but it hurt that his brother would do something like that to him. Then, when he had confronted his brother, the older man didn’t even seem sorry at all. He betrayed his brother’s trust, but acted like he just stole the last cookie from the jar.

It was always like that. He always took things from Jisung without feeling any sense of remorse. 

So what more did he want from him now? 

“You woke up before me? That’s a first.”

Jisung turned to his left, scrunching his nose towards his boyfriend. 

“No way, I wake up earlier than you most of the time.” He defended, rolling over to lay on Minho’s chest. 

The older man automatically held him close and pressed a kiss in his hair, “I wish I could just lay with you all day.” He sighed, voice still groggy from sleep.

“Me too. How about we call in sick and binge scary movies all day?” Jisung giggled, tracing a finger along Minho’s collarbone.

“Am I a bad influence on you?” Minho laughed. The Jisung he knew would never fake a sick day just to get out of work. 

“I’m just kidding, babe. I’m just dreading work today.” 

Minho rubbed Jisung’s back comfortingly, “Right. Accounting must be all over your asses right now.”

“How do you know about that?” Jisung curiously asked the older man. Recently, HF, especially the advertising department has been under an internal investigation due to some unbalanced books that couldn’t be credited to errors anymore. 

To put it simply, money was missing.

Jisung didn’t believe anything was wrong at first, but after piecing a few things together, it made sense why the budget for their projects were so low this year. They basically had to use every last penny during campaigns.

“I… I just heard from a friend.” 

Jisung tilted his head and looked at his boyfriend oddly. Why did he hesitate so much?

“Anyways, how about we get started with breakfast?” Minho quickly changed the subject. Jisung’s tummy rumbled at the word ‘breakfast’ and he sat up. 

“Will you make me blueberry pancakes, Lino?” He asked, putting on a cute face to persuade the older man.

“Only if you stop doing that.” Minho snorted, getting out of bed and walking towards the door. 

“Hey! I was trying to be cute, jerk!” Jisung shouted in offence, jumping on Minho’s back.

“I was just kidding! You don’t have to strangle me.” Minho groaned out, carrying Jisung to the kitchen like a backpack.

The brunette grumbled, loosening his hold, “You’re lucky we have work soon or I’d make you write me an essay on why you shouldn’t be mean to me in the morning.”

“So I’m free to be mean to you after breakfast?” Minho smirked, letting Jisung down to sit on the kitchen island.

“Yes, I guess you could be. But I’d have a lot more energy to beat your ass by then, so that’s your choice.” Jisung grinned evilly, using his legs to playfully kick at his boyfriend.

“Ooh, I’m so scared, baby.” Minho says sarcastically, opening the fridge to grab a carton of milk.

“Fine. No kisses then, if you’re going to underestimate my threats.” 

Minho stilled at his words, turning around with horror in his eyes.

“What? No, you can’t do that, I was just playing around, baby.” He pleaded, standing in front of the younger man. To him, no kisses meant the end of the world.

Smirking, Jisung crossed his arms and looked away after Minho tried to grab hold of his chin. He didn’t want to resort to this punishment, but it was early in the morning and he hadn't even gotten his first cup of coffee yet.

“You made your bed, so lie in it.” Jisung huffed.

“But we slept in your bed last night.” Minho pouted.

“That was just an expression, Minho!” Jisung explained, gesturing as if it were obvious.

“Still, you can’t punish me for joking around just one time.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the older man, “Last night you told me I looked like a rat while we were eating dinner.”

Minho looked at him defensively, “No! I said you looked like a ‘cute’ rat. It was a compliment!”

“Well I didn’t think it was! So no kisses for you, bro.” The brunette declared, feeling smug.

“Fine, but don’t think this is a punishment for just me. You can’t survive without my kisses either, Han.” Minho scoffed, leaning his face closer to Jisung’s trying to look as intimidating as he could.

Jisung put on a look of determination, “You wish, Minho. It’s not like I’ll die without kissing you.”

“Wanna bet, sweetheart?” Minho whispered in Jisung’s ear, causing the younger man’s breath to hitch.

Clearing his throat, Jisung just pushed the older man away with his hands. 

“Sure, why not? After all, I’ll most definitely win. So for now, I’d like my blueberry pancakes, please.” He smiled, swinging his legs.

“Kisses for extra blueberries, then.” Minho then declared quickly, puckering his lips in front of Jisung.

“Okay, fi- wait!” Jisung shrieked, covering his lips after almost being tricked.

“You tried to trick me!” He accused the older man. He knew Minho wasn’t going to play fair.

“And it won’t be the last time, my cute little rat.” The older man grinned evilly.

“Hey!”

“It’s a compliment!”

———————

“Here, Han.”

Jisung looked up from his computer screen, a bit shocked to see Sejun at his desk before lunch.

Jisung pursed his lips, taking the folder Sejun gave him in his hands, “Is this your weekly report? When do you need it finished?” Jisung asked, used to completing the older man’s tasks. 

“It’s finished. I gave it to you so you could compare it to your own.”

Jisung looked at the older man in surprise. Was this a joke? Or a trick?

“Oh, okay… thanks. I appreciate it.” Jisung decided to say, not wanting to question the man that’s been tormenting him ever since he started working there. 

“Oh, and Mr. Kang moved our 11:30 meeting to tomorrow, so… enjoy your lunch.” Sejun smiled, giving him a nod before walking away, looking left and right as if he were crossing the street.

Jisung stared at the folder in his hands in confusion. Sejun finishing a report on his own? He couldn't believe it. Even his posse hasn’t come around Jisung’s desk, either. Usually, they’d be lining up at his desk with portfolios or overflowing his emails with tasks.

“Weird…” Jisung mumbled quietly to himself, checking the time. Was it Opposite Day today? Or yesterday?

Or all week?

At least he had some extra time on his hands now. He’s also been able to go home on time, which was nice. He hoped it would be like this all the time, but he wouldn’t keep his hopes up. 

Getting up from his desk, he waved to a few of his cubicle mates before walking to the elevator with a stack of papers in his hands. Because of the recent investigation, Jisung had to personally bring all of their finance reports to the accounting department to be looked over. 

Luckily, Chan was the department’s Vice President, so he could just walk into his office and hand the papers to him without much fuss. Jisung liked to hang out in the older man’s office since he had his own coffee machine and snacks stashed in his file cabinets. 

“Hey, is Chan hyung in his office?” Jisung asks Donghyuck, one of his colleagues and friends.

“Yeah, I think I saw him go in with Felix earlier.” The taller brunette told him.

“Thanks.” Jisung smiled, making his way down the hallway to Chan’s office. Maybe he’ll ask his friends to come eat lunch with him and the others if they weren’t busy.

“Hey, Channie hyung, I brought the-“

The brunette recoiled in fear after opening the door. What on earth did he just witness? There’s no way he just saw Chan eating Felix’s face off just now.

“Jisung! Hi!” Felix nervously laughed, fixing his messy hair. Chan was beside him, hair messy and tie crooked.

“I… I’ll come back later. I’ll just put these here...” Jisung chuckled awkwardly, placing his papers on a random side table before walking backwards to the door.

“Sorry for interrupting.” He shrieked, running out of the room and shutting the door before one of the two could say anything.

“He should really learn to lock his door!” He grimaced, walking towards the lunchroom frantically. He needed to get the image of Chan and Felix lip locking out of his head. He definitely should’ve knocked.

“Jisungie hyung!” 

“AHH!” Jisung shouted, holding a hand to his heart in surprise.

“Are you okay?” Jeongin asks him, concerned.

“Yeah!” Jisung squeaked in a high pitched voice. “I mean, yeah, sorry, you just scared me, Innie.” He cleared his throat, speaking normally.

“Ummm…sorry? Well, come on, Hyunjin hyung is already at our table with our food. He accidentally ordered a truckload of fries though, so I hope you’re hungry.” 

Sitting down at the table with tense shoulders, Jisung stared down at all the orders laid out. He was hungry ten minutes ago, but he’s sure he lost his appetite after what he had seen.

“Whoa, dude, why do you look like an ice block?” Hyunjin laughed, poking his arm. 

“Nothing.” Jisung lied, releasing the tension from his shoulders. He couldn’t tell his friends the truth for two reasons.

One: if Chan and Felix wanted people to know about them, then they would have told them.

And two: if he had to relive that scene in his head again, he would totally lose his appetite enough for lunch and dinner.

Okay, he may have been overreacting a little, but it was like seeing one of your older brothers kissing your best friend. It was a sight you didn’t expect, but you would have to deal with it eventually.

“Yah- Hyunjin, did you get my order?” 

Jisung is happy for Changbin’s distraction as he and Seungmin take their place at their table. 

“Here.” Hyunjin says, handing them all their paper bags. Obviously, he had lost the final round of game night last week, so he had to buy everyone lunch today. 

“Do you want me to take out your pickles, babe?” Changbin asks his boyfriend, extending a hand for his burger.

“It’s alright, hyung, I asked for no pickles.” Seungmin answered, happily taking a bite of his lunch.

Changbin frowned and whined at the younger male, “What? Then I’m useless. I always take out your pickles.”

“No you’re not, babe, quit overreacting. I just thought you were tired of taking them out for me.” Seungmin answered, feeding the older man a bunch of fries to make his pout go away.

“But I love doing that for you. It’s my duty you know?” The older man cooed, pouting his lips like a fish, chewing his food.

Jisung laughed at the interaction going on in front of him, but felt an ache in his chest for some reason. It wasn’t anything bad, but it felt more like something was missing.

Taking a bite of his burger, he looked to his right, seeing Hyunjin making kissy faces at Jeongin who was hoarding a box of chicken nuggets behind his hand. Jisung pouted, looking down at the table. 

He missed his boyfriend.

For the past few days, he barely got to see the older man who was always busy with work. It was a little weird how Minho never told Jisung what he was doing, but whatever it was, it was taking up all of Minho’s time.

Yesterday, Jisung invited the older man over for dinner, but Minho had to decline because he was swamped with work and had to stay late at the office. 

Minho still sent him sweet texts when he had the time, but Jisung missed him.

He missed talking to him in person.

He missed holding him.

He missed kissing him.

He hated to admit it, but Minho was right when he said that he couldn’t survive without his kisses. But maybe it was just Minho he missed.

“Are you guys excited for the banquet? I heard from Wooyoung hyung that catering is actually going to be edible this year.” Seungmin asks.

Jisung nods, taking a sip of his soda. Right, the banquet was only two days away. Minho told him that he cleared his schedule to come, but he just hopes nothing would come up so they could finally spend time together. 

“Catering last year wasn’t even that bad. It’s just that the chicken was very dry and the- you know what, yeah it was barely edible.” Hyunjin chuckled, making a face of disgust before picking up his drink after the memory seemed to absorb all the moisture from his mouth.

“How is it like, hyung? It’s my first banquet at HF so I don’t even know what to wear yet.” Jeongin asked Jisung.

“Hmm… have you ever been to a college party, Innie?” He asks the younger male.

Jeongin nods, “Yeah, a few.”

“It’s pretty much the opposite of that.” Jisung answered with a laugh, “Dress code is semi-formal, and it’s kind of a more fun version of work until the higher ups get tired and head home. But don’t worry, when they’re gone, we can have fun.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “Don't be scared, Jeonginnie, the banquet is actually loads of fun. It’s just less fun for Jisung because he’s Mrs. Han’s son.”

Changbin reaches across the table to pat the brunette’s shoulder from across the table, “Don’t worry bro, just give us the signal and I’ll come fetch you.” He chuckled.

Last year, Jisung had gotten caught up by one of his parents’ business partners who wanted to marry him off to his sister who was at least five years older than him. Changbin, who saw the fear in his eyes, swooped in and faked an emergency to leave the venue.

Jisung hoped she didn’t get an invitation this year.

“Weird, I texted Felix ten minutes ago and he still hasn’t answered.” Hyunjin mused, looking at his phone. It was bizarre not to have Felix respond within three minutes. 

Jisung felt his body temperature go up with the burden of his secret. There’s no way he would tell them what he saw in Chan’s office, but it was killing him not to say anything. 

“I think he went to Chan hyung’s office before lunch. His face was all red when I asked him where he was going, though. Do you think he’s sick?” Changbin asked, looking concerned.

Jeongin pulled his wallet out from his pocket, “Maybe we should bring up some tea for him.” He suggested, eyeing a nearby vending machine.

Jisung’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat, trying to appear calm despite his upcoming lie, “Oh, don’t worry. Felix is fine. I stopped by Channie hyung’s office earlier and they were just eating each other’s- I mean, eating with each other.” He said, topping it off with an awkward laugh.

“Okay…” Seungmin eyed him suspiciously, “Well, I’m glad he’s not sick, then.”

Jisung looked down at his mountain of fries, waiting for someone to change the topic. Felix definitely had some explaining to do.

“Oh yeah! Did you guys see that cute video of that dog dancing to Shakira? It looks just like Seungminnie!”

Jisung sighed in relief, finally finding his appetite. Thank goodness for Changbin’s obsession with dancing puppies.

————————-

“Whoa. They definitely went all out this year.” Jisung stared in awe, smiling as he walked into the main banquet room.

The theme this year was a cliche ‘Under the Sea’, but even without the memo, Jisung would’ve guessed it off the bat with how detailed the decorations were.

Walking in, you immediately see the waves on the ceiling in motion thanks to a handful of projectors placed around the room. Then as you look down, you’ll see hundreds of crystal orbs dangling by invisible threads, making it appear like you were underwater surrounded by crystalline bubbles and shining pearls.

Next, were the dozens of tables, perfectly set with large floral centerpieces laced with shells and beautiful sea glass. 

“We’re lucky we got here early, right, Sungie?” Felix asked him, taking a few pictures of the venue before it got packed with people. They had to come an hour early since they were part of the handful of speech givers.

Jisung nodded, happily poking at one of the seashells dangling from a table centrepiece. He then turned to his friend and nudged his arm.

“Hey, why aren’t you scared? Am I the only one who’s nervous?” Jisung asked, feeling like he’ll probably forget all his practiced lines as soon as he got up to the podium. He had perfectly recited them while he was practicing, but it was always different when you were in front of a gigantic crowd.

“I mean I am a little nervous, but I work in marketing, so I’m kind of used to this stuff. Plus, I don’t think anything’s more terrifying than having your best friend walk in on you making out with your boyfriend.” Felix snorted.

Jisung cringed at the memory, “Yeah, I’m still recovering from that. But I can’t believe we didn’t notice you guys were dating for a whole month!” He grumbled. He thought he had better detective skills than that.

But at least Changbin was happy to say “I told you so! I knew there was something going on!” When the two had come clean to all their friends. They were never really hiding their relationship, but they thought it would be fun to keep it a secret until somebody pointed it out. 

“Speaking of boyfriends… I’m going to run off and find mine while you hang out with yours.” Felix suddenly declared with a smirk.

Jisung nodded, “Sure, I’ll just wait for Minho at our table, then.” 

Felix looked behind him with a smile and a wave, “You won’t have to wait that long.” 

Confused, but filled with a sense of hope, the brunette quickly turned around, immediately smiling widely when he saw the person he’s been waiting for all week.

“Minho!” He excitedly shouted, running across the room, hopping into the older man’s open arms. Minho chuckled at his enthusiasm and hugged him tightly, taking in the scent he missed all week.

“Wow, Lino, you look so handsome.” Jisung pulled away, feeling the silk fabric of Minho’s shirt underneath his fingertips. The older man had on a dark purple long sleeve shirt with embroidered silver patterns sewn down the sleeves. He had also styled his hair up and wore a couple accessories that made him look like a dream.

Meanwhile, Jisung had on a red blouse with lace sewn along with small diamond-like stones. If he had known his boyfriend was going to go all out like this, he would’ve worn something a little fancier. 

“You too, angel. Wow, I feel like I fell in love all over again.” Minho smiled, pulling them aside while Jisung scrunched his nose at his cheesy line.

Once in a quiet corner, Jisung bit his lip and hugged the older man again, basking in his presence. The venue was still empty, but they never knew who might see them. It may be a party, but it was still a professional setting, unfortunately.

“I really missed you, Minho. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” He said, hoping he didn’t sound too clingy. But really, he already knew he was. Screw their bet, he didn’t care anymore.

“I missed you too, but I’m sure you kept busy without me, right? Like practicing your speech?” Minho asked.

Jisung tilted his head, but nodded in half-agreement, “Well, I guess so. But I did practice my speech a lot. So I’d probably pass out on the podium if I even messed up a word.”

Minho smiled, looking deeply into the brunette’s eyes, “That’s my little perfectionist. But really, I know you’ll be as perfect as always. Even if you stumble, nobody will even notice. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

Jisung blushed, pulling a wrinkled folded paper from his dress pants that was his speech, “Are you sure? Could you look over it one more time? There’s this one part that I think people would-“

The older man gently shushed the younger male and gave him a reassuring smile, “Hey, you and I both know everything is already perfect, so let’s just relax, baby. Plus, it would be pretty hard to memorize a new script if you changed it 30 minutes before the start of the banquet.”

“I hate when you’re right.” Jisung giggled, not meaning a word. He knows it was silly to suggest such a thing, but he was just so nervous. He didn’t know why, but there was a feeling in his gut that something would go wrong.

“Come on, we can go to an empty room if you want to practice a couple more times.” Minho suggested, leading them to the banquet hall once more.

However, Jisung just shook his head and pulled them to their table near the front of the stage, “It’s okay, hyung. I’d rather just sit down until the other guests get here.”

Minho’s eyes widened, taking a glass of water from one of the server’s trays, “You really are nervous, babe! You just called me ‘hyung!’” He gasped, helping Jisung take his seat.

“Maybe we should call Seungmin to get you back to normal.” Minho offered, taking out his phone.

“But he’s coming with Changbin hyung.”

“... Nevermind.” He said before pursing his lips.

Minho will just have to get rid of his nervousness with whatever he had on hand.

———————

“So… lovely weather we’re having.” Changbin said through gritted teeth, trying his best to smile at the older man Seungmin and Jisung left him with.

Minho looked up at the ceiling, “Yeah… it’s very… watery, and blue.” Minho awkwardly said back, wondering why Changbin was saying something casual, even if it didn’t quite make sense since they were inside and the weather was just ‘ocean’.

“Yeah, the place is quite nice. Chan hyung said they went over budget this year on just the centerpieces alone.” The shorter man said, making small talk.

“Oh, really?” Minho asked, not sure how to really respond.

An awkward silence fell between them, making them both twiddle their thumbs and avoid eye contact for a while, hoping that one of their friends would come and end this agony.

“Listen, Minho hyung.” Changbin finally started after several moments of absolute silence, despite the noisy crowds around them at other tables.

“Yes?”

The younger male sighed deeply before straightening his posture to look at Minho, “This is definitely hard for me to say, but, I guess… you’re not such a bad guy, after all.” He admitted, despite his pride.

When someone hurts somebody you consider family, it’s hard to change your mind about them. It’s hard to forgive and act like nothing ever happened, especially when you were stubborn. To Changbin, what Minho did wasn’t worth forgiveness at all. In the beginning, he believed that he had no place in Jisung’s life anymore. 

But the things he’s seen since then had him questioning his impression of Minho. They were never friends; they’ve never even held a conversation other than “Hey, I’m Changbin.” And “Hey, I’m Minho, Jisung’s friend.”

They still weren’t friends, but now that he was back in Jisung’s life and back in their circle of friends, he got to see him how their friends saw him, especially how his brother saw him.

When he couldn't be there to help Jisung, Minho was there.

When he couldn’t hold his promises due to work, Minho was there dropping everything to make new ones.

He saw it in pictures, videos, and even with his own eyes how Minho cherished Jisung more than anything. He’s seen it since that day at the apartment, but he didn’t want to let his guard down for Jisung’s sake. But Changbin had to ask himself why Minho would do all of this if he was planning to play with Jisung’s heart again. There was no reason to because it was simple.

Minho really was in love with Jisung.

“I’m really sorry for troubling you, hyung. I hope we could be friends one day, or something.” He gave the older man a small smile before looking away.

Minho was shocked. As soon as he was left alone with the younger man, he thought he’d have to leave with a few bruises, but Changbin was apologizing to him.

Slowly getting up from his seat, Minho took a few steps forward and sat in the chair directly beside Changbin’s before extending a polite hand.

“Hey, I’m Minho, Jisung’s friend.” He smiled amiably, starting everything over.

Changbin mirrored his smile and gave his hand a firm shake.

“Hey, I’m Changbin.”

——————

‘You’re here because you earned it’ Jisung repeated hundreds of times as he walked to the podium.

Donghyuck had just introduced him and he was trying his best to trick himself into believing that this was no biggie- that this was just a big boardroom meeting and it would be over in a jiffy. That people weren’t going to be looking at him with jealousy and resentment.

“Good evening, everyone.” He started with a faint nervous tone in his voice. He cleared his throat before trying again, looking for a pair of eyes in the audience to calm him down.

He ends up meeting eyes with Chan who gives him a reassuring smile and a small wave. With a little more confidence, he found his voice once again and continued the speech he had etched into his mind a thousand times starting with his short but sweet introduction.

Then halfway through, he gets to the part about workplace friends and the usual ‘teamwork’ spiel. It was a quaint few lines of cliches and people-pleasing notes. If he were being honest, he would’ve spoken about all the hostility and mistreatment instead of teamwork, but this wasn’t the time or place for that. He just wanted to get this all over with and finally relax.

“Whoa, is that really him?”

“I can’t believe this!”

Jisung’s head snaps up at the sounds of loud murmuring and what sounded like wolf whistles.

“Um, and the marketing team who was a big part of…” his voice trails off when he sees his friends stand up with angry expressions on their faces. What was going on?

His eyes widened when people started to take out their phones and take pictures of him. At the sight of camera flashes, Jisung attempted to step backwards, but tripped on his feet, making him stumble.

“Turn it off!” He hears a familiar voice shout as he tries to stand back up. He looked around and found it hard to breathe as the crowd became an ocean of shocked faces and mocking laughs.

“Jisung! Whatever you do, don’t turn around.” Hyunjin calls out to him, suddenly at the front of the stage.

But the most common thing people do when told not to turn around is, turn around. Despite the warning, his head turned on its own, facing the large screen that projected his worst fears.

A picture of him in a blue uniform, hands on the hood of a car. 

“I said turn it off!” Changbin’s booming voice interrupted his thoughts as Hyunjin came to get him off the stage. 

The familiar faint feeling was creeping up on him as he felt like prey in the jungle. Hyunjin was helping him up and speaking to him, but all he could focus on were the gasps and cackles directed towards him. 

“Nobody was supposed to find out.” He cried out, looking down at the ground, avoiding everyone’s eyes as he’s led to the nearest exit. 

“I know, Jisung. But it’s going to be alright… this will all blow over.” Felix says, appearing by his side. But despite his gentle voice, he was angry beyond belief that someone would do this to his friend.

“Not so innocent are you, Han?” A voice shouts behind him. In his shame, he could barely register Hyunjin shouting profanities and pushing that person away from him. 

“Lix, he’s in shock. We have to bring him to our place for a while.” Hyunjin tells Felix as they strengthened their hold on their friend. Jisung’s legs felt like mush and he couldn’t carry himself any longer.

“Jisung? Where’s Jisung?!”

The brunette hears his boyfriend call for him in the distance, but he just couldn’t find the strength to speak let alone stay awake anymore. His whole world was crashing down and he didn’t know how he was going to fix this.

The image he tried to hold onto for so long was slipping through his fingers. He had failed his parents and he had failed himself.

He hopes that when he woke up again, this would all be just a vivid dream.

Because even his nightmares weren’t this cruel.

But for someone else, it was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a kudos or comment if you liked this ^_^ New chapter coming soon


End file.
